La Estrella de mis deseos
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Después de la muerte de Serena, en un mundo distópico, donde las antiguas amistades ahora están separadas, talvez Fighter encontrara una nueva razón para seguir luchando, aunque esta razón no será lo que esperaba, pero al final, sabrá que siempre fue fiel a su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **:**

 **-*El inicio de un sueño.*-**

 **.**

* * *

Ante los ojos atónitos de las Sailor Stars Ligths, Serena estaba perdiendo, eso no podía ser verdad, pero cuando la espada en la que se había convertido la luz de la esperanza se rompió, también se quebró su fe.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste!

Sailor Galaxia exclamo, mientras hundía su espada en el corazón de Serena, ambas estaban con alas desplegadas en el aire, por eso, cuando la rubia comenzó a caer desde el cielo, cojeando por sus propias heridas, Fighter corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello, Serena cayo en sus brazos, rodando ambas en el suelo.

-No- gimió la pelinegra, mientras con una de sus manos trataba de detener la hemorragia.

-Me queda muy poco tiempo- le susurro Serena- perdóname, Fighter, por no ser más fuerte.

-No hables, tranquila- musito con lágrimas.

Maker y Healer, aunque llorando, encararon a Galaxia, aunque sabían que, si esta atacaba, no tendrían oportunidad. Pero al parecer esta última, solo esperaba a que Serena muriera para proclamarse la soberana del universo.

-Perdóname, por no poder corresponderte, eres una maravillosa persona, seguro en otra vida, sin duda, te elegiría a ti.

-Tranquila.

-Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Guarda fuerzas, ya no hables, vas a estar bien.

-Si, todos estarán bien, prométeme que harás de este mundo un lugar mejor, no sé porque- Serena tosió un poco escupiendo sangre de su boca- pero creo que esto es algo que solo tú podras hacer.

El cuerpo de Serena brillo, convirtiéndose en pura energía, envolviendo a Fighter, envolviéndolo todo, pronto dejo de sentirla en sus brazos, el grito de Fighter cimbro el lugar, y después, el mundo entero.

:.

.:

Seis años pasaron.

Una hermosa mujer de ojos zafiros se encontraba saltando entre los escombros de la ciudad de Tokio.

-Te atraparemos ladrona, y veras lo que te haremos.

Un grupo de pandilleros mal encarados, y con mirada lasciva la perseguían, todos portaban palos y cuchillos.

Fighter apretaba con uno de sus brazos su preciada carga, en su espalda tenía un arco, podía usar alguna flecha, pero no deseaba desperdiciarla en esos idiotas. Además de que estaba por llegar a su destino: La torre de Tokio, o lo que quedaba de ella. Maldijo por lo bajo que semejantes personas fueran también las que hubiera salvado Serena.

"Dar su vida por personas así, es increíble".

En su último aliento de vida, Serena Tsukino regreso las semillas estelares, regresando a la vida a todos, y restándole poder a Sailor Galaxia en el proceso, pero al parecer, ese hecho había afectado a las Sailors, ninguna tenía poderes ya. Fighter ya no pudo convertirse en Seiya desde aquella vez. Pero por lo menos guardaba algo de agilidad de Senshi.

"Oh, si tuviera mi laser, les patearía el trasero a todos ellos".

De pronto, una lluvia de piedras cayo desde las ventanas rotas, Fighter de un salto llego al otro lado de la barrera de púas, les saco la lengua a todos los tipos, mientras estos eran acribillados por piedras, pero viendo los de arriba que eso no sería suficiente para alejarlos, les mandaron una pequeña bomba, eso si los hizo huir.

-Y todo por un pato- dijo Yaten mirando el botín de Fighter.

Curiosamente, el y Taiki si podían cambiar de forma a su gusto. La pelinegra murmuro una grosería bajito, mientras se quitaba el polvo de su ropa, unos shorts negros, una blusa de manga larga café, y unas botas altas negras, ya no era una adolescente era toda una mujer en sus veintes.

-Pero a Mamá Ikuko se le antojo- se defendió Fighter.

-Como sea- declaro Taiki.

-Era una de mis bombas, así que pido la mitad de la pechuga.

Los tres voltearon a mirar ceñudos a Haruka.

-Quiten esa cara, si no es por mí, esos no se hubieran ido.

Ikuko apareció tras ella.

-No peleen, mejor iré a cocinar esto, quedara perfecto con las verduras que cultivamos .

La vida en ese tiempo había dado muchos giros, ahora la familia de Serena estaba con ellos, Haruka había terminado su relación con Michiru, Rei junto a su abuelo también se encontraban en el lugar, y Lita; ellas habían tenido diferencias también con las demás.

En la torre de Tokio albergaban a cualquier persona que aceptara sus reglas, era una pequeña comunidad, habían creado huertos colgantes en la parte más alta, y también tenían gallinas, el encargado de la granja era Sammy, quien tenía un crush con Fighter, esta última por supuesto ni en cuenta, pero claro, como no iba a pasar aquello, era hermosa, y siempre andaba tras Sammy cuando no tenía ocupaciones, le gustaba que le contara todo lo que recordara de Serena, porque ella no la había olvidado. A su madre no le preguntaba mucho, porque cada vez que eso pasó , simplemente la hacía llorar, y se sentía fatal hacer llorar a la madre del amor de tu vida.

-Deberíamos celebrar tu cumpleaños- le dijo Fighter a Sammy- ¿es hoy no?

Los dos se encontraban en los gallineros, tenían diez gallinas, y no se las comían porque no era fácil que pudieran crecer, el ambiente aún estaba contaminado por la batalla, como una especie de radiación que impedía la vida.

-Si, hoy cumplo la mayoría de edad, soy un hombre- contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ikuko veía la escena en silencio, mientras sacaba los huevos y los ponía en una canasta, sabía que sentía su hijo, y le daba pena que el fantasma de su hija, estuviera en el corazón de la persona que amaba, porque al final, se enteraron que había sido la poderosa Sailor Moon, y que dio su vida para darles una nueva oportunidad a todos.

-Ya veo- declaro Fighter guiñándole un ojo- Les diré a los demás, ¡esta noche hay fiesta!

:.

.:

:.

Ami caminaba con Michiru en los fríos pasillos de un edificio, ambas iban uniformadas de blanco, cual militares, llevaban una caja de metal, en Odaiba, una isla artificial en la bahía de Tokio, llegaron a un enorme salón, donde las esperaban Kakkyu y Darién, estos últimos tenían ya una relación.

-¿Por qué nos hemos reunido?- pregunto Darién molesto- Tuve que cancelar una reunión con Neherenia, espero sea importante, estamos por tener un gran avance para la reconstrucción del país.

El reino de Neherenia había tenido daño colateral por la batalla contra el Caos, y ahora se habían instalado también en Japón, había llevado con ella el cristal dorado que guardaba Helios, el joven murió, producto de la tristeza al saber que Rini ya no existiría.

-Créanos Comandante, esto es importante, y puede servir mucho más que el frio cristal dorado, que según sabemos, ya no posee poder, creemos que al morir Serena, también se llevó parte de su esencia- respondió Michiru.

-Y por eso- continuo Ami- esto es más importante.

Dejo la caja de metal en medio de la enorme mesa redonda donde estaban todos sentados. Y cuando la abrió, vieron algo que hace mucho no veían: tres fragmentos del Cristal de Plata, titilando, cual estrella.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? - pregunto Kakkyu, porque claro que sabía que los tenían, ella misma encontró uno hace meses, pero ya no habían brillado desde entonces, y ahora era como verlos revivir.

-No sabemos, pero según nos reporta Mina desde Londres, extraños sucesos han comenzado, Hotaru desde Finlandia ha visto lo mismo, cosas sobrenaturales han empezado a suceder, y no solo es el creciente poder de Sailor Galaxia, es algo más.

\- ¿De qué cosas sobrenaturales estamos hablando? - cuestiono Darién.

-Demonios- respondió Ami con preocupación- no como los payasos que combatíamos en nuestra juventud, son seres en verdad oscuros, uno casi mata a Hotaru.

-Neherenia tiene que saber esto- declaro Darién- podría ayudarnos.

-Ciertamente necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- dijo Michiru como mirando el viento llegar por la ventana.

-Pero no podemos ir con ellas, no serviría de nada, ya no tenemos los mismos ideales- dijo Kakkyu con tristeza.

-No, yo no quería decir eso- continuo Michiru con las mejillas rojas- pero creo que debemos estar preparadas- y saco su espejo, lo único mágico que servía ahora- tiene años que no muestra nada, pero esta mañana, la imagen borrosa de unos ojos grises, cual plata me han mirado, eran tristes.

-Ahora más que nunca debemos buscar los otros cristales- propuso Ami- a lo mejor lo que nos indican estos que poseemos, es una señal de que necesita ser completado el cristal de plata, y así podremos reactivar la energía en el planeta, y realizar la reconstrucción a gran escala.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

:.

.:

:.

Era una fiesta no muy elaborada, pero en verdad que necesitaban alegría, eso sí, Lita hizo con los huevos una especia de pastel, porque se las tuvo que arreglar sin leche, pero era bastante aceptable, todos los habitantes de la Torre de Tokio se reunieron en uno de los enormes salones que esta poseía, era un lugar con grandes ventanales, y dado que carecían de electricidad, adornaron con faroles y velas, mismas que fabricaban Rei y un comité, en las afueras, la negra noche hacia brillar las estrellas.

\- ¡Canten la canción de cumpleaños! - pidieron algunas chicas a Taiki y Yaten, porque hacía mucho que Fighter no lo hacía, pero, aun así, Sammy la miro esperanzado.

-No tienes qué hacerlo si no quieres- la apoyo Ikuko.

-Sera un placer cantarle a su hijo- respondió Fighter.

Y así los tres cantaron la canción de cumpleaños para Sammy, rodeado por Haruka que también había encontrado a una nueva persona que cuidar después de Serena, y canto Rei y Lita, todos cantaron, y entre bromas y risas, Fighter empujo a Sammy cuando mordió el pastel, después todos comieron muy alegres.

Viéndolo rodeado de tantas personas, la pelinegra se alejó un poco del barullo, no es que le molestara, era un poco melancólica después de todo, pero ahora estaba mucho mejor, antes hubiera sido impensable para ella celebrar una fiesta.

-Hace tanto que no brillan de esa forma- murmuro Fighter recargándose en una columna, mirando con sus hermosos zafiros al cielo.

Haruka se encontraba a su lado con una copa de vino.

-Que cursi eres.

-Y tú que alcohólica, recuerda que Setsuna no tarda en regresar, seguro que te regaña al verte así.

Pero también era obvio que la rubia bebiera, recientemente se había cumplido un año más de la muerte de Serena, nadie lo menciono, pero todos los que la conocieron lo tenían presente.

-Solo he tomado tres copas, no es como si…

Pero no termino la frase, casi se cae, la copa logro atraparla Rei.

-Creo que mejor la llevare a su cuarto- le dijo a Fighter.

-Si eso me parece bien.

Vio como Rei, y ahora Lita se iban por una de las puertas, Sammy reía al lado de una chica que le hacía bromas obscenas, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas imploradoras a Fighter para que lo salvara. Ella solo movió la cabeza divertida. Mamá Ikuko se encargaba de hacer de anfitriona, ofreciendo a quien quisiera, un pedacito del pato que la pelinegra cazo.

De pronto, sintió una opresión en el cuerpo, y por un instante, sintió que sus senos habían desaparecido, pero solo fue un segundo. Se llevo las manos al pecho contrariada.

-Debería irme a descansar- murmuro para sí.

Ya estaba por darse la vuelta, pero un brillo en el cielo la hizo dudar.

Era una estrella fugaz.

No.

Era más que eso.

El brillo cayo no muy lejos de ahí.

Sin decirle a nadie, y viendo que todos estaban entretenidos por la fiesta, decidió ir a investigar.

Cubierta por la oscuridad., salto en cada construcción que se imponía en su camino.

Tenía un presentimiento.

"Serena"

Pronto llego al lugar, humo salía de una especie de cráter, bajo de un salto al suelo.

"Serena", ese pensamiento la inundo en todo el camino, porque después de todo, Fighter aun tenía esperanza.

Y sí.

Efectivamente, encontró una persona dormida en medio de aquel enorme cráter.

De largo cabello color plata.

Pero no era lo que esperaba, era un muchacho, era fácil saberlo pues estaba desnudo.

-Que demonios- siseo.

 **…**

* * *

 **Continuara.**

Pues bien, no me pregunten de como va esto, es mi fic mas arriesgado en cuanto a trama, porque no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que ira pasando, recién hoy lo decidi, me dejare llevar cual hoja al viento, y aunque la idea esta loca, espero les agrade. Tengan en cuenta que tengo que terminarlo para el 30 de abril de este año! No me abandones, y acepto tomatazos!


	2. Chapter 2

**:**

 **.*.**

 **-*One more Light*-**

 **¿A quién le importa si se apaga una luz más?**

 **En un cielo de un millón de estrellas.**

.

* * *

Claro que no debía sorprenderse, no es como si no hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo antes- a decir que fue Seiya, o sea, ella misma- Fighter se pellizco la mejilla, como tratando de despertar, porque después de años estaba viendo algo sobrenatural, y claro, no es que se le hubiera olvidado que hacia tiempo llego de otro planeta. Aunque eso ya parecía un sueño lejano.

Pero ahora que la adrenalina del momento la abandonaba, simplemente no podía moverse, espero unos minutos parada, ahí mirando al desconocido.

"¿Estara muerto?"

La duda, y el peligro latente de encontrarse en territorio de la Legión – un grupo mucho más peligroso que los Carroñeros del incidente del pato- la obligo a agacharse para apresurar el momento, pues el ambiente ya estaba poniéndose frio por las altas horas de la noche, así que se quitó la capa que traía para cubrir al individuo, agradecía ahora a mamá Ikuko que siempre estuviera sobre ella,- "¡Llévate un suéter, o algo, no te vayas a enfermar!"-, como una madre protectora para todos, pues era la mujer de más edad en la Torre de Tokio, el resto del grupo eran en su mayoría chicas, atraídas por sus hermanos, Yaten y Taiki, unos reconocidos cantantes, el vocalista principal, según la explicación que dieron por su ausencia: muerto en acción o algo así, y claro al principio las chicas miraron con celos a Fighter, tan cercana a los dos, pero cuando se les aclaro que era una prima lejana, todas se calmaron, además que sí que le vieron parecido, más que nada a Seiya.

Pero los terrores de la devastación, pronto les hizo restarles importancia a temas sobre cantantes y demás luminarias, el asunto era sobrevivir, el gobierno estaba rebasado por la situación, conclusión: no existía un gobierno como tal, eran facciones o grupos los que regían Japón, y más o menos así el resto del mundo, como si la gente recién se diera cuenta que sus líderes eran solo palabras, las personas querían acción, así que cada quien se hinco al santo que si le cumpliera.

No había electricidad, ni celulares, funcionaban los trenes al vapor y también los barcos, los aviones no eran confiables, pues los radares no operaban al despegar o aterrizar, tuvieron que morir cientos para darse por vencidos, y nadie fabricaba combustibles, por lo que lo poco que existía era un preciado tesoro, además lo primordial era tener comida y que vestir, casi fue volver a la época medieval.

Las manos de Fighter levitaron a unos centímetros del rostro del chico, quiso tocarle para ver si era real, pero tuvo miedo, lo vio detenidamente, buscaba algún parecido con Serena, "¿no sería ella reencarnada?", pero no, su cabello era plateado, piel aún más blanca, y olía diferente, lo comprobó cuando acerco demasiado la nariz a su cara, debía admitir que el chico tenía unos rasgos hermosos, mandíbula marcada, cejas definidas, labios rosados y delgados, nariz pequeña y respingada, estaba ya prácticamente encima del desconocido, en una posición comprometedora, cualquiera a simple vista podría decirle algo al respecto.

-Depravada.

La voz de Yaten la hizo saltar, haciendo que rozara con fuerza el cuerpo de aquel desconocido. El sujeto en cuestión se removió a causa de esto, pero aun así no despertó.

-Déjame adivinar, otro más que quiso propasarse contigo y ya lo mandaste al otro mundo- Yaten camino lentamente hacia ellos- ah, no, esto es diferente, ahora tú estabas sobre él, ¿a poco ya te gustan los hombres?

\- ¿Por qué me seguiste? - pregunto la pelinegra poniéndose de pie.

Yaten tenía puesto un abrigo rojo hasta las rodillas, contrastaba muy bien con su cabello blanco, curiosamente era su color favorito ahora, le encantaba llamar la atención, aunque casi a gritos proclamara: "estoy aquí, atáquenme".

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? Vamos, la respuesta es obvia, eres una imprudente, te vi sospechosa, no quiero que nos des problemas, eres una experta para meterte en ellos, haber ya enserio, larguémonos de aquí, es territorio de la Legión, recuerda que ellos nos superan en número, hicimos un tratado de paz por eso.

-Pues no debe haber problema, no vine a tomar nada.

Ese lugar de la ciudad era parte de una zona comercial, por eso era territorio valioso, pues a pesar de los años, aún seguían encontrándose cosas entre los escombros, como medicinas, comida, ropa, y armas.

\- ¿Quién es el tipo? ¿Y porque rayos está desnudo? ¿Ya dejaste de ser virgen?

Fighter se sonrojo furiosamente.

\- ¡Ya cállate!

-Tranquila, solo vámonos.

Yaten saco un cigarrillo, casi había dejado de fumar, pero estaba nervioso, recientemente había tenido un altercado con Rei, temía que contara su pequeño secreto, y las cosas no estaban para más fricciones, y a pesar del tiempo pasado, le seguía doliendo la ruptura con la princesa Kakkyu, y más ahora que según comentaban esperaba un hijo de Darién.

-Pero no puedo dejarlo aquí, el, no sé, llego del espacio.

-Déjate de bromas.

-No es una broma.

-Hagamos de cuenta que te creo- dijo Yaten encogiéndose de hombros -, pero, yo no cargare a un hombre desnudo hasta la Torre.

-Ya entendí el punto, gracias por nada enano.

\- ¡No me digas enano!

Yaten lanzo grandes bocanadas de humo por la boca, mientras Fighter se agachaba para levantar al muchacho, se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta que era ligero, demasiado ligero, a pesar de poseer una _musculatura elegante_. Se sonrojo al recordarle desnudo, aunque ahora estaba bien cubierto por su capa, por lo menos ahora solo se le veían los pies y los brazos.

Regresaron sin problemas a la Torre de Tokio, ya era muy tarde, así que, para no molestar a nadie, y viendo que enserio Yaten no quería formar parte de eso, pues se esfumo como el humo de su cigarro, decidió que lo llevaría su departamento. Ahora los Kou vivían separados ya no eran unos adolescentes que compartían piso, como adultos que eran, cada quien tenía el propio.

:.

.:

El departamento de Fighter Kou era pequeño, porque ella no gustaba mucho de limpiar, además que el agua se daba a cuenta gotas, contaba con una recamara, con una pequeña sala donde estaba un sillón para tres, una cocina con barra desayunador donde solía comer sola, pero eso sí, en el baño una tina, aunque no podía bañarse muy seguido, cuando lo hacía, hasta sales aromáticas ponía en su agua, un gusto culposo según ella.

"¿Dónde te pondré?", se preguntó mirando al bello durmiente, que por un momento dudo que estuviera vivo, pero como su cuerpo seguía cálido, sabía que no llevaba a un muerto en sus brazos, "Podría estar herido, o algo así, con semejante caída del cielo".

No había de otra, camino a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta su compañera de cuarto seguía en la cama. Luna dormía demasiado, seguro los años le estaban ya cobrando factura. La gatita estaba en una esquina de la cama, y por eso no quiso molestarla.

"Me tocara el confortable sofá", se quejó resignada.

Una vez que se puso un pijama, asunto que le molesto, no lo acostumbraba, pues le gustaba dormir desnuda, pero esa noche tenía sus reservas, ¡y por todos los infiernos, un chico dormía en su cama!, se acomodó con una manta, cerró los ojos, estaba cansada, pero sentía que no podría dormir.

:.

.:

Sin embargo, pronto fue presa del sueño, uno que comenzó con un recuerdo vago de lo que hizo semanas atrás, cuando tuvo una gran depresión, agradecía no haber sido la única.

La mujer del viento caminaba a su lado, no era clienta asidua, pero algo tenían que hacer cuando sentían que la vida no tenía sentido, aunque fuera una gran estupidez, pero darle al cuerpo un poco de sudor no tendría que ser considerado un error.

Ambas caminaron por los barrios más peligrosos de Tokio, donde la venta de drogas, alcohol y cuerpos eran el pan de cada día, iban camufladas, vestidas como hombres, y dada la altura y el porte que podían poner, pasaban por unos varones hechos y derechos, estaba mal o no, pero lo hicieron, entraron a un lugar oscuro, iluminado por faroles de velas, y mucho humo de cigarro, risas y gemidos en cada rincón oscuro, una pequeña banda animaba el lugar, ambas miraron bailar a muchas mujeres un rato, parecía que la prostitución no se acabaría aunque el mundo estallara, aunque no era tan así, era un negocio en forma, de hecho, las dueñas eran todas las mujeres que trabajaban ahí, una comuna donde se cuidaba que no fueran maltratadas, a cambio no obtenían dinero, eso no servía mucho en esos días, las cosas preciadas para ellas eran medicamentos, azúcar, sal, y aunque no sirvieran: joyas, precisamente eso eran lo que llevaban para pagar el servicio .

Haruka eligió a una morena, curiosamente algo opuesto a Michiru, ambas partieron al cuarto.

Fighter se sintió desubicada una vez sola, pero cuando vio salir de entre las cortinas, a una rubia de ojos azules, y bailo alrededor del tubo, supo que era la indicada, una vez que pago por ella, y se encerraron en una habitación de espejos por doquier, con corazones rojos y telas de terciopelo, la tumbo a la cama, la tomo con fiereza, sin preámbulos ni pensamientos, solo un cuerpo contra el de ella, logrando que sus dedos dibujaran un orgasmo entre sus piernas, pero no la beso en los labios, no deseaba hacer algo que consideraba tan íntimo con una desconocida, pero si le chupo el resto del cuerpo, por supuesto se sintió sucia después de eso, cuando termino todo, salió sin esperar a Haruka, como huyendo de un demonio, y una vez en su departamento, Fighter dejo que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones.

Pero habiendo llorado suficiente, fue al baño a lavarse la cara, y cuando se vio en el espejo, ya no era Fighter era Seiya.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué ahora? Esto no es imposible.

Espantado salió corriendo, para encontrarse en la recamara de Serena, lo supo, porque cada detalle vivido con ella lo tenía grabado profundamente, lugares, olores, sabores. Incluso vio la fotografía donde ella lucia feliz con Darién, esa que volteo cuando era adolescente.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

"Maldición".

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta, se secó los ojos furiosamente y cuando abrió, eran Healer y Maker, cubiertas de golpes, sobre ruinas de piedra, en el cielo rojizo, se encontraba Sailor Galaxia empuñando su espada.

\- ¡Tu sigues! – reto Galaxia moviendo las alas oscuras.

\- ¡Tienes que vencerla! - grito Maker.

\- ¡Solo tú puedes cobrar venganza! - chillo Healer.

Entro al campo de batalla, puso sus pies desnudos en un charco de agua, pero cuando miro al suelo, y se reflejó en el agua, no vio su imagen, no eran sus cabellos azabaches ni su mirada de zafiro, ya no era Seiya, era el desconocido caído de las estrellas, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, y peor fue su sorpresa, cuando sus labios se movieron sin su permiso: "Tu y yo…seremos uno", le dijo aquel.

:.

Fighter se levantó sobresaltada del sillón, cubierta de sudor, temblando por la pesadilla, entonces, temió que no fuera una buena decisión el haber albergado un desconocido, pero inmediatamente espanto la idea, ella no era ninguna cobarde, además, quería descubrir si era amigo o enemigo, si resultaba lo segundo, no tendría piedad.

"Pero él no ha hecho nada malo".

Y con ese pensamiento, intento dormir otra vez.

:.

.:

:.

Yaten aventó su abrigo a la única silla que estaba en su departamento casi vacío, era mucho más minimalista que Fighter o Taiki, se encamino a paso lento a su recamara, pero no se le antojo el acostarse, entonces camino hasta la terraza, era lo mejor de su piso, una hermosa vista, claro, si solo miraba al horizonte y evitaba los escombros de la ciudad, porque lo que no destruyo la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, lo hicieron los propios habitantes al encontrarse en una realidad muy diferente a la que conocían, luego las enfermedades se propagaron por la falta de higiene, tuvieron que morir miles, para darse cuenta que tenían que retomar el rumbo, aunque ya no fuera lo mismo de antes, y entre la falta de gente y los peligros, la ciudad seguía viéndose en ruinas.

Un grupo militar se hizo de la reserva de agua, lo único que seguía intacto, pero no así la distribución, entre tuberías rotas y la falta de energía, el abasto de agua se tenía que hacer de manera manual.

Por eso, aunque Yaten estaba un poco sucio, no se daría un baño, y tampoco es que se viera mal, ¡por todos los cielos era Yaten Kou!, el hombre más vanidoso de la Torre, y saco otro cigarro, recordando una pelea con Rei.

.:.

Todo empezó semanas atrás, cuando se enteró del futuro primogénito del mequetrefe de Darién. Y como solía hacerlo, sacaba toda su frustración con una buena dosis de sexo, y la que tuvo a la mano aquella vez fue a Rei, ambos se encontraban solos en el almacén de las velas y faroles, hacían un inventario, estas servían a modo de pago para algunas cosas, como el servicio de agua.

-Yaten, podrías darme mi espacio- bufo molesta cuando el chico se le arrimo por detrás.

\- ¿Sigues enojada por el besuqueo que tuve con Lita?

-No seas infantil- protesto apartándose para mirar otras cajas y contar las velas.

-Recuerdo bien que la sermoneaste con el dichoso código de honor entre "amigas"- recalco con ironía- claro, son tan amigas de Mina como yo de Galaxia.

Rei tratando de ignorarlo, siguió caminando en el pasillo de cajas de cartón.

-Mejor ve al otro lado y apunta los datos.

Ambos llevaban unas libretas y pluma en mano.

-Te has puesto muy guapa.

-Seguro eso le dijiste a Lita.

-Pero no cayo como esperaba, solo fueron besos, no seas rencorosa.

Rei lo encaro con una cara más allá del enojo por la situación, definitivamente sus palabras no encajaban con sus emociones.

-Tengo que reconocer que el nombre de Minako Aino no está grabado en ti, solo le gustabas, como a tantas otras.

-Si lo entiendes, ¿entonces por qué esa furia roja?

-Es que no entiendo, es decir, tu osaste…- Rei lo señalo con un tono acusatorio- levantar tu puño contra Lita en la preparatoria y no la entiendo, como después de eso, pudo caer de esa manera contigo.

-Ahora tu eres la infantil, eso ya tiene siglos que paso, vaya ni yo lo recordaba, pero bueno las mujeres exageran las cosas.

-Y tú lo deberías de entender, después de todo también eres una mujer.

-Pero también soy hombre- recalco con tono seductor.

\- ¡Y una mujer! - le grito tan fuerte que incluso escupió en la cara de Yaten, asustándolo- ¡sucia, ofrecida, que no sé porque, termino en la cama con Darién!

Y ahí estaba la verdadera razón, por la que Rei Hino nunca caería en las redes de Yaten Kou, porque los vio, ella misma tuvo la idea, pero Healer se le adelanto, incluso las razones eran las mismas: quitar el interés de Darién por Kakkyu. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba la idea.

Yaten seguía fantaseando en regresar de alguna forma a Kinmoku con su princesa, la veía como una santa, que no debía ser tocada por nadie, y por su parte, Rei le tenía cariño a Darién, ya le había guardado el luto necesario a Serena, ella quería su oportunidad, y por eso, si las palabras no bastaban con el Comandante Chiba para que razonara, tal vez una buena dosis de sexo lo haría, seguramente el hombre estaba necesitado de aquello, como cualquiera, y más con el montón de presión que tenía encima, al ver su planeta salvado pero marchito.

El más bajo de los Kou palideció, Rei lo sabía, ¡claro!, en ese entonces aun vivían todos juntos cual familia feliz en la isla de Odaiba. Eran unos ilusos que creían que un milagro sucedería y vendría a salvarlos, pero no sucedió nada de lo que esperaban, nada, porque a pesar de que Healer se entregó al príncipe de la Tierra, este la había tomado como un mero desahogo, que no se volvería a repetir, porque el necesitaba una princesa a su lado, y dado que ya no estaba Serena, tomaría a la más cercana.

El esfuerzo de Yaten, fue una monumental estupidez.

Después de decir eso, Rei comenzó a llorar, pero eso hizo que Yaten por fin abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta del porqué, y entonces ahora el furioso era él.

-Fue intenso y errático- declaro Yaten ponzoñosamente-, me imagino que estaba urgido, apuesto que la inocente de Serena murió con su virtud intacta, ¡Rei no te perdiste de nada!, ¡también cabe mencionar que yo la tengo más grande que él!

Una bofetada fue lo que resonó en el almacén, dos libretas en el suelo, y una morocha corriendo, para no volverle a dirigir la palabra, más que para lo indispensable.

.:.

Y de regreso a la vista de una ciudad devastada, Yaten tiro al vacío la colilla de cigarro. Se masajeo la sien preocupado, esperaba que eso no lo llegara a saber nunca Taiki, o peor aún Fighter. Seguro seria la decepción de su vida.

"Esto se ha vuelto un asco".

Unas lágrimas corrieron de sus esmeraldas, porque Yaten se había enamorado de Rei Hino, y ahora tenía la certeza de que jamás seria suya.

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **:.**

-Amaneciste muy contento- dijo Ikuko.

Sammy sonrió ampliamente mientras su madre le servía el desayuno. El chico estaba fascinado por haber escuchado a Fighter cantar para él, revolvió con alegría el azúcar en el café, esta vez sí uso, era un lujo esos días, pero esa mañana se sentía en las nubes, además, recientemente, había encontrado en una joyería derrumbada un hermoso anillo con una estrella, pensaba dárselo a Fighter, soñaba con formar una familia con ella, pues la unión entre ellos era palpable, pero es que a la pelinegra si le gustaban sus ojos, le gustaba mirarlos, era como mirar a Serena, aunque no tenía el mismo brillo que ella, pero era parecido, era un consuelo para Fighter. Por supuesto, sin querer, le dio falsas esperanzas al chico.

A Sammy incontables veces le habían dicho entre bromas sus amigos si no había probado ya las carnes de aquella, para su infortunio la respuesta era negativa, pero pensaba que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y que tal vez si le podía dar una oportunidad, ante sus ojos, Fighter necesitaba un hombre que la cuidara, y claro que era extraterrestre, pero eso no le importaba, ¿Qué si antes se transformaba en hombre? ¡Puras tonterías! ¡Ya no existía ese tal Seiya Kou prendado de su hermana!, ahora estaba Fighter, una mujer simplemente maravillosa.

-Hijo, el café se enfría, estas en las nubes, quien sabe que travesuras estarás planeando.

-No sé, a lo mejor me gustaría darte nietos.

Ikuko escupió su café, agradeció que no tuviera azúcar que se desperdiciara.

\- ¿Perdón?

-Ando planeando dártelos pronto.

-Pero hijo…

Ella sabía, sin que él hubiera confesado, que bebía los vientos por Fighter.

-Ya se lo que dirás, pero créeme que estas equivocada, ella ya la olvido, estoy seguro- Sammy se levantó y fue por su mochila pues ese día saldría temprano con Haruka- te demostrare que estas equivocada- declaro palmeando en su bolsillo el anillo.

Cuando saludo a una Haruka que lo esperaba afuera de la Torre, rememoro el día que conoció a Fighter.

.:.

Fue en medio de unas vías de tren.

Sammy no pudo regresar a Tokio, porque se detuvo todo el transporte, pero sintiendo en su corazón que tenía que regresar, tomo camino solo, dejando el instituto en Nagoya, donde se había instalado para estudiar por una beca, vivía con unos parientes lejanos, que poco les importo dejarlo partir, todo mundo estaba asustado al ver que las líneas celulares dejaron de funcionar, era como ver un apocalipsis de película.

Y ahí, paradas frente a un coche deportivo, al lado de las vías del tren las encontró, Haruka, Michiru – que aún eran inseparables- y Fighter, quien fue la que inicio todo, pues contacto a la madre de Serena para darle la triste noticia, y ella les imploro que buscaran a su hijo, pues ni las líneas telefónicas servían, no sabía nada, Michiru ayudándose con el espejo del mar, supo los pasos del hijo menor de los Tsukino, el padre de familia no les tuvo confianza, así que no las acompaño, y además confiaba en sus parientes de Nagoya, sabía que cuidarían bien de su hijo mientras iba por él. Y estaba necio en esperar, porque los militares de aquel entonces, ordenaron no moverse de sus casas hasta controlar la situación, pues los saqueos y vandalismo comenzaron una vez revivieron las personas y notaron que su mundo cambio.

Fighter fue quien le dio la noticia, "Tu hermana murió", no pudo decir el cómo ni por qué en ese momento, ni que se quedaría sin una tumba donde ponerle flores, Fighter solo atino a llorar una vez más , pero esta vez con Sammy en sus brazos, quien era un adolescente apenas, recién descubriendo su personalidad, sus sueños, pero ahora rotos, quebrados como el resto del mundo, se dejó consolar por la pelinegra, una chica no tan mayor que él, pero que se le veía confiable, hermosa y cálida.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Sammy quedara enamorado de la azabache.

:.

.:

:.

Los maullidos de Luna despertaron a Fighter, se removió con la espalda dolida, el sillón no era muy cómodo, además después del recuerdo-pesadilla que soñó, no es como si hubiera dormido mucho.

-Ah, te espantaste por la persona que está en mi habitación- dijo con tristeza, pues estaba segura que a lo mejor la gatita reconocería a Serena en el muchacho, pero no fue el caso.

Levanto a Luna en sus brazos, la pobre no hablaba desde que murió Artemis.

Fighter abrió la puerta de la recamara, esperando ver al chico levantado, pero este solo se quejaba, Luna escondió la cabecita en su pecho.

El chico volvió a quejarse, pero esta vez con las manos en su estómago. No tardaría en levantarse. Fighter se paró al lado de la cama, expectante de que abriera los ojos, porque aun, tenía la esperanza.

"Tienen que ser azules."

Pero cuando las espesas pestañas se abrieron, y dieron paso a unos llamativos ojos gris plata, ahí termino la esperanza.

-Vaya, creí que nunca te despertarías- trato de decir Fighter sin que se notara la decepción en su voz.

El chico volteo a todos lados, haciendo que su largo cabello platinado se moviera con gracia, casi mágicamente, se tocó su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Fighter.

El chico la miro extrañado, y sin previo aviso, se giró sobre la cama, para dar en el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - se apresuró la pelinegra.

El gruñido del estómago le contesto a Fighter.

Luna salto al suelo, ahora enternecida por la escena, era como ver un bebé, pero uno muy crecidito.

-Seguro no has comido nada, veamos que haremos- dijo poniendo una mano en la barbilla- ¡ya se! - exclamo golpeando sus palmas- te preparare algo, no soy buena en la cocina, pero, no te morirás por una intoxicación, mientras tu…- la pelinegra busco algo en su closet- te pondrás esto- saco un viejo conjunto de cuando era Seiya, guardaba ropa de hombre por si la llegaba a ocupar- bueno, te espero afuera, Luna, vigílalo.

La gatita solo asintió.

Fighter se puso a cocinar, incluso chiflo un poco, era raro, muy raro, estaba completamente fuera de su rutina, con un extraño en su departamento, siendo que no le gustaba tener visitas, era como su templo, y por tonto que pareciera, eso la puso de buen humor, se suponía que ese día tenía practica con Lita, - "Ya me perdonara"- porque seguro faltaría.

Cocinar esos días era toda una proeza, Taiki había creado un artefacto raro, una cosa que parecía estufa, pero que funcionaba con plástico, y, sin embargo, el tipo de combustión no era toxico, era el mejor trabajo que había realizado Taiki en mucho tiempo, pues reciclaba y evitaba el consumo de los pocos árboles que seguían en pie, eso antes de caer en las drogas, pero estaba en recuperación. Solo Fighter apoyo al castaño, Yaten no sabía la razón de porque el hermano más inteligente de los tres termino siendo adicto, pero la desilusión del no regreso a Kinmoku, lo que provoco Ami, y lo peor, fue que ayudo en aquel gran error. Aun Taiki no entendía como Fighter le había perdonado tan fácilmente.

Pero no le comentaron nada a Yaten, que de por si se veía luchando contra sus propios demonios, pero que se cerraba para ser ayudado.

.:.

El miau de Luna hizo que Fighter volteara, casi tira el plato que tenía en sus manos, atrás de Luna, gateando, como imitándola, se encontraba el chico, enseñando las nalgas, con los calzones puestos en la cabeza, y toda la demás ropa enredada al cuello.

\- ¡Que te pasa! - grito cerrando los ojos- ¡Vístete adecuadamente!

Para Fighter era increíble, sabía que la visión del trasero del chico no se la quitaría en años, peor cuando este se tiro al piso al escucharle gritar, pero girándose con las piernas abiertas, enseñando sus atributos de hombre.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¡Luna haz algo! ¡O te quedas sin tus croquetas!

La aludida maulló a modo de protesta. No es que ella pudiera hacer mucho , Fig hter tenía que hacerlo, cayendo en cuenta que igual el chico estaba perdido, desubicado, y cansada de verle desnudo, se puso manos a la obra, le quito la ropa mal puesta, tratando de no mirarlo mucho, asunto que ya no tenía arreglo, incluso cerro los ojos cuando paso el bóxer por sus piernas, y soltó varias maldiciones cuando por fin se los subió por completo, ya terminado eso, lo demás fue más sencillo.

-Espero que no me estés tomando el pelo, o juro que te golpeare.

Los ojos gris plata le miraron curiosos mientras era vestido, Fighter se ruborizo un poco mientras le abrochaba los botones, maldiciendo nuevamente por no haber elegido una playera fácil de poner, era un momento extraño y algo íntimo, no todos los días andaba vistiendo hombres desnudos.

-Aun no me has dicho como te llamas.

El chico hizo un sonido parecido al maullido de Luna.

-Vaya, si tienes cuerdas vocales, pero ese no puede ser tu nombre, has sido mal influenciado por cierta felina, ella tiene la culpa- bromeo ya más relajada.

La gatita indignada le dio un leve arañazo en las piernas a Fighter.

-Si sabes hablar, entonces, dime tu nombre.

El chico parpadeo varias veces.

-Desearía que pudieras hablar- suspiro Fighter cansada.

-Hablar- respondió por fin.

\- ¡Exacto! - exclamo Fighter terminándolo de vestir.

-Exacto- copio el chico.

La pelinegra se pasó las manos por la cara, fastidiada porque solo repitiera sus palabras, se levantó para poner algo de distancia.

-Bueno come algo, a lo mejor con la panza llena te vienen las ideas.

Fighter termino de acomodar los platos con los vegetales y el huevo.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?

Luna maulló al lado del chico.

-Ya deja de contestar por él, ah perdón, tus croquetas.

Y también le sirvió a Luna.

Viendo que el chico seguía en el suelo, supuso que podría estar lastimado después de todo.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

Se agacho resignada y lo tomo de las manos para levantarlo. Era tan ligero, que la fuerza ejercida fue suficiente para que sus cuerpos chocaran, pecho con pecho, la cara inocente del chico le miro tan de cerca, que pudo sentir la respiración sobre su boca.

-No seas aprovechado, o te saco de una patada, mira, solo tengo un banco- lo acomodo en el asiento- te lo cedo, solo por hoy.

Como también ya estaba hambrienta, comenzó a comer, pero el chico no se movía.

\- ¿Es enserio?

El chico gimió tocándose el estómago.

-Habrase visto- se quejó Fighter.

Quien tomo la cuchara y la acerco a la boca del desconocido, golpeo suavemente los labios rosados.

-Anda come, dejara de dolerte el estómago.

El chico parpadeo varias veces, y finalmente abrió la boca, una vez que comenzó a masticar, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y nuevamente abrió la boca para pedir más.

-No te voy a dar de comer cual bebé, hazlo solo- dijo Fighter dejando la cuchara en el plato.

El chico la miro esta vez con tristeza. Fighter trato de ignorarlo mientras comía su propio desayuno. Luna maulló como tratando de apoyar al desconocido.

\- ¿De qué lado estas? – la pelinegra rodo los ojos- me lleva…

Nuevamente tomo la cuchara y le dio de comer. Era una escena muy bonita, ver como el chico comenzaba a masticar con alegría, y pidiendo más con esos ojos tan expresivos, si Luna hablara, seguramente le diría que parecían una pareja de recién casados, comiendo amorosamente, se burlaría agregando que salían corazoncitos de la pequeña cocina.

Afortunadamente para Fighter, Luna no hablaría de eso, sonrió al imaginarse todas esas tonterías.

\- ¡Ya vine por ti!

Lita entro como torbellino al departamento, quedándose estática ante la romántica escena, igual que la cuchara que sostenía Fighter, igual que el muchacho de cabello plateado que la miro mientras abría la boca para seguir recibiendo el sagrado alimento.

Un "maldita la hora en que le di una copia de mi llave" … murió en los labios de Fighter.

…

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 **Pues bien, seguro tendrás muchas dudas, la trama esta algo enredada, agradeceré que me las digas.**

 **Por cierto, sino quedo claro, no es Sereno, pero si tiene relación con ella- Gregorioabel, casi le atinas-, por eso la atracción con Fighter, ¿alguna teoría?**

 **En fin tal vez quedo un poco confuso, pero aunque me duele admitirlo, en este fic Fighter ya tuvo su noche buena con alguien, lo demás cuando se convirtió en Seiya si fue un sueño, eso no ha pasado, aun, pero pasara.**

 **Healer y Darien encamados, Rei lo supo, no more comments (huye por temor a la muchedumbre) ah ¿y que onda con Mina y Yaten?, bueno aun no se, pero seguro habrá pasado algo XD.**

 **Sammy enamorado de Fighter, y el pobre aun no sabe que ya le llego competencia.**

 **Mate al probre de Artemis, soy una maldita.**

 **Me falto platicar lo de Ami y Taiki, esta bien grueso, ya les contare, pero mas de uno saldrá espantado por eso, o algo asi.**

 **Galaxia no se ha andado quieta, y agregare además, a Diamante a la ecuación :v**

 **El titulo del capitulo es una canción, creo que asi será de aquí en adelante.**

 **Y muchas gracias por el recibimiento, espero no me odies con este fic, será muy dramático.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**:**

 **.*.**

 **-*So long*-**

 **:**

* * *

 **Admiro la pálida luna**

 **Estoy despertando**

 **Señor, ten piedad de mi alma**

 **.**

.

-Creo que llegue en un mal momento…

Pero antes de que Lita se escurriera tras la puerta, Fighter se levantó casi volando, dejando al desconocido con la cuchara metida en la boca.

-Espera, espera, ¡no es lo que tú crees!

-Si yo no pienso nada, pero, enserio que no sabía que ya te gustaban los hombres, ¡pero que no te de pena el experimentar! ¡Yo una vez estuve medio interesada en Haruka! Me veía tan rara, que las chicas creyeron que andaba tras sus huesitos, a todos nos pasa, no te apures, yo te entiendo.

-No, no- se defendió Fighter negando fuertemente con la cabeza- esto no es así, yo lo encontré, de hecho…, - sintió que no tenía caso contarle el resto, si Yaten no le creyó viendo la escena, menos Lita- solo me dio lastima, como era muy noche no supe que hacer, y terminé trayéndolo conmigo.

\- ¿Y porque le estabas dando de comer en la boca? ¡Como si fueras su novia! - señalo con vehemencia Lita.

Fighter se sonrojo.

Lita se tuvo que estirar, para mirar por encima del hombro de Fighter, el chico de largo cabello platinado, acariciaba la cabeza de Luna, y pese a su escandalera, no les prestaba atención a lo que estuvieran discutiendo ellas.

-Mmmm, supongo que te voy a creer, a decir verdad, él no se ve muy interesado en ti- el ego de Fighter se vio golpeado, frunció el ceño y también volteo, el chico estaba muy entretenido delineando con sus finos dedos la cara de Luna, como si no hubiera otra cosa más emocionante alrededor, la gatita ya tenía las mejillas rojas por la atención recibida, "Traidora"- pero ¿de dónde salió?, parece un príncipe.

-No sé de dónde viene, solo lo encontré- respondió Fighter cruzando los brazos.

-¡Es muy atractivo!, y no se parece a ninguno de mis sempais, luce no sé, tan brillante, creo que, si Seiya estuviera aquí, apuesto a que sería mucho más atractivo que tú.

-¡No te pases!

Lita soltó una gran carcajada, y no era fácil, nada fácil, para alguien que renuncio a uno de sus más grandes sueños: ser madre, desde que comenzaron los abortos alrededor del mundo, ella tomo una difícil decisión, y bebió unas hierbas que tenían el poder de esterilizar, ella nunca tendría un hijo, no quiso vivir la ilusión para después cargar con la agonía de perderlo, Kakkyu ya había perdido un hijo de Darién, Lita oraba para que el nuevo bebé que estaban esperando si se lograra.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces, ¿vamos a practicar o no? ¡Todos esperan que demos un buen espectáculo! - dijo Lita con energía.

-Pero no puedo dejarlo solo, es como un niño pequeño, apenas habla.

\- ¿No te ha dicho su nombre?

-No.

\- ¿Ya le dijiste el tuyo?

Fighter negó.

-Ay mujer, por ahí debemos empezar.

Lita se acercó hasta el chico, quien levanto la mirada ante su imponente porte.

-Soy Lita Kino, mucho gusto- dijo haciendo el tradicional saludo japonés.

El chico simplemente parpadeo.

-Te lo dije, no es muy platicador- recalco Fighter.

-Pero si listo, mira que hacerte que le dieras de comer en la boca.

"Y eso que no viste cuando lo vestí"

\- ¡Ya olvida eso!

Lita volvió a reír.

-Bueno, veamos si tienes razón, a ver si presentándome en forma nos dice quién es, mi nombre es Fighter Kou, la traidora que ronronea a tu lado es Luna, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No sé.

\- ¡Si habla! ¡Qué bonita voz! ¡Mucho más varonil que la de Seiy..!- grito Lita.

\- ¡Te calmas con eso! - exclamo molesta la pelinegra.

Lita volvió a reír, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con esa intensidad, esa era una de las razones por las que había formado una amistad con Fighter, estar cerca de ella siempre la ponía de buen humor, y a veces podía saber de Taiki, pues a pesar de que vivían en el mismo edificio, el chico no socializaba mucho, apenas en el cumpleaños de Sammy se dio un tiempo, solo canto con sus hermanos y luego desapareció de la fiesta.

\- ¿Nombre? - pregunto el desconocido, se quedó unos minutos callado, los otros le dieron tiempo a ver si les revelaba su identidad- no, no tengo nombre, nunca, nunca fue necesario.

-Si es raro- dijo Lita ya más seria.

-Pues si no tiene un nombre, tendré que darle uno, veamos- los ojos zafiro y la mirada color plata se observaron unos instantes- bueno, te llamare Shiro.

Lita apoyo la elección.

-Bueno Shiro- le dijo la castaña- nosotros tenemos una práctica- y nos vas a acompañar, no espera un segundo, Fighter, el chico es muy vistoso, será mejor que se esconda bajo una capucha para no armar revuelo, ya al rato les diremos a los demás del nuevo habitante de la Torre.

-Tienes razón- Fighter se apresuró a su cuarto y cuando regreso traía una sudadera gris- Lita, ¿se la puedes poner por favor?

\- ¿Qué se la ponga yo? ¿Y cómo es que esta vestido? Y con tu ropa, ¡ah!, ¡picarona!

\- ¡Lita! - se quejó Fighter con un fuerte sonrojo al verse descubierta.

:.

.:

:.

No podía esperar a que llegaran Mina y Hotaru, eso no lo iba a dejar pasar, Sailor Galaxia había robado un cargamento que las Naciones Aliadas de Europa les habían enviado, eran principalmente artefactos de guerra, lo más sofisticado y letal que podían darse el lujo en esos días.

Darién golpeo fuertemente sobre la mesa, solo con él se encontraban Michiru y Ami, pues Kakkyu estaba en reposo.

-No siento que sea buena idea- comento Ami.

-Yo estoy con ella- declaro Michiru.

\- ¡Pero yo soy su príncipe! ¡Y ordeno que vayamos por lo que nos pertenece, cada momento sin encararla es una oportunidad para ella de burlarse, no lo voy a tolerar! ¡Además ya poseemos tres cristales arcoíris! ¡Por fin tenemos una ventaja! ¿Han seguido brillando no?

Ami asintió. Michiru intento ser optimista y termino apoyándolo.

-Bueno, no se diga más, vayamos.

Ami espero que esa no fuera otra mala idea en la que participaba, ya antes varias vidas se habían afectado, esperaba que no volviera a ser así.

:.

.:

.:

Haruka y Sammy se encontraban ya en las puertas del zoológico, como Setsuna hacía tiempo que no se daba una vuelta por la Torre, tuvieron que ir a cerciorarse si estaba bien. Entraron un poco cautelosos, viendo por ahí a los elefantes sueltos, unas jirafas mas allá, e incluso un orangután rascándose, ya no eran muchos animales, algunos ya habían caído en las cazuelas de las personas hambrientas, hasta que por fin aquellas entraron en razón, no podían presentir de las otras especies, si algo había enseñado la historia a los humanos, es que todos eran indispensables en la naturaleza, de alguna u otra manera, solo Fighter con los demás lograron que los pocos habitantes de la ciudad entraran en razón, con la promesa de proporcionar animales domésticos para su consumo, no era mucho lo que lograban criar dadas las condiciones del clima, pero como podían cumplían su cometido.

Sammy era el encargado del gallinero en la Torre, y también un intermediario para con los demás, en una pequeña jaula llevaba unas de las gallinas que proporcionaría a la Legión, Haruka estaba muy orgullosa de ver como el chico se tomaba muy enserio sus responsabilidades, pese a la pérdida de su padre, hermana y la devastación, era un chico ejemplar, y grande fue la sorpresa de Haruka cuando vio que él estaba interesado en Fighter, solo esperaba que eso terminara bien.

\- ¡Setsu! - grito Sammy.

De entre una espesa maleza salió ella.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- ¡Que preguntas son esas! - regaño Haruka- ¡Tiene más de un mes que no vas a la Torre!

\- ¿Ya paso tanto?

\- ¿Has estado comiendo bien Setsu? - dijo Sammy acercándose- traje un pedazo de pastel que preparo Lita, le quedo genial.

-Muchas gracias- dijo tomando el pequeño paquete.

Se podría decir que Setsuna era la más cuerda de todas, después de todo, ella era la única Sailor que había visto el morir y renacer del mundo en varias ocasiones, lo que vivían, para ella, no era nada nuevo.

Aunque ahora por primera vez, una ligera arruga se había formado en uno de sus ojos, ella nunca había experimentado el envejecimiento, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, eso la tenía descolocada más que nada, y porque le gustaba la encomienda de cuidar de los animales salvajes, y porque tenía un poco de vergüenza al ver como se iba marchitando, habitaba sola.

-¿Cómo están los demás?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas, sucia y oxidada- ¿Taiki ya se repuso del todo? ¿El abuelo de Rei sigue en cama? ¿Yaten dejo de fumar por fin? ¿Y Lita? ¿Tu madre como esta?

-Son muchas preguntas Setsu- contesto Sammy, mientras Haruka se recargaba en un viejo roble con los brazos cruzados- digamos que vamos mejorando, pero no has preguntado por Fighter.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, ella es como nuestro sol- dijo antes de comer el primer bocado de pastel.

Sammy sonrió mientras palmeaba el anillo de compromiso en su bolsa del pantalón.

-Haruka, ¿podrías dejar un minuto a solas con Setsu?

Ella rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar por ahí. Sammy miro como la rubia se alejaba, cuando la dejo de ver respiro fuerte, pues lo que iba a confesar era un asunto muy serio.

-Setsu, quiero casarme con Fighter, ¿crees que me acepte?

Después de su madre, a Setsuna le tenía mucha confianza, y por supuesto que a Haruka también, aunque eso sí, a Sammy le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de esas cosas con la chica de los vientos, y sobre todo ahora que termino con Michiru, porque si hablaba de temas amorosos con ella, sentía que era como abrir una vieja herida.

-Sammy, no estoy segura, Fighter te quiere mucho, pero creo que solo te ve como un hermano pequeño.

\- ¡Pero acabo de cumplir dieciocho!

-No es la edad.

\- ¡Pero ella siempre me sigue, siempre busca en mi mirada algo!, ¡Y no me vayas a decir que es a Serena!

Setsuna suspiro derrotada.

-Entonces no tengo nada que decirte, pero, sabes que a ella le gustan las chicas, ahí hay un obstáculo.

-Pero le gusta mi compañía- murmuro Sammy triste.

Setsuna sabía que esa conversación no tenía pies ni cabeza, ya habían tenido una parecida hace un año, cuando empezó su enamoramiento, por eso decidió que debían hablar de otra cosa.

-Acaba de nacer el primer oso en mucho tiempo, ya tiene un mes, por eso no he ido a la torre, quería ver que siguiera bien.

\- ¡Enserio! - exclamo Sammy emocionado, hacía mucho que no se lograba un cachorro- ¡Haruka, regresa! ¡Tenemos un cachorro de oso, vamos a verlo!

La mujer del viento apareció a su lado espantándolo.

-Debes estar siempre alerta- le dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

Sammy bufo bajito mientras se ponía de pie con Setsuna.

.:

:.

.:

Lejos de ahí, en lo que fuera la televisora de Galaxia, se encontraban luchando Darién, Michiru y Ami contra Sailor Iron Mouse y Galaxia.

De un golpe dado por Galaxia, Darién voló por los aires.

-Eres un debilucho, como siempre, ¡me sorprende que todavía sigas vivo!

Michiru se puso a su lado, mientras Ami seguía peleando con la otra.

Darién se levantó y entonces saco los cristales, sintió como el poder venia, sonrió saboreando el triunfo.

-Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.

Y sin decir más, expulso su energía en contra de Galaxia, quien, sonriendo, saco dos cristales arcoíris también y contrarresto el poder, asombradas todas miraron el choque de los rayos.

-No son los únicos que estuvieron buscando estas preciosas joyas- declaro Galaxia.

Sailor Iron Mouse se puso atrás de Galaxia, mientras el brillo de ambos rayos iluminaba el enorme salón, lleno de imágenes de la vía láctea.

De pronto un leve crujido alerto a todos, eran los cristales, parecían que ya estaban dando todo de sí.

\- ¡Darién para! - suplico Ami ante el terror de perderlos.

Pero la ignoro, mientras seguía enviando más y más energía.

-Señora Galaxia, los nuestros también se están fisurando.

-No importa mi querida Mouse, no es mi único haz bajo la manga, y lo sabes.

La pequeña Sailor sonrió recordando a que se refería.

Y comenzó a retroceder Galaxia, Darién aumento más el poder, pero los cristales ya tenían más fisuras.

\- ¡Darién, no más! - volvió a suplicar Ami.

\- ¡Pero estamos a punto de vencerla!

-Como siempre tan equivocado- dijo Galaxia tranquilamente mientras sacaba un cristal oscuro, uniéndolo a los otros dos, creando un cristal gris, aumentando su poder, siendo suficiente para lograr que Darién saliera disparados, junto con los miles de cristales rotos, Michiru vio con horror, Ami igual, como su última esperanza se hacía pedazos, igual les sucedió a los cristales de Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia tuvo un sangrado en la mano donde sostenía los suyos, y ayudada por Iron Mouse, abandonaron el lugar, pero prometiéndoles que volverían para destruirlos.

Ami y Michiru se arrojaron al suelo con lágrimas, temblando de dolor, e intentando inútilmente juntar los pedazos de cristal, incluso aquellos que había usado Galaxia y que abandono al ver que ya no le eran útiles. A final de cuentas, eran los últimos recuerdos de su princesa, sin estos, ya no tenían nada de Serena, nada.

Ambas se lamentaron en gritos, cuando cada fragmento se desvaneció en sus dedos, dejándolas si era posible, aun mas desoladas, no sabían cómo seguirían después de eso.

Darién simplemente golpeo el suelo furioso, sin saber que en esos momentos, Kakkyu estaba sangrando, entre gritos de dolor, perdiendo a su hija.

:.

.:

:.

Ya de regreso a la Torre, Haruka tuvo un presentimiento, se detuvo un momento cuando pasaban al lado de una bodega destruida, se tocó el pecho extrañada, era como si hubiera sentido el dolor de Michiru, y la perdida de los cristales.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? - pregunto Sammy preocupado.

-No es nada.

Siguieron caminando, pero ella recordó al ver esa bodega, que en un lugar como ese, todo termino con Michiru.

Su mujer de los mares y ella, siempre habían sido de una misma opinión. Pero después de la pérdida del señor Tsukino, todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor.

.

..

Se encontraban en una bodega donde guardaban los alimentos recuperados por ellas.

-Michiru, no estás hablando enserio, ¿verdad? Esa comida- señalo con un dedo los paquetes-, ¡es para todos!, no podemos quedarnos con ellos, y menos usarlos como un medio de pago para forzar a las personas a luchar una guerra que era nuestra, ¡ellos ya tienen suficientes problemas!

-Pero Darién no opina lo mismo, además, estoy segura que solo el podrá usar los cristales arcoíris, mira que ser el primero en encontrar uno, ¿no lo entiendes Haruka? Es una señal, una señal de nuestra princesa que nos dice que debemos seguirle, si derrotamos a Galaxia junto con Darién, todo irá mejorando, ¿no estas harta de todo? ¡ya ni siquiera podemos salir a pasear en auto! ¡y no es que me esté quejando de la falta de cosas banales! ¡pero extraño nuestra vida juntas! ¡ya ni podemos hacer el amor tan seguido, porque compartimos nuestro espacio con los demás! ¡Todo es un infierno! ¡Ya pasaron tres años! ¡Tres años!

-Fighter dice que debemos seguir el ejemplo de nuestra princesa, dar todo de nosotras, porque si Serena….

\- ¡Basta ya! ¡Hasta parece que ahora te gusta Fighter! ¡Mira que antes la odiabas! ¿No será que ahora te gusta?

\- ¡No digas tonterías Michiru, Fighter solo trata de honrar la memoria de nuestra princesa! - dijo Haruka con los puños apretados.

-Haruka, ya supera la muerte de esa niña- dijo Michiru con los ojos llorosos, había llegado a su límite- ¡ni siquiera te dejo un pelo para que lloraras!

La rubia no lo podía creer, cada palabra fue dicha con la total intención de lastimarla, pero Michiru paso a su lado, sin remordimientos.

\- ¡Si llevas a esas personas a una batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, cuando regreses, ya no vas a encontrarme! - advirtió Haruka

\- ¿De qué debo preocuparme? – pregunto la aguamarina dándole la espalda- Seguramente Fighter marchara a tu lado gustosa, que sean muy felices las dos, yo si pienso hundirme en el infierno por este planeta.

En aquel entonces, Fighter tuvo un enfrentamiento muy fuerte con Darién, no quería permitir eso, pero este tenía un arma, le tuvo que apuntar a la cabeza para que se apartara y los dejara partir.

-No me voy a contener, aunque seas una mujer- advirtió el príncipe de la Tierra quitándole el seguro al arma.

Las chicas miraron tensas la escena, Luna se puso al lado de Fighter, incluso Haruka como respaldándola.

-Pues entonces tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver, ¡solo vas a matarlos a todos! ¡Esos hombres no saben a lo que se enfrentaran!

Darién rio.

-Oh, yo sé que tu si sabes, tú ya lo viviste, ¡Cuando Galaxia mato a mi prometida! ¡No te des aires de buena persona! ¡También tienes sangre en tus manos! ¡ya intentaste una venganza también! ¡Resultando con la perdida de Kenji Tsukino! ¡No me jodas con tus aires de lo correcto!

Fighter tembló y comenzó a llorar por eso. Darién era tan venenoso e injusto, en realidad no era culpa de la pelinegra, era de hecho más bien suya, y del mismo Kenji Tsukino que quiso buscar venganza por su hija muerta.

Después, no hubo más oposición viendo que ya estaban más que decididos esos hombres, envueltos por la palabrería de Darién, quien les mostro en un cetro improvisado, un cristal poderoso según prometió los llevaría a la victoria y el mundo seria de nuevo el mismo, con la desesperación a flor de piel, todos le siguieron.

:.

Por supuesto, aquella vez, ese cristal no brillo para el príncipe de la Tierra.

Y Michiru junto a Mina, Ami, Hotaru y Darién, cruzaron la oscuridad más grande de su existencia, perdiendo decenas de vidas, hombres que fueron engañados por un mundo lleno de esperanza y un pedazo de pan para sus familias.

Cuando regresaron derrotadas a la isla de Odaiba, ya no encontraron a sus compañeras, ni a lo que quedaba de la familia Tsukino, solo fueron miradas de odio lo que hallaron, de las familias buscando a sus padres, hijos, sobrinos, primos, tíos, todos muertos, porque ni uno regreso.

Después de aquello, esa parte de la población se unió a la Legión.

:.

Haruka contuvo una lagrima, ni después de eso Michiru entro en razón, además no deseaba verse tan vulnerable al lado de Sammy, recompuso su postura y camino con fuerza sobre escombros y más escombros, de la calle por donde pasaban.

.:

:.

:.

Fighter y Lita se escabulleron hasta las afueras de la Torre, una escuela cercana era su objetivo, el gimnasio había sido totalmente construido por los habitantes de la Torre, les servía para sus actividades de deportes, Lita sobre todo se encargaba de esa parte, estuvo de acuerdo con Fighter que tener a los jóvenes ocupados era una buena idea, era increíble, pero sin redes sociales más de un adolescente se quitó la vida.

Ellas apostaron entonces por eso, tal vez sentirse hábiles en alguna disciplina, a los más jóvenes les diera una especie de poder, hasta ahora les había funcionado, organizaban torneos entre las dos, a veces incluso uno que otro chico de la Legión venia como invitado, claro, siempre que estuviera dispuesto a seguir las reglas, y muchas veces se quedaban, no es que la pasaran tan mal en la Legión, pues era Andrew Furuhata su líder, alguien que en su pasado fue pacífico y amable, pero ahora, uno más que había roto su vieja amistad, de ser íntimo amigo de Darién Chiba, ahora era una especie de antagonista.

Pero nadie podía culpar a Andrew, pues Darién les quito su protección y apoyo, dejando a las personas de lado, para solo concentrarse en la búsqueda de poder, y por eso, un día de hace años, Unazuki había sido violada, ella sola, salió a la ciudad, busco comida en los escombros, sin avisarle a nadie, Andrew en ese entonces todavía era amable y sonriente, después de eso se volvió frio y duro, tomo a su hermana que milagrosamente vivió y formo la Legión.

:.

Acontecimientos terribles uno tras otro.

Pero, tal vez ahora, un brillo de esperanza había llegado.

Shiro se acomodó en una de las gradas, estaban bastante estropeadas, pero aun servían.

Lita saco una pelota de básquetbol, esa vez, tenían planeado dar una lección de muestra a los más pequeños de la torre.

Fighter hizo leves estiramientos.

Y el juego comenzó, ambas eran muy buenas, era como una batalla campal, de ver quien lograba anotar, y no era nada aburrido, ambas hacían jugadas y saltos imposibles para cualquier otro humano, era su plus, finalmente Lita anoto primero, pero después de unos segundo Fighter empato.

\- ¡Soy la mejor!

\- ¡Ahora veras!

Las cosas se fueron poniendo más y más intensas, ya iban cincuenta, cincuenta.

Shiro las miraba emocionado, como si nunca hubiera visto ese juego.

En medio del sudor y tal vez la frustración que ambas cargaban, comenzaron a golpearse un poco al intentar quitarle la pelota a la otra.

De pronto cuando Lita dio un salto por encima de cuatro metros para impedir que Fighter anotara, y siendo que la pelinegra puso toda su fuerza, el golpe certero de la pelota en su pecho hizo caer a Lita, impidiendo el punto, pero ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cayo tirada abajo del aro.

\- ¡Lita! - grito Fighter acercándose y viendo la herida en la frente de la castaña, rompió parte de su playera para improvisar un vendaje- ¡perdóname, perdóname!

Shiro también había bajado, pero lentamente.

-Estoy bien, además también me puse intensa, ¡auch!- se quejó cuando la tela toco la herida – además mejor que pasara ahorita y no cuando nos vieran los niños.

Lita trato de levantarse, pero cayo de rodillas.

-Creo que tendré que cargarte de regreso.

-La hermosa Fighter me llevara en brazos, ¡Wow que emoción!

-No estas tan mal, mira que seguir bromeando, hoy andas desatada.

-Pues tú y tu novio que me han hecho la mañana.

Fighter se sonrojo.

-Bueno como sea-dijo levantando a Lita de suelo- espero no se te infecte, creo que fue un pedazo de metal el que te abrió la frente, quedara una fea marca, lo siento, _desearía_ que se curara de alguna manera.

De pronto Lita sintió una calidez en su cara, y al instante la herida dejo de dolerle.

-Oye Fighter bájame, ya me siento mejor- dijo extrañada.

La pelinegra no le creyó mucho, lo hizo lentamente y aun sosteniéndola un poco por si las dudas. Pero efectivamente, cuando Lita se quitó la venda, ya no había herida, solo la mancha de sangre.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió eso? - pregunto Fighter.

Y ambas miraron sorprendidas a Shiro, pues estaba envuelto en luz.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Una estrella- contesto por fin.

…

Continuara.

…

* * *

Agradezco mucho sus reviews : Fatima Rivas, Mirel Moon, Emily Vargas L, Gabiusa Kou ( _sabía que alguien me diría eso, y por eso, aquí ya se acabo la búsqueda XD, finite_ ) Maitiuska Kou y gregorioabel.

Perdonen mis desvaríos, pero tengo como cuatro universos paralelos en mi cabeza (mis otros fics) pero bueno estare concentrándome a todo en este porque esta bastante denso, como ven estoy concentrándome mucho en lo que paso antes, pero ya estaremos un poco más en la actualidad, aun me falta una petición de mano, unas lagrimas de cocodrilo por parte de Darien y demás.

¡Ah y como que una estrella! (Kami ya no fumes de eso, huye por enigmática)

¡No me abandones!


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **-Something Inside-**

 **.*.**

* * *

 **Algo dentro de ti**

 **Llora y te controla**

 **Porque si tu no me hubieras encontrado**

 **Yo te hubiera encontrado**

 **.**

 **:**

Taiki sostenia con fuerza la jeringa, solo, en su habitación, ¿tendria la fuerza de hacerlo?, ya que eso recién conseguido, era letal.

-¡No me parece buena idea!

Giro su cabeza con tanta rapidez, que no supo como no se rompió el cuello, era Serena quien le hablaba.

Pero la imagen desaparecio.

Taiki cerro los ojos con fuerza, por un momento su mente viajo a aquellos días de preparatoria, y recordó con amargura, "Hagamos que la batalla de Sailor Moon contra Sailor Galaxia sea más agresiva".

-Lo siento tanto…- murmuro.

No estaba sorprendido, así fue de joven, tan listo, unos de los coeficientes más elevados de Kinmoku, y frio, aunque esa frialdad ya no existía.

Pero también había tenido a Sailor Moon entre sus brazos, cuando ya nada mas quedaron ellas para protegerla de Sailor Galaxia, mientras Fighter y Healer lanzaban desesperados ataques.

"Creo en ti…"

Por los menos le había dicho algo bueno a Serena antes de ya no verla nunca más.

"Por supuesto, somos amigas".

Y Maker, Taiki, ambas entidades se juraron salva guardar la paz, restaurar todo por lo que ella dio la vida, hasta el punto de realizar peligrosos experimentos para traer de alguna forma su poder de regreso, y cuando pudo encontrar una fórmula exitosa junto a Ami y el profesor Tomoe, fue Hotaru con el permiso de su padre, la portadora de aquel virus-Sailor, llamándole al final solo Virus-S, y si, Hotaru incremento su poder físico, siendo la más ágil y fuerte de todas, pero en aquel tiempo, ya con las aguas calmadas, y aun el odio a flor de piel, mientras ellos realizaban ese experimento, fue que Fighter se fue en solitario en una misión suicida, para vengar la muerte de Serena, el resultado: ella arrastrándose de regreso, con el señor Tsukino quien le siguió sin que se diera cuenta, resultando gravemente herido, pues había perdido ambas extremidades inferiores, dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino.

Darién aun lo veía como su suegro, o algo así, porque se adjudicó por sobre la esposa y el hijo, la aprobación para salvarle.

-El suero le dará poderes, se salvará- fue su promesa.

Pero Taiki no estaba del todo de acuerdo, porque si bien si funciono en Hotaru, era porque ella había sido una Sailor.

Molly en ese entonces fungía como su ayudante en el laboratorio, y ayudo a preparar al convaleciente señor. Fighter estaba muy herida, y aun así desde su camilla protesto, Yaten tuvo que sacarla del lugar, Taiki quería ayudar a su hermana herida, y le hizo prometer a Ami que no le daría el virus-S a Kenji Tsukino, pero ella viendo como el hombre de a poco se le iba la vida, y con la presión de Darién sobre ella, rompió su promesa para con Taiki, ellos estaban apenas iniciando una relación. Se suponía que podían confiar entre ellos. Pero no fue así.

Al señor Tsukino se le administro el virus-S, sus piernas se regeneraron, si sobrevivió, y también se volvió loco, ganando rápidamente altura, fuerza y una horrible apariencia de bestia, matando en el proceso a la que fuera la mejor amiga de su hija: Molly, para después escapar del laboratorio, y no volver a verlo desde entonces.

La señora Ikuko le perdono aquello a Ami y Taiki, pero Sammy no, que desde entonces le guardo rencor al castaño, que ni el amor que sentía por Fighter logro disipar, solo lo toleraba porque era su hermano. En cuanto a Ami, aun le tenía bastante simpatía por aquel fugaz enamoramiento que tuvo hacia ella un día de playa, cuando todos reían alegres alrededor de la "Tonta de Serena", a sus ojos la peli azul, no tenía culpa, solo fue Darién nuevamente.

Taiki aventó la jeringa, no podía hacerlo, él no era así.

Pero no se había dado cuenta, hasta que el dolor le vino en el brazo, ya se había inyectado, cayó al suelo lleno de temblores y dolor, afortunadamente Rei llego, pudo entrar porque Taiki no cerraba con llave su departamento, como si ya no tuviera miedo a nada.

A nada.

 **:**

 **:*:**

 **:**

Habían estado tanto tiempo sumergidos en la oscuridad, que algo tan pequeño se les hacía maravilloso e increíble.

\- ¿Una estrella? - pregunto Fighter a Shiro.

-Si, soy una estrella, por favor, no le digan a nadie.

\- ¿Pero, como es posible?

Antes de que les pudiera contestar, entro Yaten corriendo a la cancha, tenia la cara sin color, y se notaba que había llorado, pues tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

\- ¡Taiki, es Taiki!, ¡nuestro hermano…está muriendo!

No preguntaron más, corrieron de regreso a la Torre.

Rei le aviso a Yaten, el hacerlo en verdad le había costado trabajo, pues desde hacia mucho que no le hablaba, pero dada la urgencia del momento, ambos olvidaron su vieja rencilla, pero antes de que Yaten fuera por Fighter, Rei saco algo muy especial que tenia en su poder, que había estado usando en su abuelo para mantenerlo sano: Un cristal arcoíris, que había mantenido oculto, lo encontró cuando ya se habían instalado en la Torre de Tokio.

Yaten miro de reojo a Fighter, a Lita, y con bastante desconfianza al chico de ojos plateados, temiendo incluso que le leyeran la mente.

"¡Por favor Yaten", le había suplicado Rei, "¡No le digas a nadie que tengo esto, créeme, solo traerá más desgracia si lo saben!"

Pero también ella le había prometido que lo usaría con Taiki.

Aun así, Yaten no tuvo fe, y fue verdadera su falta de esta. Pues, cuando llegaron al departamento de Taiki, el aun estaba sin despertar, y su cuerpo tan frio como si estuviera muerto.

En el pasillo Sammy le dijo, un lo siento a Fighter, como si su rencor hubiera sido el detonante para ello.

-No te preocupes.

Y tras de ella, apareció Shiro, Sammy intento ir tras ellos, pero su madre lo detuvo.

Para entonces Rei había ocultado el cristal.

-Lo siento Yaten, esas, hierbas- mintió- no funcionaron.

-Gracias de todas formas- contesto el de ojos verdes.

Fighter se arrodillo al lado de la cama, devastada.

En eso Sammy entro, mirando inquisitivamente al recién llegado, pero recomponiéndose, se armo de valor para decir lo que deseaba.

-Taiki, se fuerte, enserio, te perdono, esta vez sí, por favor, ¡no nos dejes tu también!

Fighter se levanto a consolar al muchacho, era irónico, ella misma sentía que deseaba ser consolada, ante sus ojos, Taiki seguro moriría. Sammy le apretó la cintura.

-Sammy, gracias, estoy segura que tus palabras reconfortan a Tai.

-He sido un pesado con él.

-Creo que hasta yo- confeso Yaten.

Rei estaba contrariada, asustada y culpable, pues sentía que, si no hubiera abusado del cristal en su abuelo y algunas otras personas de la Torre, tal vez no hubiera drenado su poder, ahora lo tenia escondido en un guardapelo, lo apretó contra su pecho, y salió de la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas, volviéndose a disculpar con Yaten antes de salir del departamento, el salió tras ella.

\- ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Tai? - pidió Fighter.

Todos salieron. La señora Tsukino, Lita, Haruka que se había mantenido callada, con los puños cerrados, impotente, Sammy, pero cuando Shiro también estaba saliendo Fighter le detuvo.

-No te vayas.

Sammy iba a protestar, pero su madre termino devolviéndolo a la realidad, jalándolo del brazo nuevamente.

Fighter incluso salió de la habitación y les pidió que abandonaran el departamento, tenía que asegurarse de que no los vieran. Nadie ya pregunto nada. Lita se quedo bien callada, esperando otro milagro, muy en su interior albergaba sentimientos hacia Taiki.

\- ¡Shiro, por favor, cúralo, sé que tú puedes hacerlo! - dijo la pelinegra con los ojos llorosos.

El chico se sentó en la cama mientras ella se quedó de pie.

\- ¿No seria mejor para el no despertar? Se le ve tan tranquilo.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Es lo que deseas entonces?

\- ¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡Y si lo harás que sea ya! ¡No ves que puede morir en cualquier momento!

-Lo voy a intentar, pero tendré que quedarme a solas con él.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Yo me quedo!

\- ¿No confías en mí?

-Bueno, te acabo de conocer, y mira que antes no hablabas ni nada, ¡hasta te vest…! – dijo sonrojada- ¡Bueno no es el momento!, ¿Y por qué tengo que irme?

-Porque tu hermano también necesita curarse del alma, lo percibo- dijo Shiro acariciando la frente de Taiki- sino es así, entonces seguramente esto volverá a suceder, sé que eso también lo deseas.

-Si- declaro Fighter, mirando fijamente esos ojos plateados, que de alguna extraña manera le daban toda la confianza del mundo, aunque la razón le dijera que eso era una locura-, entonces, confiare en ti Shiro, te lo encargo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Sammy asustado- ¿Por qué lo dejaste con ese tipo tan raro?

-Porque es un viejo amigo de Tai- mintió a todos, Lita se sorprendió de la forma tan natural que le salió.

Haruka sospecho un poco de eso.

:.

.:

:.

Darién había arrasado todo a su paso, sillas, papeles, ropa.

Kakkyu de milagro sobrevivió al aborto, pues perdió mucha sangre antes de que llegaran, se había quedado sola, en esa fortaleza que había creado Darién, con los armamentos mas letales que pudo conseguir en ese tiempo tan caótico, pero ya sin nadie que los apoyara.

La pellirroja lo miro como quien mira a un moribundo, no era el excelente hombre que conoció, incluso como las demás decían, Darién se parecía en ese entonces tanto a la princesa de la Luna, pensaban y actuaban de la misma manera, incluso Galaxia lo menciono, que antes de quitarle su semilla estelar le había dicho las mismas palabras que Serena, pero ahora, ya era otro.

Y era verdad, Darién estaba acostumbrado a morir antes, por y para la princesa de la Luna, nunca imagino un escenario donde él se quedará, mientras ella moría dejándolo.

Era desolador.

Michiru y Ami, después de ayudar a la antigua princesa de Kinmoku, arrastraron sus pies a sus propias habitaciones, dejándolos solos.

-Darién, por favor, cálmate- suplico Kakkyu.

\- ¡No entiendo! - grito- ¡Ella! - señalo al bebé cubierto con una manta, ocultaba su tez amoratada, y su pelo rosa- ¡Mi Rini! ¡Como la perdí! - grito tirándose al suelo.

Antes de que Kakkyu volviera a decir algo, entro Mina, con esos brazaletes, que, entre otras cosas, fueron la manzana de la discordia en su relación con Yaten, unos brazaletes que tenia Sailor Galaxia bien guardados, que robo y hurto, cobrando como pago la vida del pobre Artemis.

Cual soldado, entro, sin mirar a Darién que aún se retorcía en el suelo, ni a Kakkyu, camino hasta donde estaba cubierto el bebé fallecido.

-Ellos deben saber- dijo levantando la manta para verlo.

Darién dejo de llorar para prestarle atención.

-Después de todo, eran sus guardianas, deben venir a verla.

\- ¡No las quiero aquí! - chillo Darién.

-Me parece que no estás en una posición para exigir mucho- Mina puso los brazos en jarras-, ya supe por boca de Michiru que hemos perdido los cristales arcoíris- Darién empequeñeció bastante-, debieron esperarme, y también a Hotaru- contesto con frialdad, respiro profundamente, en este punto, ella no comprendía como siguió a Darién ciegamente- no te pedí tu opinión, iré a decirles, ya ellas verán si vienen o no.

-Gracias- murmuro Kakkyu, quien ahora le daba vueltas, la idea de regresar a su planeta, como había propuesto Healer años atrás, se le antojaba una oportunidad desperdiciada.

"Créame princesa, con usted será fácil reconstruir nuestro planeta"

Y por fin comenzó a llorar su pena pasada, y su pena hecha un pequeño bultito que jamás se movería.

:.

.:

:.

Mina no estaba segura de como enfrentaría a Yaten de nuevo, a todos, con esos brazaletes que le daban poder, usados para hacer el mal anteriormente, por su portadora Sailor Aluminum Siren, se sobo un poco las muñecas, ¿Cuántas veces ya había intentado quitárselos?, había perdido la cuenta.

"¡Mina no uses esas armas de destrucción! ¡No tienes idea a cuantos kinmokianos atacaron antes!", le grito Yaten al verla intentar ponérselos, "¿Tampoco te importa que hayan sido usados para atacarme? ¿No te importa? Sigue ese camino, y me vas a perder…"

Esa vez no le importo.

Y para rematar, se transformo en Healer, y busco a Darién.

Para ella, para él, era tarde arrepentirse.

Pero, Mina desde entonces se preguntó, si realmente había ganado algo con esos brazaletes.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, sorprendiéndola.

"Dije que ya no lloraría", se regañó secándola rápidamente con sus dedos.

Y se fue a preparar su viaje, porque no habría otra manera de dar esa terrible noticia.

Cuando entro a su habitación, volvió a respirar profundamente, se sacudió la larga cabellera suelta, ahora ya no llevaba su moño rojo. Se enojo consigo misma, por darle tanta importancia al pasado, en esa cama donde ahora dormiría sola, tuvo su primera vez con Yaten.

:.

Era de madrugada, cuando los gritos de Yaten la despertaron, corrió a su habitación.

-¡Despierta! ¡Tienes otra pesadilla!

Ella toda eufórica y preocupada, y Yaten carcajeándose en su cara.

-Caíste de nuevo.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil!

Ella volvió a su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, el mas chico de los Kou ya la había tomado de la cintura, y paso su lengua por la nuca de Mina.

-Perdóname.

Ella se estremeció.

-Estas perdonado, no eres tú, es tu naturaleza de idiota, este…- un poco tembloroso siguió- ahora suéltame y ve a tu cama.

-Si quiero ir a la cama, pero a la tuya.

\- ¡Eh!

Yaten siguió repartiendo besos en la nuca, luego en el cuello, y una de sus manos subió a uno de los senos de Mina.

-Espera…- gimió ella.

El chico siguió torturándola con sus labios, y caricias, mientras lentamente la guiaba a la cama, se dejó caer ahí, encima de Mina, con ella boca abajo, se quito la playera, Mina vio como la prenda caía frente a su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás loco?

-Pero loco por ti.

Yaten la giro, para que Mina pudiera ver esa mirada esmeralda, fulgurante de deseo, y ese abdomen perfecto, trago saliva.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Y fue ahí cuando Mina Aino mando al diablo a la castidad.

Se levanto como pudo, tomando del cuello a Yaten. El necesitaba que ella con su amor, borrara todo rastro del Caos en su propia alma, pues si era verdad, continuamente tenía pesadillas, donde moría Serena, o Fighter o Maker, o todos dejándolo en la más grande desolación.

Pero también la quería, quería a Mina porque a pesar de la muerte de su princesa, y de la caída del mundo, seguía tan optimista como siempre, alegre, quería fundirse con ella, para sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Lentamente, cada prenda fue decorando el piso de la habitación, y entre besos necesitados, gemidos entrecortados, suspiros, rechinidos de la cama, le dieron forma a eso que le llaman hacer el amor, lo estaban haciendo, era tanta la sorpresa de ambos el haber llegado a ese punto, que entre beso y beso sonreían sin creérselo, Yaten fue generoso, preparo a Mina como si ella fuera lo mas delicado del universo, sus dedos tocaron y delinearon su feminidad.

-Tan caliente, y deliciosa.

Mina ahogo un gemido cuando un Yaten atrevido, metió su lengua justo ahí, sonrojándose y elevándose al cielo, al sentir su primer sexo oral. Los temblores de ella solo avivaron la llama en él, más que listo, y acariciando las piernas de Mina las separo.

-Estemos siempre así, Mina.

Y de un solo movimiento, entro por completo en ella.

\- ¡Madremia!

Solo fueron unos segundos, mientras Yaten con apasionados besos, mitigaba un poco el dolor, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, gruñendo como león, haciendo gemir a Mina en cada estocada, derramándose en su interior cuando el clímax llego, sintiendo las uñas de Mina enterrarse en su espalda, como dibujando su nombre, apropiándose de Yaten. Quien enloqueció cuando la rubia comenzó a moverse a su propio compas, buscando de ser posible, enterrarse más en su miembro.

-Yaten, Yaten…ya…

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, soñando ingenuamente en la mañana, uno, en viajes a Kinmoku con Mina, seguro que podría convencerla de irse con él, la otra, en que por fin derrotarían a Galaxia, que el mundo volvería a ser el de antes, ambos aún no se imaginaban que pronto la situación los comenzaría a rebasar.

:.

.:

:.

Sailor Galaxia miraba extasiada junto a Sailor Iron Mouse su creación.

En un enorme cubo de cristal se encontraba flotando un hombre, con una media luna negra en su frente, su éxito se debía a los cristales oscuros que logro cosechar del ultimo cristal arcoíris que aun tenia en su poder, aunque para entonces ya había sido absorbido completamente por el Caos.

-Señora Galaxia, ¿cree necesario esto? ¿Los aliados que hemos conseguido no son suficientes para destruirlas de una vez?

-Ellas son lo único que me estorba, ya las subestimé antes, y mira como termine, no cometeré el mismo error, necesito todo el poder que pueda acumular.

La pequeña Sailor miro como unas burbujas salían de la nariz del hombre.

\- ¿Cómo le llamara? - pregunto Iron Mouse.

-Es mi As bajo la manga, mi joya, será Diamante Black por supuesto- contesto en tono triunfal.

:.

.:

:.

-¡Rei espera!- grito Yaten tomándola de la muñeca, ella apenas había alcanzado las escaleras.

-¡Déjame por favor!

-¡No puedo, te amo!

-¡Cállate, no sigas con eso! ¡Jamás me fijare en ti!

El logro tomarla de la cintura.

-¿Por qué eres tan terca? ¿No te gustaría tener un poco de felicidad en este mundo de mierda?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero la única pestilencia aquí, soy yo, yo! – grito- ¡No puedes entenderme! ¡No sabes mi dolor! ¡Estuve mucho tiempo enamorada de Darién en secreto! ¡Incluso antes que Serena! ¡Y ella inocente, me cargo en sus brazos! ¡Aun cada noche recuerdo sus tibios brazos y sus lágrimas al verme partir! - comenzó a golpear el pecho de Yaten- ¡Es la ultima vez que la vi! ¡Y luego me quise quedar con su prometido!

\- ¡Pero ella está muerta!

Rei le dio una bofetada, logrando que Yaten la soltara.

-Pero Mina no esta muerta, ¿no ves lo patética que soy? ¡Siempre fijándome en los hombres de mis amigas!

-Entonces te gusto- dijo Yaten sorprendido sobándose la mejilla.

-Si, pero lo nuestro, no será jamás, acéptalo de una vez.

Yaten con el corazón nuevamente destrozado, tuvo que regresar al departamento de Taiki.

:.

.:

:.

Maker se encontraba viajando en las estrellas, a su lado Healer, era el recuerdo de cuando abandonaron Kinmoku, en busca de su princesa, de pronto, al mirar al frente, ya no era Fighter quien las lideraba era Ami.

"¿Creerás en el romance?"

De pronto ya no tuvo fuerzas, y comenzó a caer empicada en el abismo del universo.

Cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire, sintió una mano cálida sujetándola.

-Maker, Taiki, ¿estás bien?

-Serena- dijo sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque soy una idiota.

La risa cantarina de Serena inundo la oscuridad, trayendo luz.

Maker seguía sorprendida, era ella en la ultima forma que la vio, con alas y el vestido de princesa blanco.

-También por que es mi culpa que tu padre haya matado a tu mejor amiga, y ahora, está perdido, quien sabe a cuantos más ya mato, o dudo que siga vivo…

La risa se dejo de escuchar, pero, aun así, la mano la sostuvo con más fuerza.

-No fue tu culpa, tu no querías.

-Pero ayude a crear ese virus, soy responsable.

-Es tiempo de que te perdones.

Taiki negó rotundamente.

-Sabes, tu papá era un hombre estupendo- declaro llorando-, incluso el tiempo que conviví con él en la isla de Odaiba, fue como un padre para mí, ¡Eso solo empeora las cosas! ¡Tu hermano me odia! ¡Tu madre me trata con indulgencia! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Déjame caer!

-No- declaro Serena mas seria- aun tienes que hacer algo por mí, mi padre sigue vivo, y tu vas a revertir ese virus.

-Dudo que pueda hacerlo.

-Me lo debes, por todo eso que has dicho, expía tu culpa, y después sigue adelante, te aseguro que encontraras el amor en la persona que no imaginaste.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Yo lo merezco?

-Si- contesto con esa sonrisa cálida- es momento de que despiertes.

Cuando Taiki abrió los ojos, encontró esa mirada cálida, pero color plata.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? - pregunto Shiro quien le tomaba la mano.

\- ¿Serena?

El chico se levantó, soltándolo.

-Tus amigos y familia están preocupados, les diré que estás bien.

Al minuto, Fighter y los demás casi saltaron en su cama, sin poder creerlo, sin preguntar nada.

-Gracias- dijo la pelinegra buscando a Shiro, quien se había quedado afuera de la habitación.

Yaten también se acercó.

-No se lo que hiciste hombre, pero enserio, tienes mi gratitud para siempre.

-Siento que mis fuerzas se renuevan- dijo Fighter

-Eso es bueno, porque, siempre hay alguien a quien proteger, o, ¿ya no tenemos a quien proteger?

Ambos tuvieron un poderoso deja vu.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Fighter sorprendida, recordando a Chibi chibi decirlo en una de las oficinas de la televisora galaxia.

-Lo escuche de una amiga, y creo que tuvo la razón- contesto Shiro con una mirada triste.

Fighter comenzó a imaginarse que Shiro era mucho mas que una estrella, tendría que consultarlo con la princesa Kakkyu, pues a pesar de todo, aun confiaba en ella.

No sabia que muy pronto la tendría que ver.

…

Continuara.

.*.

* * *

Shiro no es Chibi chibi.

Espero actualizar de nuevo en menos de una semana para ya decir quien es es Shiro, ya arme bien mi teoría sin temor a equivocarme (y si tiene relación con Serena) ah y comenzar nuevos romances y más curaciones de almas. Y por supuesto, Sammy haciendo su intento con Fighter y que lo friendzonee, ¿o no?

Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, no me abandones.

Emily Vargas L, , myaenriquez02, gregorioabel.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **:**

 **-Something Just Like This -**

 **.*.**

* * *

 **He estado leyendo libros viejos**

 **De leyendas y de mitos**

 **De los testamentos que contaron**

 **La luna y sus eclipses**

 **:**

 **.**

Fighter nunca se imaginó, que tuviera que mentir tanto, para tener que estar a solas con un hombre. Pero su corazón le gritaba que no se detuviera hasta encontrar la verdad.

Mamá Ikuko quiso ofrecer su hogar, pero Sammy tan celoso estaba de la presencia del extraño, que la señora no lo menciono, pues no quería incomodar a su hijo, aunque si comento que no veía correcta la idea de que Shiro se quedara con Fighter, "Pues solo que fuera tu esposo", Sammy casi le da un paro cardiaco ante tal mención, pero con un simple: "Por supuesto que no, Shiro se quedara con Yaten", quedo tranquila la señora.

Luego casi le arranco un pedazo de piel al pobre de Yaten, cuando Fighter lo pellizco en el brazo, y no mencionara que eso no iba a suceder, pues según las palabras de Yaten: "Tu lo encontraste, es tu problema".

Y ante la despedida de todos, para que les dieran privacidad, pues según se quedarían con Taiki todavía un rato más, aunque el castaño estaba mas que bien, de hecho, estaba con mejor semblante que sus hermanos.

Y por fin, dirigiendo al chico de ojos grises a su departamento, con el ceño fruncido y un letrero en la cara de Fighter, "No puedo creer que por mis propios pies este haciendo esto…", pues ella desde un principio pensaba abandonar al chico por ahí, era de buen aspecto, era seguro que cualquiera lo recibiría.

Luna misteriosamente, no se encontraba en el departamento, Fighter se preocupo cuando entraron a su habitación y no la vieron.

-Ella está bien.

Fueron las palabras de Shiro, y simplemente, Fighter le creyó, ella aun no concebía como era posible eso, pero estaba segura que le creería cualquier cosa.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de ella, Fighter sentía que solo ese lugar tenia mas privacidad que cualquiera, porque sentía, que solo así el chico seria sincero con ella.

-Por favor, dime la verdad, ¿Quién eres?

Shiro se le quedo mirando unos instantes, respiro profundamente, pero no emitió palabra, luego giro el rostro hacia la ventana, viendo que la noche recién había llegado.

\- ¡No me ignores, maldición!

Shiro se levantó, su larga y platinada melena se meció con el viento.

-No te ignoro- dijo con tranquilidad sin verla-, solo que, recién me siento vivo, es como si hubiera estado en un largo sueño, puedo sentir sobre esta piel- se tocó los brazos-, lo que es estar vivo, te lo dije, ¿no? Soy una estrella, todo es nuevo para mí.

-Pero, creo que no me lo has dicho todo, y, además, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por que ella me lo pidió, fue una súplica, su último deseo.

\- ¿Quién te lo pidió?

Shiro siguió hablando dándole la espalda a Fighter.

-Aquella cuyo brillo estremeció el universo, fue tan esplendido, sublime e irreal, que ni yo siendo una estrella, pude ignorarlo- el corazón de la azabache comenzó a latir más fuerte a cada palabra-, y no solo me suplico, me compartió sus memorias, así tal vez me conmovieran, y terminaba concediendo su petición, soy una estrella, yo no tengo sentimientos, no tengo humanidad, no sabia que era probar una comida, ni la sensación de necesitar cobijo, ni tengo vergüenza al mostrarme, pues las estrellas no tienen necesidad de cubrirse, ¿verdad?

Fighter se sonrojo al recordarle desnudo. "Nunca he necesitado un nombre", recordó también que había dicho, ahora era claro.

-Ella me pidió que velara en su nombre, solo una vez más, por supuesto hablo de la princesa de la Luna.

Termino volteando a verla, y Fighter sintió que su pecho estallaría ante semejante declaración.

\- ¿La conociste?

Shiro asintió.

-Pero, ¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Cómo la viste? - pregunto acercándose y tomándole los brazos con fuerza.

-Vi su alma, pues ahora solo yace, en la memoria de quienes la quisieron.

Unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la azabache.

\- ¡¿Por qué …porque hasta ahora has venido, si ella murió desde hace mucho?!- le reprocho con voz entrecortada, alejándose de Shiro, y sentándose en la cama.

-Mi tiempo no es el de los humanos, siento como si eso hubiera sucedido apenas, además, no fue a mi quien primero lo pidió, antes busco a otras estrellas, pero nadie atendió su petición, solo, no se- dijo Shiro apretándose el pecho mientras caminaba hacia ella- cuando comenzó a mostrarme sus vivencias, sentí algo, y quise bajar, conocerlos, conocerte- termino diciendo mientras tomaba los hombros de Fighter.

\- ¿Conocerme?

-Si, porque, sus ultimas vivencias fueron contigo, ella murió en tus brazos, ¿verdad?

Su ultima batalla, Fighter con la voz entrecortada no pudo contestar.

-Estas cansada, y yo, creo que también yo- concluyo Shiro dejándose caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados, llevándose a Fighter de paso.

Se quedaron un buen rato así, hasta que Fighter lloro todo lo que pudo, era increíble como un suceso puede volver a doler con tan solo recordarlo, pero pasado el tiempo, la azabache volvió a la realidad, se limpio las lágrimas con la única mano libre, pues la otra estaba aprisionada por el cuerpo de Shiro.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué ahora estas tan pesado? - pregunto molesta- ¡Aprovechado!

Un miau alerto a Fighter, miro a Luna, quien tenía en los ojos un claro letrero de "No te propases con ese chico".

-Pero no es lo que piensas- la gatita se giró, y salió nuevamente de la habitación- ¡Luna!

¿Cuándo Fighter había tenido a un tipo sobre ella? ¡Nunca jamás! ¡Ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas! Su nariz olisqueo al chico sin querer, olía tan bien, se ruborizo, y peor fue, cuando el chico movió uno de sus brazos, y sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, ella frunció el ceño, giro para verle mejor, tal vez la humanidad de la estrella apenas le estaba dando efectos secundarios, por eso ahora pesaba, y se sentía cansado cual humano que era, con todas su fuerzas logro moverlo, ya siendo liberada, se levantó de la cama, pero algo se removió en ella, una extraña ocurrencia, Shiro en cierta forma, era el ultimo ser con el que tuvo contacto su bombón, entonces, se quedó acostada a su lado, intentando desesperadamente, absorber si eso se pudiera, los ultimo destellos de Serena Tsukino vistos por Shiro.

:

:.

.:

Hay detonantes que hacen que toda la planeación de meses, se vaya al fondo del abismo, ese que esta pasando por el puente sin razón. Por eso Sammy se encontraba tocando la puerta del departamento de Fighter, afortunadamente ella fue quien abrió.

-Es muy temprano- declaro ella aun despeinada.

-Si- respondió sonrojado desviando la mirada, pues ella vestía pijama y se notaba que no tenía sostén abajo, y eso paso por supuesto, porque ella se apresuró a abrir sin revisar si estaba apropiada para hacerlo, se había quedado dormida en su cama con Shiro, de hecho, hacía mucho que no dormía tan plácidamente, ¡pero no fuera alguien a verla!

-¿Tanto te urge dominar el arco?

-Si, recuerda que esta vez yo…- hizo una pausa, ella comprendió su desasosiego- seré quien cace a mi padre, no quiero que nadie lo mate, pero tampoco puedo permitir que dañe a alguien más.

Fighter apretó los labios, no quiso agregar nada, el tema era delicado

Y era obvio que Rei podía ser también la maestra de Sammy, pero el usaba esa excusa para estar cerca de Fighter. Y como el sol aun no salía, la azabache no vio problema al dejar solo a Shiro.

-Dame unos minutos- pidió ella para poder vestirse.

No tardo mucho, salió con su arco en la espalda. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, y serian muchas, pues el departamento de Fighter estaba en el piso treinta, no encontraron a nadie en el trayecto, el corazón de Sammy estaba tan agitado, que temía que el silencio lo delatara, y por eso, ya no pudiendo más, tomo una de las manos de Fighter, quien se encontraba delante de él, quedando Sammy un escalón arriba, sus zafiros confundidos miraron al chico.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…Fighter, ¡estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Dame una oportunidad!

Ella parpadeo varias veces, como si eso acomodara las palabras de otra manera.

-¡¿Eeeh?!

Trato de soltarse con delicadeza, pero Sammy incluso afianzo el agarre con su otra mano.

\- ¡No me respondas ahora! ¡Solo pon mis palabras en alguna parte de tu cabeza!

-Pero Sammy, tu sabes que a mí no me gust…

\- ¡Diantres lo sé! - exclamo cerrando los ojos- ¡No te apresures en darme una respuesta! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón! ¡Y eso debe ser mas que suficiente para que lo nuestro funcione! ¡Piénsalo por favor!

Entonces Sammy la soltó, y subió por las escaleras, evitando así escuchar alguna palabra que lo destrozara.

…

El hermano de su bombón se le había declarado…era como habitar en un universo paralelo.

Se quedo de piedra, mientras las pisadas de Sammy sobre los escalones se perdían.

\- ¿Qué le vas a contestar?

Fighter se contuvo de saltar al escucharla.

-Enserio tu…- recrimino a Haruka aparecerse de la nada.

-Créeme, es casualidad el haberlos escuchado, pero dime, ¿voy preparando mi mejor traje para su boda?

-Sabes que eso no sucederá.

-Ah, ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer.

-Ignoraría tu metiches, pero sé que Sammy te importa sinceramente.

-A ti también.

-Y eso lo empeora todo, ¡pero maldición! ¡¿Cuándo paso esto?!- exclamo agitando su larga coleta azabache- ¡juro que no hice nada raro! ¡casi ni pestañeo cuando estoy cerca de él!

-Te creo, pero el amor no tiene una formula.

\- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer, Haruka?!

-Si que estas perdida, como para incluso pedirme consejos.

\- ¡No te burles, hablo enserio! ¡Sammy es como mi hermano, no lo quiero lastimar, ya ha sufrido demasiado!

-Pues dale una oportunidad.

Fighter no supo que contestar a eso.

:.

.:

Rei se encontraba tristeando cerca de la cocina principal, era un lugar donde tenían la despensa general de la Torre, aunque cada quien tuviera su propia cocina, pero ahí era donde acudían para celebrar ocasiones especiales, se asombro de ver a Taiki cocinando, y de buen humor.

-Hola Rei.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Preparando una sorpresa para todos, sabes, he creado una sustancia parecida a la leche.

-¿Has regresado a tus experimentos?- pregunto sorprendida, pues el hombre hacia mucho que ni siquiera volteaba a ver un libro.

-Si, y quise hacer esto, pruébala, es inofensiva- termino diciendo a modo de disculpa, recordando lo último que hizo.

-Por supuesto- ella tomo el vaso, Taiki la miro complacido- vaya, esta muy buena, a todos les encantara.

-Sobre todo a los niños, ¿Y tú que hacías por aquí?

-Ah, pues, estaba por buscar un té para mi abuelo, se me termino- comento apenada, pues lo que iba a hacer era técnicamente robarse una ración extra.

-No hagas eso, yo tengo bastante, ¿vamos a mi departamento? Además, hace mucho que no veo a tu abuelo, ¿te gustaría que lo revisara? Recuerda que se medicina.

Rei casi estuvo a punto de llorar, apretó el guardapelo donde tenía el cristal, parecía que la vida era generosa con ella, mientras que ella solo había sido egoísta.

-Taiki, antes de que sigas en esa actitud tan buena conmigo, tengo que confesarte algo.

-Bueno, se ve serio, definitivamente vayamos a mi departamento.

Entonces ella le conto, Taiki la miro sorprendido, un poco molesto, pero al final comprensivo, cuando ella termino llorando con las manos sobre la cara.

-Tranquila, te entiendo, toda esta situación nos ha rebasado.

-¿No estas molesto? -cuestiono ella con ojos cristalinos- Tal vez este cristal podría ser la diferencia, o pudo, ya casi no tiene poder.

-La solución no solo esta en los cristales, ¿acaso nosotros no podemos ser dueños de nuestro propio destino?

-Taiki.

-Mira, buscaremos el momento adecuado para mencionarlo, seguro juntos veremos que hacer, ¿alguien más lo sabe?

-Solo Yaten.

-Entonces no hay problema, Yaten tendrá muchos defectos, pero es confiable.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿vamos con tu abuelo?

\- ¡Si! - respondió más animada, con un peso menos encima.

Este fue el principio de una maravillosa relación.

:.

.:

:.

Ese día a Yaten junto a Haruka, les toco cuidar a los niños huérfanos, mientras que los demás iban en busca de víveres, Shiro para su disgusto se quedo a su cuidado, Fighter temió que no pudiera actuar bien en el mundo exterior, se veía a kilómetros que el chico era pacifista, e incluso Shiro rechazo la idea se ser instruido para el combate.

Taiki se quedó también junto a Rei, quien ahora sería algo así como su asistente.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a calmar a estos pequeños diablillos? - se quejó Yaten viendo a los niños correr de un lado para otro, Haruka leía un libro.

\- ¡Oye no estas ayudando!

-Pues juega a las escondidas o ponlos a buscar piedras- soltó la mujer del viento.

Yaten la miro molesto, luego volteo hacia el otro.

\- ¡Tú tampoco estas ayudando! - señalo a Shiro, quien llevaba una sudadera roja, cubriéndolo completamente, y se encontraba simplemente parado mirando a los niños correr.

\- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a los niños…-Yaten estaba a punto de decirle una grosería a Shiro por también ordenarle - la historia que te relataba tu madre en las noches? Esa que habla de una estrella.

"¿Cómo sabe?"

Yaten se quedó estático largo rato, pues hacía mucho que no recordaba a su madre, un sentimiento de calidez lo envolvió, recuerdos del ayer, donde Kinmoku resplandecía en armonía, donde Healer, Maker y Fighter corrían en jardines del palacio, buscando y jugando con la princesa Kakkyu, mirando las estrellas, soñando con un futuro distinto al que tenía ahora.

"¿Qué futuro era ese?"

Haruka dejo su libro, prestándoles atención a ambos hombres.

-¿Un cuento de Kinmoku? Sería interesante escuchar uno.

Shiro incluso ya no estaba, pero cuando regreso, traía un carrito, con galletas que preparo Lita, y la leche que creo Taiki.

-Tomen pequeños- dijo con el semblante tranquilo, pero sin sonreír, aun así, los niños corrieron hacia Shiro, luego se acomodaron en unos cojines que dispuso Haruka en el suelo.

El chico y la rubia también se sentaron con los niños en el suelo, esperando el relato.

Yaten no se molestó, de hecho, se relajó también, al sentarse en medio de todos, con las piernas cruzadas, y jugueteando con una galleta, extrayendo de sus pensamientos ese cuento, comenzó:

"El poema del copero de estrellas.

Era una vez una hermosa princesa, que se iba a casar, comprometida a la fuerza con el príncipe del reino vecino, sufrió mucho la decisión de sus padres, ella solo quería casarse por amor, pero entonces, al tener su primera reunión en el palacio, lo conoce, y se enamora del príncipe, y él de ella, todo pareció entonces felicidad para ambos reinos, la ceremonia del compromiso estuvo llena de las flores de fuego, doradas, rojas, y de cientos de colores, un perfume que inundo felicidad a su alrededor, y solos en los jardines, príncipe y princesa compartieron un beso, el primero de ambos, y el príncipe dedico de su corazón y autoría, un hermoso poema de estrellas fugaces, pero antes de la boda, el príncipe murió por una enfermedad letal, dejando a la princesa desolada.

Pero era tanta su pena, que conmovida por su dolor, una estrella proporciono una segunda oportunidad a ese príncipe, y consumiendo su alma en su interior, la estrella descendió al mundo terrenal, pero ya no fue él mismo, pues se convirtió en un humilde copero, incluso asistió a la boda de la princesa con todo el pueblo, cuando esta fue desposada con otro príncipe, en la fiesta, sirvió la bebida al ya esposo de la princesa, y se quedó en el palacio, a su lado sin decirle nada, vertiendo siempre vino al marido de ella, pues era el Copero Real, incluso cuando celebraron el nacimiento del primer hijo de los ahora reyes, él sirvió el vino a sus majestades, y viendo que ella por fin era feliz de nuevo, se despidió, dejándole en un carta, el poema de las estrellas, cuando la reina leyó la carta, supo que el copero era su príncipe amado, que fue el, pero nuevamente se había marchado, y esta vez para siempre, aunque su brillo en cada noche estrellada siguió acompañándola, pues volvió a ser una estrella, amándola desde el manto estelar."

:.

Haruka pensó que los niños se iban a poner a llorar, pero ya estaban dormidos.

-Eres bueno contando cuentos- dijo la mujer del viento.

-Gracias.

Haruka se levantó y comenzó a tapar a los niños, a quienes veía como la luz de la esperanza de Japón, y del mundo entero, por eso no veía poca cosa el dedicarles un momento, aunque eso de los niños al igual que Yaten, no se le diera mucho.

\- ¡Oye y tu como sabias!

-Yaten no grites- siseo la rubia- o los vas a despertar.

Shiro se acerco a Yaten, para que este no gritara más.

-Te pregunte, que como sabias de ese cuento – recalco con un dedo golpeando el pecho de Shiro- y que me lo relataba mi madre en las noches.

-Porque sin mucho que hacer en la bóveda celeste- respondió Shiro-, mirando de aquí para allá descuidadamente estuve, pero incluso si prestaba mucha atención, podía escucharlos aparte de verlos.

Yaten nuevamente se quedó sin habla. Haruka ya se había parado a su lado.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Disculpen- entro un chico de cabello negro a la enorme estancia- los buscan.

Con pasos gráciles pero firmes, entro, ataviada con uniforme militar de color blanco, mirada determinada, cabello suelto, esos brazaletes dorados que le quemaban las muñecas y el alma, y como si nada más él estuviera ahí, pues su mirada aisló todo el mundo, para verle exclusivamente, azul y verde unidos.

-Mina- susurro Yaten.

 **…**

* * *

:O

¡No puedo creerlo!

¡Pude actualizar con un paso en las vacaciones!

¡Banzai!

¿Ahora si ya saben que es Shiro? El cuento de Yaten lo menciono.

Y que tal, nunca en mis mas espeluznantes loqueras se me habia ocurrido un Sammy declarándosele a Fighter.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, y si, creo que si contare un poco de Darien y Kakkyu en el siguiente.

 **(Desaparece con rumbo a la playa)**


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: Palabras groseras, de aquí en adelante, no volveré a advertir.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Nothing Else Matters-**

 **:**

 **.**

Mina había tenido que esperar a que llegara Fighter para contarles acerca de lo sucedido con la princesa, o ahora como le decían, simplemente Kakkyu, Lita vio con suma tristeza, como a Taiki y a Fighter les cambio el semblante por completo, al punto de que les salieron algunas lágrimas, mientras que Yaten permanecía estoico.

-Es todo lo que deseaba decirles.

Mina se giró para marcharse, Haruka se adelantó hacia ella, Yaten siguió estático, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, ¿Por qué le afectaba ver a Mina? ¿Acaso no quería a Rei ahora? Es mas ¿Acaso ya no quería a nadie, ni a la princesa Kakkyu, mas que a si mismo?

-No seas testaruda- escucho a Haruka decirle a Mina- fue un viaje largo desde la isla de Odaiba, quédate por lo menos hasta mañana.

-Si, por favor- fue Rei la que se acerco- puedes quedarte conmigo, no es el templo Hikawa, pero tengo espacio- intento sonreír la morocha, pero no lo logro, menos al ver el rostro frio de Mina.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

-Pero si te vas, no es como si realmente hicieras una diferencia en el planeta entero- dijo Shiro.

Las ex Sailors voltearon a verle, las que se encontraban ahí, Sammy no dudo en marcharse a su departamento al ver a Mina, ella y las otras que se quedaron con Darién no les simpatizaba en absoluto, ahora, incluso Ami, no quiso saber las noticias que traía la rubia de la isla.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - se molestó Mina y a grandes zancadas se acercó al chico, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Fighter- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-No.

-Entonces no me hables con tanta confianza- dijo Mina mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Pero él solo quería ser amable, tampoco te pongas así- lo defendió Fighter.

-No tiene porque enojarse ella- dijo Shiro levantándose, era un poco mas alto que Mina, ella retrocedió contrariada por la actitud tranquila pero imponente por parte del chico- yo solo digo la verdad- y tomando la mano de Mina continuo, ella vio todas sus defensas caer, el tacto del chico era cálido, enigmático y atrayente- has estado muy ocupada peleando hasta el momento, con todo tu espíritu, pero se ve en tus ojos todo lo que has llorado, ahora que te veo en persona, creo entenderte mejor, así que, ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda de tus amigos? Porque aun que no lo crean ahora ni ellos mismos, ni tú, siguen siendo amigos, sus lazos no se han roto por completo, y nunca lo harán.

Esas palabras aceleraron el corazón de todos, era extraño, era como si los labios del chico hubieran sido movidos por la mismísima Serena Tsukino, su tono de voz, tan pausado, cariñoso, tranquilo y conciliador, ese que incluso uso para con sus enemigos.

Finalmente, Shiro soltó a Mina.

-Espero que te quedes, es la mejor decisión que podrías tomar.

Fighter se pregunto maravillada, cuando el chico se había vuelto tan elocuente, tan brillante. Por su parte Haruka y Yaten también ya lo veían con otros ojos, y no solo como una cara bonita que llamaba la atención de cualquiera.

-Bueno- contesto Mina recomponiéndose- creo que no estaría mal que me quedara, eres raro, pero te hare caso, además me gustaría probar un poco la comida de Lita, la extraño.

La castaña sonrió contenta.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo- dijo ella.

-No gracias, ya hice mi elección, me quedare con Yaten.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, menos Shiro, como si esperara esa elección de ella, como si la conociera de siempre, incluso más que ella misma.

:.

Tampoco Yaten iba a darle el beneficio de que Mina viera que le afectaba, así que, sin larga charla, más que un "sígueme" seco, la llevo hasta su departamento, y la dejo ahí para que descansara de su viaje, en su habitación, ya vería después si el mismo se iría a pedir asilo a otro lugar, o quedarse mirando la noche estrellada hasta el amanecer, como si ellas le fueran a dar la sorpresa de arreglarle la vida.

:.

.:

:.

-Eso que le dijiste a Mina a todos fue genial- dijo Fighter guiñándole un ojo a Shiro cuando estuvieron solos en su departamento- me parece que estas lleno de sorpresas- sonrió la peli negra.

-Tranquila, puedes seguir triste enfrente de mí, se lo mucho que quieres a Kakkyu, tienes mi hombro para apoyarte.

Fighter intento ser fuerte esta vez, pero se dejo caer en los brazos cálidos de Shiro, quien le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

-No es poca cosa lo que paso…ella… ella pudo haber muerto- dijo Fighter entre sollozos.

-Pero no lo está, es como una nueva oportunidad para ella.

Fighter por primera vez en su vida se aferró a la espalda de un hombre, dejándose mimar por las caricias que él le dio en su propia espalda de mujer, sin tener miedo a mostrarse vulnerable, sintió a Shiro cálido y agradable. Pero el gruñido del estómago de chico delato su hambre, ganándose un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Fighter se separó, y le miro sonriente.

\- ¿Te parece si comemos?

-Si, pero, Luna también debe tener hambre.

Shiro miro adentro del cuarto de la azabache, pero Luna no estaba.

-Iré a buscarla.

-Claro, pero no tardes o me comeré todo yo solita- bromeo Fighter.

:.

.:

:.

El chico de ojos gris plata, tuvo que subir hasta lo mas alto de la Torre de Tokio, sentada sobre sus patitas traseras se encontraba Luna mirando al horizonte, como si esperara que alguien llegara por alguna de las calles en ruinas.

\- ¿Te gustaría verle una vez más verdad?

Luna ni siquiera volteo a mirar al chico.

-Artemis se llamaba- declaro Shiro.

Ahora si Luna le presto atención, lanzo un miau lastimero.

-Su antigua dueña- corrigió -compañera se encuentra aquí.

Luna abrió los ojos bastante.

\- ¿Sigues molesta con ella?

Luna agacho la cabeza.

-Sabes que Artemis tomo su decisión por si solo, el quiso seguir a Mina, tal vez el mismo quería entregarte un mundo mejor, o por lo menos recuperar el que habían perdido.

La gatita negra se acerco hasta las piernas de Shiro, acaricio su lomo en ellas.

-Tienes que comer, y me encantaría escucharte hablar, por lo menos una vez más, aún recuerdo tu voz- Luna lo miro extrañada- recuerdo todo esos regaños en mi cabeza, aunque esos recuerdos de a poco comienzan a diluirse- Shiro se tocó el pecho, apretó su puño en las ropas- el alma de Serena Tsukino que me fue entregada comienza a diluirse, cada vez sus pensamientos son mas lejanos- de pronto los ojos de Shiro tomaron un color azulado, el azul de Serena Tsukino- su alma comienza a fusionarse con mi ser, y una vez que eso pase, ella dejara de existir, aunque definitivamente todos sus sentimientos, buenos y malos, quedaran grabados en mí, Luna, dime algo.

La gatita movió un poco su boca, pero no se animo a decir nada, solo miro a Shiro maravillada.

-La luna y la estrella- dijo por fin Luna con voz temblorosa- se han unido.

Shiro asintió, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas.

-Ella solo quería cerciorarse que estuvieran bien- Shiro tomo en sus brazos a Luna- que tu estuvieras bien, porque ella te quería tanto, casi como una madre.

-Serena- murmuro Luna llorando, apretando su cabeza en el pecho de Shiro.

-Luna, estoy feliz de volver a verte.

-Yo a ti, pero, pero, ¿Por qué no le dices a los demás? Ellos estarían tan felices de eso, a lo mejor podrías darles fuerzas para cambiar las cosas.

-No sabes lo difícil que ha sido callar, pero no puedo decirles que poseo el alma de la princesa de la Luna.

\- ¿No puedes porque Shiro y Serena están uniéndose? ¿Por qué ella desaparecerá después de todo?

-No exactamente, poco a poco yo mismo estoy dándole color a su alma, no es que desaparecerá por completo, es tan difícil de explicar, es la segunda vez en la historia del universo que esto pasa, las demás estrellas no lo entienden tampoco, y ahora no puedo darle rienda suelta a mi amor, debo callar Luna- Shiro se unió a las lágrimas de la gatita- creo que estoy teniendo una fuerte atracción hacia Fighter, aunque la parte de Serena que reside en mí, aun le guarda profundo amor a Darién Chiba, pero de a poco, los sentimientos por Fighter van ganando terreno, no se como sentirme, me siento perdido como nunca, ni aun la experiencia de miles de años brillando en el espacio me prepararon para esto- dijo soltando a Luna en el piso.

-Estas siendo humano.

Shiro asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Es normal que estés asustado, no sé porque no quieres decirles, bueno te entiendo un poco, es complicado, de ahora en adelante, yo voy a apoyarte- dijo animándolo.

-Gracias Luna.

-Tengo un poco de hambre.

-Yo igual.

-Sabes, Shiro, después de comer, creo que iré a ver a Mina.

\- ¡Eso sería genial!

-Respiremos un poco, y lavémonos la cara, Fighter no debe saber que lloramos o hará preguntas, y tu no querrás responderlas, ¿verdad?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Ok, sabes, ¡me siento más animada!

\- ¡Eso me alegra también, Luna!

\- ¿Podrías cargarme hasta el departamento?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Y gatita y estrella bajaron felices las escaleras, el reencuentro por fin se había dado entre ellos. Ambos fueron buenos actores, Fighter no sospecho nada, además de que fue un gran distractor que Luna hablara de nuevo, los tres comieron felices, y Shiro no dejo de mirar a Fighter, estaba perdido, sin quererlo, por fin había caído rendido a sus pies, pero estaba renuente a contarle la verdad de su existencia.

-Sabes Luna- comento Fighter mirándola-, ¡Shiro sorprendió a todos, lo hubieras visto, después de que no hablaba, dijo tanto, fue genial, no solo es guapo, sino inteligente!

Shiro se sonrojo. Luna le lanzo una miradita divertida, pues ya sabia sus sentimientos, y quien era, era como volver a ser cómplices de tantas cosas.

-Ya me estas empezando a caer muy bien- continuo Fighter-, puede que deje que vivas conmigo el tiempo que quieras, porque ya estaba pensando abandonarte en una caja de cartón junto con Luna, con un cartel que anunciara: "adóptame"

\- ¡Que mala! - la regaño Luna.

-No quiero ser un estorbo, puedo buscar…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Yo te encontré, yo me quedo contigo.

-Shiro no es una cosa, trátalo mejor.

-Luna no molestes, ahora que hablas en vez de gato vas a parecer perico, solo te diré algo Shiro, y espero que tu ego no vuele hasta las estrellas: Me agradas, eres el primer chico que en verdad me agrada, tienes un no sé qué, que no se yo, eres tan único, hay algo en ti, que me atrae- Shiro se sonrojo hasta las orejas-, ¡pero tampoco te emociones! En otras noticias…no mejor no les digo.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Luna interesada.

-Bueno, es que paso algo tan irreal, y vaya, desde que llegaste- dijo mirando a Shiro- creo que están pasando muchas cosas, pero, mejor no les digo.

-Me voy a morir de la curiosidad – protesto Luna.

Viendo que no hablaría, siguieron comiendo.

-Sammy…él, se me declaro- soltó Fighter al aire, después se zampo una gran manzana como si nada.

Luna y Shiro dejaron de comer.

\- ¡Que Sammy se te confeso! - grito Luna.

\- ¡Luna, grita mas fuerte! ¡Que no te oyeron en el piso cincuenta!

-Es que es tan esperado, digo, todos sabíamos de ese enamoramiento, desde hace tiempo, pero no pensé que realmente se atrevería a confesártelo.

-Ahora no se que hacer- se quejo Fighter- lo quiero mucho, pero, no de esa manera.

-El es un buen chico- dijo Shiro- deberías darle una oportunidad.

Luna no creyó lo que estaba escuchando.

-No encontraras mejor hombre que el para acompañarte, créeme, las noches son tan frías, uno se cansa de estar solo ahí afuera en el espacio, date una oportunidad con Sammy, no pierdes nada.

Fighter no supo porque, pero escuchar esas palabras de Shiro le dolieron, como si ella hubiera esperado que el se opusiera o mejor aún, que se pusiera celoso, no se entendió ni ella misma, ni a aquel chico caído del cielo, no entendía nada, solo Luna comprendió todo.

:.

.:

.:

La noche llego pronto, y aunque deseaban ir las tres antiguas Star Lights a ver a su princesa, Taiki comento que no podía hacerlo en ese momento- pues sentía que había avanzado mucho en su investigación para la cura del señor Kenji Tsukino-, pero escribió una carta con ayuda de Rei, la mano seguro le temblo por tantos sentimientos encontrados, haciendo la escritura un asunto imposible, en esa carta decía tantas cosas, incluso prometía ir a verla cuando hubiera resuelto un asunto de suma importancia, nadie mas que Rei sabia lo que estaba haciendo ahora, por lo que la morocha se sentía muy especial, y rara, porque nunca sintió tanta empatía por el mas alto de los Kou.

También en una charla de té, Lita y Rei, decidieron que también irían a la isla de Odaiba, después de todo Darién fue su príncipe, receloso Yaten escucho la decisión, afortunadamente para él, Mina no se encontró en el lugar, pues la comida que le preparo Lita la comió en el departamento del peli blanco.

-Bueno, yo junto con Taiki y Rei nos quedaremos a cuidar la Torre- dijo Haruka- aunque también le informare a Setsuna de esto, podría desear ir con ustedes- todos asintieron.

Lita quiso preguntarle a Rei, porque ahora se encontraba tan cercana a Taiki, pero no lo menciono, pues no quiso incomodarla con sus dudas, la chica de júpiter siempre tan amable, pero era como una especie de mala suerte, porque desde hace rato le gustaba el castaño, pero nunca dijo nada, y el tampoco mostro interés por ella, su eterna historia de amor no correspondido, incluso rio en su interior al recordar que Mina le dijo una vez, que en eso se parecían bastante. Y también agradeció, que pese a haber besado a Yaten, y que de su boca lo supo Mina, esta no se molesto para nada, aunque si lucio sorprendida, pero ya que ambos ya no eran pareja, no le vio problema, solo le aconsejo que midiera bien sus pasos y no cometiera ninguna **pendejada** con alguien más, a lo que Lita solamente asintió abochornada, pero afortunadamente hizo caso.

-Yo opino que deberías ir, yo podría seguir con la investigación, no soy una científica, pero si muy lista y no me doy por vencida tan fácilmente- le susurro Rei a Taiki.

-Gracias, aunque yo podría decirte lo mismo, se lo que te importa Darién- Rei se sonrojo- también creo que deberías ir a verle, podría estar muy afectado.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado- extrañamente Taiki se sintió bien al escuchar eso- pero si le enviare también una carta, me parece buena tu idea.

Y así silenciosamente, Lita era testigo, como de a poco Taiki y Rei se hacían más cercanos.

-Quisiera que partiéramos de inmediato- comento Fighter- pero antes de hacerlo, vamos a celebrar mañana nuestro evento deportivo como lo teníamos planeado, ya que Mina menciono que la prince…que Kakkyu- se corrigió arqueando las cejas- está fuera de peligro, el viaje puede esperar un día más, ¿están de acuerdo? Sirve de que nos preparamos bien para partir.

Todos asintieron.

:.

.:

Yaten termino en el lugar menos esperado, durmiendo con Taiki, esperando que su inteligente hermano no se pusiera a cuestionarle el porque huía de Mina, porque, ¡Claro que Yaten Kou no huía de nadie!

Taiki le presto un pijama, que le quedo inmensamente grande, estuvo a punto de reírse cuando el menor se arremango por todos lados la ropa para no nadar en ella.

-Si fueras menos irracional, hubieras estado en tu cómodo departamento.

\- ¿Ya va a empezar el sermón?

-Solo dos palabras y me duermo: conversación sin enojos con Mina.

-Fueron cinco palabras- se quejó Yaten cobijándose hasta la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Taiki recostándose de lado contrario.

Pero después de quince minutos, Yaten se giró.

-Taiki, ¿Cómo le has hecho para estar tan bien? Pareces renovado, pareces el de antes y apuesto a que si vieras entrar a Ami por esa puerta no te afectaría, ¿verdad?

-Estas en lo cierto.

-Dime tu secreto.

-Solo estoy enfrentando a mis demonios, e intentando enmendar mis errores, aunque ya nada sea igual.

-Supongo que hare lo mismo.

-Yo te apoyo hermano, y sabes que Fighter también.

-Gracias, hasta mañana.

.:

:.

:.

Todo mundo estaba apresurado con los preparativos del evento deportivo, todos menos, Yaten y Mina, ambos encerrados en el departamento de él.

-Lo que vayas a decirme, espero que sea rápido, tengo un viaje que hacer.

Yaten caminaba en círculos en su pequeña sala, mientras que Mina estaba sentada revisando las cosas de su mochila, sin mirarle.

-Mina.

La rubia volteo a verla, porque ahora, Healer estaba parada frente a ella, de ese modo lo quiso Yaten, así tenía que ser, tenía que ser Healer quien hablara.

-Yo, siento haber sido duro en el pasado contigo, fui una tonta, teníamos algo, y mis tontos impulsos me cegaron, peleamos por tonterías antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, perdóname por ser tan obstinada y no entenderte, por tal vez acorralarte para que tomaras decisiones apresuradas, por no apoyarte, perdóname- Mina frunció el ceño, como si le estuviera hablando en griego, porque Yaten o Healer nunca pedían perdón, quiso hablar pero Healer se lo impidió- pero hay una cosa más que debes perdonarme: Yo- Healer comenzó a llorar- ¡me acosté con Darién!- se tiro al suelo con ambas manos en la cara, no podía ver a Mina- ¡créeme que si las putas llaves del tiempo funcionaran, yo misma viajaría al pasado para darme un tiro antes de meterme con Darién! ¡O detenerme cuando bese a Lita! ¡Soy la peor!

Healer tomando valor, pero aun llorando, alzo la cara desde el suelo, solo para encontrar a una nada sorprendida Mina.

-Lo sabía, Darién me lo conto, para probar mi fidelidad, necesitaba estar seguro, que, aunque se hubiera acostado con la persona que yo amaba, yo seguiría apoyándolo.

\- ¿Qué?

Se notaba a leguas que Mina intentaba no llorar.

-Esa vez, créeme que grite en mi interior como aquella vez que desperté de la muerte y me encontré con que Serena, mi amiga, mi princesa - Mina dejo que una lagrima resbalara de sus ojos, aun así sonrió- , mi compañera de extraordinarios, ya nunca más estaría conmigo, pero, bueno, te entendí, y créeme que lo hice, porque yo misma tropecé y tropecé en mi camino, me manche las manos de sangre inocente por primera vez, mi gran compañero, Artemis, murió al apoyarme, ¡y estos brazaletes que no puedo quitármelos!, ¡recordando mi pecado constantemente! ¡a veces quisiera cortarme las manos! ¡siento que solo así sería feliz!

Healer se acercó hasta Mina, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Eso no me importa ya- dijo- solo quiero tu perdón Mina.

-Hace tiempo que te perdone.

-Quiero comenzar de cero contigo, por eso debo ser honesta, aceptare una de tus patadas de Sailor V si eso te hace sentir mejor cuando lo diga, yo, me enamore de Rei.

El corazón de Mina ahora si se rompió.

-Pero, ella me odia, sabe lo de Darién, y ambas sabemos que Rei siempre ha querido al fantoche que tienen por príncipe, perdón.

-Nosotras no somos nada ya, y, bueno, no es como si tuvieras que pedirme permiso para andar con ella.

-Yo creo que a Rei le gusta Taiki, y siento que a mi hermano no le es indiferente, si los dejo, seguro van a llegar a algo bueno, y sabes, no me importaría, sería mucho mejor que se quedara con Taiki que con el estúpido de Darién.

-¡Ey! ¡Aún estoy con el!

-Y será tu único defecto, pero esta bien- ambas se apartaron y se secaron las lágrimas- entonces, ¿amigas?

\- ¡Amigas! - exclamo Mina.

\- ¡Que bueno!

\- ¡Luna, hablas, estás hablando! - gritaron ambas al escucharla desde la ventana.

\- ¡Mina!

La gatita salto a los brazos de ella.

\- ¡Luna perdóname!

\- ¡Me lo has dicho miles de veces! ¡Y ahora por fin puedo decirte que todo esta perdonado!

\- ¡Gracias Luna!

Mina aun no podía creer que fuera tan fácil perdonar y ser perdonado, era tan irreal, pero lo esperaba tanto, que sentía que cada fibra de su ser cobraba nueva vida.

-Yo- dijo ahora Yaten- Te acompañare hasta la isla de Odaiba.

-Pero su evento- dijo Mina.

-Sabes que no me gustan los deportes, y no es como si hubiera apoyado mucho.

Seria un regreso raro para Mina, no estaba en sus planes incluir de nuevo a Yaten en su vida, pero amigos, no era un mal comienzo, la rubia sintió sus energías renovarse, necesitaba ver a Hotaru, decirle tantas cosas.

-Yo le avisare a los demás que Yaten se fue contigo, para que no se preocupen- dijo Luna

:.

.:

:.

La sorpresa de todos fue al escuchar a Luna hablar fue inmensa, y con mas ánimos se dispusieron a realizar el evento deportivo.

Fighter y Lita brillaron en su demostración del juego una contra otra en la cancha de baloncesto, y esta vez sí se divirtieron.

Rei, Sammy, Haruka, Setsuna y la señora Ikuko las apoyaron desde las gradas.

Los niños de la Torre y otros invitados de la Legión estaban muy contentos. Entre los invitados se encontraba Unazuki, ya que Andrew no quiso ir al evento.

Luego vinieron las competencias diversas, luego jugaron futbol, Sammy contra Haruka, ganando la rubia por supuesto. Fighter evito en todo momento el contacto con el chico, y mirando anhelante a Shiro, quien la evitaba, como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para alejarse de sus problemas. Luna vio la situación bastante complicada, pero no podía decir nada.

La señora Ikuko junto con Rei se encargaron de administrar las bebidas y los alimentos, Unazuki agradeció a Taiki la bebida con apariencia de leche que le proporciono. Todo fue alegría, a pesar de que Fighter y Taiki estaban preocupados por su princesa, en lo que respecta a Yaten, estaban tranquilos, pues sentían una renovada vibra de parte del menor de ellos.

Estaban en eso, cuando un niño se accidento mientras jugaban beisbol, Shiro se acerco al pequeño peli rojo, que estaba en el suelo sobándose la rodilla mientras lloraba.

-Vamos no pasó nada, los niños fuertes no se ponen a llorar.

-Es que me dolió mucho.

Shiro le acaricio la cabeza al niño.

-Si te pones a llorar, no podrás divertirte con tus amigos.

Fighter lo escucho y quedo impactada.

-Ya, ya, ¡ya quiero seguir jugando! - exclamo el niño corriendo hacia su equipo.

Shiro quiso curar esa leve raspadura, pero el niño se animó nuevamente, demostrándole que hasta un niño pequeño podía tener control del mundo si se lo proponía, se maravilló ante la idea. Se levanto del suelo, pues se había arrodillado para animar al niño, vio la mirada asombrada de Fighter.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-Tu…me recordaste a alguien.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, pero Fighter no logro encontrar el azul en esos ojos, pues Shiro estaba necio en ocultar su alma. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la pelinegra se planteo que no era del todo malo entregar su amor nuevamente, aunque fuera a un hombre, a ella por supuesto le seguían gustando las mujeres, pero era, era como si Shiro fuera su única excepción a la regla de su corazón. Sin saber que Shiro ya también la veía con ojos de amor, pero no podía darse el lujo de amarla, y ahora mucho menos que sabia que su hermano también estaba enamorado de ella, Shiro tendría que poner un alto a todo. Y lo haría, aunque fuera de una manera cruel.

:.

.:

Kakkyu se encontraba platicando con Michiru, Ami las dejo solas después de volver a cerciorarse que la kinmokiana se encontrara bien, pues Darién ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ver la salud de su propia esposa.

La peli roja estaba aun reposando en su cama. Michiru estaba por irse, pero Kakkyu la detuvo.

-Sabes, cuando creí volverme loca porque no podía regresar a mi planeta, encontré el dolor de Darién tan parecido al mío, el había perdido el amor de su vida, su futuro, y yo, mi reino, mis súbditos- Michiru creyó que Kakkyu lloraría, pero la mujer ya había usado todas sus lágrimas, estaba seca-, me vi tan parecida a él, que no dude en aceptarlo como esposo, creí que hacia lo correcto, y se que varias de ustedes creyeron que estaba usurpando un lugar que no me correspondía, pero créeme nunca fue mi intención hacerlo.

-Yo ahora lo sé, y créeme, tu sola te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón.

-Gracias.

-Espero seguir teniendo tu afecto Michiru, porque he decidido separarme de Darién, ya no reconozco al valiente príncipe de la tierra, no puedo seguir a su lado, si sigo con él, creo que me hundiré en un abismo profundo, tratare a mi manera de ayudar a este planeta, pues ya lo veo como mi hogar, ¿aún tengo tu afecto?

-Si- dijo Michiru tomando sus manos- has sido una mujer sufrida, pero al final fuerte.

-Tu también deberías buscar arreglar tu vida, se que aun amas a Haruka.

-Mejor no toquemos ese tema.

-Ella podría venir.

-Lo dudo, ella no vendrá, te apuesto todos tus dulces.

Kakkyu rio, las golosinas esos días eran de lo más preciado.

-Y yo te apuesto Michiru a que Haruka aun te sigue amando.

De pronto el espejo se ilumino, Michiru lo tomo asustada, pues parecía que una energía negra salía de él. Pronto la imagen de un hombre se vio.

-Mi nombre es Diamante Black, y en nombre de Sailor Galaxia, iré por ustedes.

El frio recorrió a ambas mujeres.

…

* * *

¡Volvi y espero terminar la historia ya!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han animado mucho, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

.

* * *

 **-Mad World-**

 **:**

 **.**

Una vez terminado el evento, Fighter se fue misteriosamente junto con Shiro. Deseaba mostrarle algo, llevo al chico de larga cabellera plateada corriendo a través de las calles devastadas, pronto se detuvieron fuera de una casa, la casa de Serena Tsukino.

Entonces Fighter tomo su mano.

-Entremos.

La puerta estaba cerrada perfectamente y con una puerta doble de metal, las ventanas igual, evitando así la rapiña, pues Fighter cuidaba celosamente la casa como un tesoro, hizo que Shiro subiera las escaleras con ella, el chico que tenía el alma de la dueña, estaba emocionado al ver su antiguo hogar.

Fighter sacudió el polvo de la cama, para que ambos se sentaran.

-Sabes, este es mi lugar especial, vengo aquí cada vez que necesito, como decirlo, renovar mi espíritu.

\- ¿Renovarte? - pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Si, estuve enamorada de la chica que vivía aquí, a veces Tai o Yaten me regañaban, decían que era una forma de torturarme, pero se equivocan, nunca me torture por quererla, aunque no era correspondida, creo que mi amor es un tipo de amor que no me lastima, tal vez muy soñador, pero, bueno...

\- ¿Aun la a amas?

-Por supuesto que la amo, siempre la tendré en mi corazón.

Shiro se entristeció un poco, pero pudo ocultarlo bien, porque también estaba alegre, por primera vez la parte de Serena en Shiro estaba alegre, sorprendentemente interesada.

-No se ni porque te traje aquí, estoy un poco loca- rio Fighter sin saber la bola de conflictos que tenia Shiro- tal vez sin proponértelo te has ganado mi confianza, eres un chico dulce y gentil, es fácil quererte.

Fighter se le quedo mirando a los labios rosados del chico.

-A mi no me gustan los chicos, pero sabes, tal vez exista una excepción- dijo levantándose de la cama- debemos irnos Shiro, la noche llegara y tengo un viaje que planear.

Y a pesar de estar contento, Shiro dolorosamente deseo que esa excepción fuera Sammy.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Fighter dejo a Shiro con Luna para ultimar los detalles del viaje, y saber si los que se quedaban tenían algún encargo que hacerles. Taiki ya no dispuso nada, porque su carta ya se la había llevado Yaten, mientras que Rei si mando la suya por medio de Lita. Haruka le advirtió a Fighter que la idea de pasar por la zona de la Legión no era buena, aunque se llevaran la mitad de tiempo, pero Lita y Setsuna estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando Fighter regreso a su departamento se encontró a Shiro acomodándose en el sofá de la sala.

\- ¿Vas a dormir ahí? - pregunto la azabache.

\- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Fighter se sonrojo, pero también se molestó.

\- ¡No contestes con una pregunta!

-Es que Shiro quiere que descanses bien para el viaje- dijo Luna apareciendo, haciendo que Fighter diera un leve sobresalto, pues recién se estaba acostumbrando a escucharla de nuevo- aunque, igual y te gusta su compañía- puntualizo en tono seductor.

\- ¡No digas tonterías Luna! - aun Fighter luchaba un poco contra sus sentimientos.

-Descansa entonces, buenas noches- se despidió Shiro terminando de acostarse.

Fighter no quiso delatarse, que en verdad le gustaba la compañía del chico, así que sin más palabras se fue a su cuarto.

Era media noche, cuando unos pasos suaves invadieron su habitación.

Shiro se sentó en su cama. El pensaba que estaba dormida, pero Fighter tenia el sueño ligero, antes de que protestara la intromisión, el comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con infinita ternura.

-No se lo que me pasa contigo, por un lado desearía amarte con libertad, pero por el otro, siento que solo te lastimare de nuevo- Fighter se quedó muy quieta ante esa aseveración, ¿Cuándo Shiro la había lastimado?- el alma que llevo dentro de mí, me obliga a querer a otra persona, pero yo, lo que siento por ti, es tan grande, que no puedo dejar de amarte- el corazón de Fighter latió acelerado, ella misma estaba sorprendida de ese hecho, pues Shiro era un hombre, y a ella, pues no le gustaban los hombres - todo estará bien, ahora yo cuidare de ti.

Shiro se inclinó, y deposito un beso suave en la frente de Fighter, quien reprimió: grito, pataleo, e incluso la necesidad de ella misma buscar un beso más interesante.

Esa noche, Fighter tomo una decisión: si se daría una oportunidad con Shiro.

Antes de que el chico saliera, ella tímidamente le tomo la mano.

-Hay espacio para ti- ella agradeció que la noche escondiera su sonrojo- quédate a dormir conmigo.

-Pero…

\- ¡Hazlo y si no quieres también! ¡Pero ya duérmete!

Con una amplia sonrisa, Shiro se acostó a su lado, pero guardando una distancia respetuosa, el corazón de ambos latió con fuerza, mientras sus hermanas estrellas les cantaban una hermosa canción de cuna.

:.

:.

Un dolor de estómago, eso fue para Yaten ver a Darién, con ese uniforme pretencioso de comandante, aunque no quiso pelear, ni mencionar su patética actuación como pseudo gobernante, y mucho menos tener contacto o palabra, aun estaba en su memoria esa noche que compartió con el siendo Healer, Mina también se sintió incomoda, pero aun así siguieron un viejo protocolo, saludaron, preguntaron los detalles de las zonas de las que se hacían cargo, y demás, afortunadamente Kakkyu lo recibió después, platicaron estrictamente de su perdida, evitando el tema doloroso de sus fricciones, después para dejarla descansar fue a buscar a Mina, y lo que encontró lo dejo impacto tremendamente.

Hotaru y Mina estaban besándose.

La chica de la destrucción tenia sus manos colgadas en el cuello de Mina, mientras que las manos de la rubia estaban en la pequeña cintura de la ahora mujer, pues Hotaru ya no era más una niña.

-Te extrañe- dijo Hotaru separándose.

-Yo también- contesto Mina.

-Pues demuéstramelo.

Yaten no pudo correr u ocultarse, estaba en shock, así que solo fue testigo de cómo ambas se metían a una habitación.

Luego de la impresión, camino lejos de ahí, apresurado, no tenía que ser muy listo para saber lo que ambas chicas harían solas en una habitación a altas horas de la noche.

No hubo lagrimas cuando por fin llego al cuarto que le asignaron para dormir, porque Yaten sabía que la oportunidad con Mina, se fue al carajo cuando toco cama con Darién, y además estaba Rei, pero ya no podía pensar mas en la morocha, ella se veía feliz al lado de Taiki, y eso estaba bien, él no iba a meter sus narices ahí, por primera vez Yaten no quiso ser egoísta, aun así, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder largarse de ese doloroso planeta.

:.

:.

:.

A la mañana siguiente.

-No, no vas a venir con nosotros.

La modulada pero tajante voz de Fighter, hizo que todos sintieran pena por Shiro, él incluso se había hecho de una mochila con algunas cosas que según Luna podría necesitar para el viaje. Pero nunca esperaron que en verdad no fuera requerido, pero Shiro necesitaba ir, porque deseaba verle, porque Serena Tsukino necesitaba ver a su antiguo amor por última vez.

-Yo, creí que…

-He dicho que te quedaras, y de ser necesario te atare al poste alto de la Torre para que me hagas caso- señalo la pelinegra.

-Es que pensé…

-Tu solo estorbaras- siseo Fighter molesta consigo misma por ser tan ruda, porque ella solo deseaba proteger a Shiro, no deseaba que se expusiera al peligro del exterior, ella por fin comprendió que lo quería, y lo quería a salvo.

Esta demás decir que Sammy estaba contento por esa pequeña discusión, ya que recién se dio cuenta que le habían tomado el pelo y que Shiro realmente había estado durmiendo en el departamento de Fighter, gracias a la divina providencia aun no sabía que incluso compartían cama.

-Me da pena decirlo, pero Fighter tiene razón- opino Haruka- tú no puedes cuidarte, solo serás una carga, no quisiste recibir instrucción de combate.

-Debemos marcharnos- anuncio Fighter sin mirar a Shiro.

-Cuídense mucho- dijo mamá Ikuko al verlas partir.

:.

:.

Una hora después, Shiro fue a buscar a Haruka, ella se encontraba practicando atletismo en una pista abandonada, a falta de coche, volvió a la segunda pasión que la llevaba a sentir al fuerte viento sobre su cara.

-Quiero que me enseñes.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Haruka limpiándose el sudor.

-A pelear.

\- ¿Ahora si estas interesado? - pregunto mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-Ahora si tengo algo preciado que proteger- fue su respuesta al pensar en Fighter, con una mirada azul que Haruka pudo reconocer.

\- ¡Serena! - dijo maravillada con los ojos bien abiertos, lo abrazo, mientras lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- ¡Pero ¡cómo es posible! ¡Como no me di cuenta antes! - exclamo con voz temblorosa- ¡ay cabeza de bombón! ¡No sabes la falta que me hiciste!

-Lo siento, pero no soy del todo ella.

Haruka lo tomo por los brazos.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

-Es verdad que el alma de Serena Tsukino vive dentro de mí, pero, cada vez va fusionándose con mi Núcleo.

\- ¿Qué Núcleo?

-Soy una estrella, en mi interior hay un cristal, no es como el de los humanos, no aun, si permanezco mas tiempo con esta apariencia, seguro me volveré un hombre por completo.

\- ¿No estas completo? - cuestiono la rubia mirándole entre las piernas, Shiro instintivamente se cubrió ahí todo rojo.

\- ¡Si estoy completo! ¡Me refiero a que, no soy un humano, aunque tenga la forma de uno!

-Todo eso suena tan raro.

\- ¿Me vas a enseñar a pelear o no?

-Ahora veo…

\- ¿eh?

-Veo que no eres del todo Serena, ella nunca me pidió eso, aunque se lo ofrecí.

-Haruka, antes de eso.

Shiro se arrodillo.

-Perdóname.

\- ¡Por qué!

-Por no haber confiado en ti hasta el final, tu engañaste a Sailor Galaxia, y yo solo pensé que era verdad que me traicionabas.

Unas cuantas lagrimas mas salieron de los hermosos ojos de la regente de Urano.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Lo ves, Haruka? Tu también tienes un lado tierno- dijo Shiro sonriendo.

-Dejémonos de bobadas, tengamos unas buenas lecciones.

-Solo por hoy.

-Solo por hoy será.

:.

.:

:.

.:

Afortunadamente, el plan de Fighter fue exitoso, lograron pasar desapercibidas por el territorio de la Legión, y antes de que la noche llegara, arribaron a la entrada de la isla de Odaiba, una enorme puerta de metal fue abierta para ellas, Lita y Setsuna la siguieron, quien las recibió fue Ami.

-Me alegra que llegaran con bien- dijo la peli azul.

\- ¿Yaten y Mina? - cuestiono Fighter.

-Están bien, pasen por favor, Kakkyu y Darién las esperan.

La breve reunión no fue tan mala, porque aun Kakkyu no le decía a Darién su decisión.

Después, por separado las Scouts se fueron con Darién, mientras que las Star lights con Kakkyu. Ya que por obvias razones – Yaten quería que la tierra se lo tragara- Healer estaba de vuelta, reconforto a su princesa junto con Fighter de nuevo, no hubo más palabras acidas, solo comprensión, como fuera, ella trato de regresar a Kinmoku, pero ni el cristal dorado, ni los cristales arcoíris, ni nada de lo que prometió Darién funciono, y no le guardo ningún rencor al príncipe, como fuera, el hizo lo mejor que pudo. Después le entregaron la carta de Taiki, ella lloro y sonrió a partes igual al leerla.

Darién también recibió la carta de Rei, ahí estaba ella confesándole su amor, y a la vez su despedida, se sintió un imbécil por no verlo antes, pero en la carta estaba claro algo, la chica ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón que la hacia feliz.

Por otro lado, Hotaru y Setsuna lloraron amargamente, pues la pequeña bebé que murió en el aborto se le parecía tanto a Rini, jurarían que era ella, estaban inconsolables, Michiru, Ami, Mina y Lita las trataron de calmar, pero simplemente no pudieron, la chica de Saturno no había visto a la bebé, como si hubiera estado esperando por Setsuna, la antigua Plut seguía siendo la mujer en la que más confiaba, aunque Hotaru ahora era pareja con Mina, no es como si ellas fueran las grandes amantes, solo fueron dos almas solitarias que se encontraron, sin sentimientos profundos, solo una gran atracción.

Viendo como eran las cosas, Fighter decidió que mejor aguardarían la mañana para irse.

Pero no se esperaron ver a Kakkyu con una pequeña maleta, durante la noche había hablado con Darién, quien la tiro de loca, pues recientemente las negociaciones con Neherenia iban viento en popa, pero, aun así, mostrándose profundamente agradecida por todo, le dijo adiós. Kakkyu fue tajante, el príncipe no pudo replicar, el mismo se sentía cansado de vivir esa farsa de matrimonio, pues ni él ni Kakkyu llegaron a enamorarse.

-Deberían de venir con nosotros, seamos como antes, presiento que puede ser posible- dijo Kakkyu a los que se quedaban.

-Quisiéramos vivir en su mundo de fantasía- contesto Hotaru- pero los demonios se han vuelto muy poderosos, Galaxia trama algo, usted lo sabe, lo vio en el espejo del Michiru.

\- ¿De qué habla? - pregunto Fighter intrigada.

-Un aliado de Galaxia nos ha declarado la guerra- contesto Michiru.

-Entonces unamos fuerzas- propuso Fighter- tal como Kakkyu lo menciona, no seas terco Darién.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo.

-Como desees.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Diamante los ataco, y aunque no mato a nadie, pues Hotaru y Mina eran grandes rivales, logro marcar a Darién para siempre, sacándole un ojo, dejándolo tirado en su nueva miseria.

:.

.:

En el camino de regreso a la Torre, vieron una gran columna de fuego.

Fighter se dio cuenta de donde provenía.

\- ¡Maldición, no, no, no! ¡No!

Kakkyu la miro extrañada, pero Healer, Setsuna y Lita al ver el camino por donde se fue corriendo la azabache entendieron su temor, por ese lugar se encontraba la casa de Serena.

Fighter llego primero seguida de Lita, pues las otras se habían quedado rezagadas al esperar a la princesa Kakkyu que aun estaba un poco débil.

Shiro se encontraba parado enfrente de la casa, aun con la antorcha con la que incendio el lugar, solo la puerta de metal seguía en pie. El chico al darse cuenta de su llegada se giró para verla.

-Es necesario dejar el pasado atrás.

\- ¡Como pudiste! - lo abofeteo mientras lloraba- ¡sabias lo importante que era para mí! ¡No te quiero ver nunca más! ¡Y yo…y yo que pensaba…que sentía…!

Pero Fighter no pudo seguir su duelo, el grito de Kakkyu la alerto, le dedico una mirada de dolor a Shiro antes de correr de regreso con Kakkyu, Healer la siguió.

Shiro estaba completamente consiente de lo que hizo, el resultado era el esperado, no podía permitir que Fighter siguiera sembrando sentimientos por él, no podía, aunque eso le dolía profundamente.

Diamante las estaba atacando, y ellas apenas se habian podido resguardar tras una enorme roca, no tenían un arma adecuada para combatir contra el, solo pistolas, el arco de Fighter, pero no podían alcanzar a Diamante, era muy rápido.

\- ¿Quieren jugar de esa manera? - pregunto con sus ojos frios, saco una espada y partió en dos la gran roca en la que todas se ocultaban.

Kakkyu fue llevada lo mas lejos junto con Healer y Setsuna.

\- ¡Ve con ellas! - ordeno Fighter a Lita.

\- ¡No te dejare sola! ¡eres mi amiga!

\- ¡Solo vete! ¡¿Quieres morir sin conseguir ese novio que tanto querías?!

\- ¿Aun en este momento bromeas? - pregunto Lita con la mirada triste, veía claramente que Fighter se sacrificaría por todas.

-Todavía tenemos mucho porque luchar, ¿no te parece?

Lita apretó los puños, y huyo con las demás.

\- ¡Suficiente palabrería! - exclamo Diamante mientras empuñaba su espada en contra de Fighter, pero ella también era ágil, salto lejos, pero Diamante podía volar, la siguió hasta la cima de los escombros- Cuando acabe contigo, seguirá la princesa de Kinmoku, Galaxia no puede darse el lujo de tener semillas supremas lejos de ella.

Fighter apenas podía evadir el filo de la espada, hasta que Diamante fue más rápido y le dio en una pierna, ella cayó al suelo, evitándole la posibilidad de escapar.

\- ¡Te tengo! - grito Diamante alzando la espada en contra de ella, no era tan malo, pensó la peli negra, morir bajo el filo de una espada, así como Serena.

"Bombón… Shiro"

Fighter cerro los ojos ante el inminente golpe, que nunca llego, pues enfrente de ella, Shiro apareció, recibiendo una estocada letal, la peli negra ahogo un grito, al ver como la cabeza del chico era arrancada de su cuerpo.

…

* * *

Agradezco sus comentarios, los contesto por PM.

(Huye)


	8. Chapter 8

.

* * *

:

 **-** Neutron Star Collision **-**

 **:**

 **.**

* * *

-Es nuestra salvación, debemos investigarlo, ahora si hazme caso.

-Siempre te hice caso, hasta que decidiste de forma egoísta seguir por tu cuenta.

-Deberían de platicar esto afuera- pidió el menor de los Tsukino.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Fighter apenas abrió los ojos, miro a Sammy, Michiru y Haruka salir de su habitación, quiso levantarse, pero cuando movió su mano, un pinchazo la hizo acostarse de dolor, tenia una aguja clavada, el suero que la había alimentado ese tiempo.

-Tranquila- pidió Taiki, a su lado estaba Yaten- tómalo con calma.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Fighter apretando los ojos, pues el sol por más que las cortinas estaban cerradas iluminaba demasiado.

-Has estado inconsciente por tres días- respondió Yaten.

\- ¡Tres días! - se sobresaltó intentando pararse, incluso la aguja salió de su mano, haciendo que la sangre brotara.

\- ¡Te dije que te calmaras! ¡Siempre tan testaruda! - la regaño Taiki mientras le curaba la herida.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¡Y Shiro! ¡Donde esta!

Taiki miro a Yaten, este entendiendo la muda petición, tomo una caja negra y la acerco a la cama.

-Te explicaremos todo, pero promete que vas a estar tranquila.

-Si, si, ¡prometo que me pondré como loca si no hablan ya!

Ambos la miraron con una mezcla de dureza y pena.

-Esta bien, me tranquilizo.

-Hubo una gran explosión cuando estábamos huyendo, cuando vimos regresar solo a Lita – hablo Yaten-temimos lo peor, luego que todo se calmó, regrese con Taiki, encontramos a Haruka que estaba cargándote…y esto- Yaten abrió la caja, una hermosa joya de color azul, cual zafiro brillo, de la misma forma que el cristal de plata, pero azul, azul como los ojos de Fighter- no entendimos nada, pero Haruka vio todo, cuando ese sujeto le…quito la cabeza a Shiro- dijo intentando suavizar las palabras- emitió una tremenda luz, y termino convirtiéndose en esto.

\- ¿Me están diciendo que ese cristal es Shiro?

-Eso mismo.

Fighter lo tomo entre sus manos temblorosas, el cristal azul brillo un poco más.

-Shiro- dijo con lágrimas contenidas.

-Hay un problema- dijo Taiki.

-Mas bien un montón- recalco Yaten- el señor Tsukino ha aparecido, lo atrapo la Legion y pide esta joya a cambio, uno de los suyos le conto a Andrew que vio una joya mágica, como sabrás, Andrew también sabe ya de este tipo de cosas, Galaxia y Iron Mouse han estado atacando una parte de su territorio con ese sujeto llamado Diamante, raptando personas, quieren protegerse con este cristal, luego, esta lo otro, llegaron las demás de la isla De Odaiba, Darién fue herido, y también se enteraron de la joya- señalo el cristal azul de nuevo- y también Rei le confeso a Darién que ella tenía un cristal arcoíris, todo con tal de no entregarles este, ellos creen que esta joya podría ser una- Yaten crispo las manos- una especie de sustituto del cristal de plata, y que por fin podremos derrotar a Galaxia con él y el cristal arcoíris, restaurar todo, y sabes, Haruka los apoya, más o menos, no se las quiere dar, pero les da un poco de razón, es decir, todo es un completo desastre.

-Vaya, y si tanto lo quieren, ¿Por qué lo tienen ustedes? ¿piensan igual? - recrimino Fighter- ¡¿piensan usar a Shiro como un arma también?!

Taiki negó, Yaten siguió hablando.

-Lo tenemos porque el cristal azul, es decir Shiro, solo brilla cerca de ti, pareciera que solo le gusta tu compañía, y eso en verdad me alegra, ver la cara tuerta de Darién al querer llevarse el cristal y este casi hacerse carbón en sus manos, fue impagable, es la mejor cara de idiota que he visto.

\- ¿Darién perdió un ojo? - Fighter no estaba para nada alegre por eso, el hombre había cometido muchos errores, pero, ¿Quién era perfecto en este mundo? - quisiera hablar con Darién.

\- ¿Estas segura?

La pelinegra asintió.

:.

.:

:.

Mientras tanto, las ex Sailors tenían una plática muy acida.

-No puedo creer que todo este tiempo tuvieras este cristal y no me hubieras dicho- comento Lita dolida a Rei, Mina también la miro, pero mas bien como alguien que mira a su rival, aunque, ella estaba con Hotaru- enserio, ya no se que pensar, ya, ya estoy cansada.

-No eres la única- dijo Ami- las cosas se han puesto muy difíciles, hay avistamientos de demonios cada vez mas cerca, no se si salgamos vivas de esto.

-Vaya, por lo menos eres sincera, no como estas hipócritas- dijo Michiru- quienes no se mancharían las manos, ni por cuidar a todas las personas que han jurado proteger.

\- ¡Repite eso! - la reto Haruka- ¡Tu que sabes de ver por la gente! ¿Quién crees que ha buscado la forma de hacer que las personas sigan su vida?, ¿qué sabes de niños llorando sin sus padres en las noches?, chicos perdidos sin destino, ¡gente muriéndose de enfermedades que hace pocos años se podía salvar con un bendito antibiótico! ¡Tu no sabes lo que es luchar contra el verdadero Caos! ¡La maldad de las personas unas contra otras! ¡Ser el mediador!

\- ¡Ja! ¡Y tu si sabes! - se burlo Michiru- ¡Si hace nada eras tu quien me guiaba en las medidas mas desesperadas para pelear, para vencer, sin importar lo que dejábamos atrás!

\- ¡Y ustedes son muy buenas dejando todo atrás! - reclamo Lita encarando a Michiru.

-Yo no tendría cara para opinar si me hubiera besuqueado con la pareja de mi amiga- contrataco Michiru, Lita se quedo callada, Mina quiso defenderla, pero Hotaru se planto al lado de la aguamarina.

\- ¡Pues ustedes solo han hecho de pepenadoras! - les grito- ¡Hurgando entre los escombros para sobrevivir! ¡Si tuviera mi hoz del silencio! ¡ya hubiera mandado todo al infierno!

-Me alegra que no la tengas- dijo Setsuna.

\- ¡Y a mi me alegra que estés envejeciendo! ¡Ojalá te mueras pronto! ¡me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba!

-Debería darles vergüenza hablarse así- dijo mamá Ikuko apareciendo con Sammy, llevaban un poco de comida para todas, pues casi nadie había probado bocado.

\- ¡Usted no se meta señora! - grito de nuevo Hotaru.

\- ¡No le grites a mi mamá! - la encaro Sammy.

\- ¡Silencio los dos! ¡si Serena estuviera aquí! ¡Se pondría muy triste de verlas así!- grito, todos callaron entonces- ninguna de ustedes la conoció como yo- Rei y Mina estuvieron a punto de refutar eso, pero no lo hicieron al ver esa mirada cristalina, era ver en la señora Ikuko mucho de lo que fue Serena, algo tuvo que sacar de su madre-, yo que la espere con ilusión por nueve meses- continuo con lágrimas-, y sé que la vieron también en una vida pasada que no viví yo, que fueron compañeras de batalla, batallas que ni idea tenia, pero aun así, aunque la quisieron como su princesa, no saben lo que es querer a una hija, verla crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras lágrimas, - Setsuna se conmovió profundamente- imaginar como seria el día que se graduara, esperar ilusionada el día que tu hija se casara- Todas ya estaban llorando, incluso Sammy giro el rostro para que no lo vieran-, pero yo…bueno, todo, desde el principio es magia- la señora acuno en sus brazos la imagen de su hija- esa pequeña que de a poco creció, y escucharla decir su primera palabra, ¿alguna sabe cual fue la primera palabra de Serena?- todas negaron- su primera palabra fue, "amo", su primera palabra estuvo relacionada con el amor, mi niña torpe, nunca fue muy buena en los estudios, fue dormilona, muy llorona, una glotona que nunca aprendió a cocinar aunque le trate de enseñar- se limpió las lágrimas, incluso todas eran un mar de llanto-pero hubo algo siempre bien fijo en su corazón, el amor, el amor hacia mí, hacia su padre, su hermano, luego cuando su circulo se hizo mas grande, hacia sus amigas, su novio, a la vida, el mundo, ella siempre tuvo amor, ella estaría muy triste si viera pelear a las personas que amaba, nunca dije nada antes, no me quise meter con ustedes, su misión y todo eso que no entiendo, pero, cuando llego un chico nuevo aquí, a quien nombraron Shiro, no sé, algo se removió en mi pecho, ese muchachito raro al principio, pero que seguí silenciosamente con mis ojos, viéndolo evolucionar, de ser callado, a una aura de luz por donde pasaba- Haruka sabia pero apretó los puños sin hablar-, y no sé qué me paso, pero recordé de golpe todo ese amor, el amor que me dejo mi hija, ese amor que yo misma me llevare a la muerte, pues el amor es eterno- la mujer se limpió unas lágrimas más- por favor coman un poco, y ya no peleen o por lo menos finjan un poco mientras yo estoy presente, o creeré que mi hija murió en vano.

Antes de que la señora saliera de la habitación, Hotaru cayo de rodillas a su lado.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que! ¡Yo no solo perdí a mi princesa! ¡si no que mi amiga, usted no sabe!

-Rini, que al final Rini era mi nieta…- la señora levanto a Hotaru, quien lucía sorprendida de que ella también estuviera al tanto de eso- sabes, fue maravilloso, la conocí, pero también la perdí, pero pienso que fue un regalo del cielo el conocer a mi nieta, lo sé todo muchachas, ya no hay más secretos para mí, y si me duele, pero ahora pienso en todo lo hermoso y no lo malo, ustedes hagan lo mismo.

Michiru fue ahora quien la abrazo, luego Mina, Ami, Lita, Setsuna, Rei y Haruka, todas hicieron un solo abrazo con la madre de su princesa.

-Hagamos las cosas diferentes- susurro Haruka a Michiru, esta simplemente sonrió, todas sonrieron.

Luego vinieron las platicas por separado, cada una se debía tanto, fue una hermosa catarsis.

:.

.:

:.

Darién se encontraba parado, con todo el porte que podía tener, a pesar de llevar el ojo parchado.

\- ¡No puedo estar de acuerdo, dejarle ese cristal a Andrew!

-Era tu amigo, ¿no?

Fighter estaba sentada en la cama, Yaten y Taiki cerca por si las dudas que se ponía violento, pues la pelinegra estuvo al borde de la muerte.

-Mira, te puedes quedar con el cristal arcoíris, pero este otro no, el padre de Serena puede ser salvado, Tai me ha contado que esta trabajando en un cura- explico Fighter- además, no podemos dejar a esas personas desprotegidas, no he vuelto a pelear por miedo, sino por falta de propósito, llevare este cristal, pero no lo usare, a menos de que el mismo cristal me dicte hacerlo.

-Si, ya me contaste que ese muchacho, que ni conozco, llego a ti, y que es una estrella, pero, entiende que no podemos desperdiciar ese poder, a lo mejor si vamos es porque es una trampa de Galaxia.

-Y aunque lo fuera debemos ir, anda Darién, no me digas que después de todo este tiempo luchando, ahora has cambiado de opinión, tu eras el primero en desear hacerse poderoso para obtener la victoria, ¿no?

-Hagamos lo que dice Fighter- dijo Luna apareciendo.

-¿Puedes hablar?- cuestiono Darién, Yaten rodo los ojos ante la pregunta tan tonta.

-Darién, no quisiera decir esto, pero, ¿Qué haría Serena? ¿Esconderse después de tanto luchar? Ella fue muy llorona, pero nunca abandono a sus amigos, ni a las personas, tu lo sabes, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-Yo no estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo a la Legion- recalco Fighter- solo pido que no hagas más divisiones, después de muchos años todos estamos reunidos, ¿no puedes ver esto como una buena señal? ¿No puedes tener de nuevo esperanza?

-Esta bien- dijo Darién derrotado- pero si las cosas salen mal, será toda tu culpa.

-Por supuesto, entonces digámosles a los demás.

:.

:.

Quienes no recibieron bien la noticia, pero al final aceptaron que era lo mejor, como sea, su misión de Sailor siempre fue proteger a las personas, pero no irían todas, porque alguien tenia que quedarse en la Torre, por si era una trampa para atacar ahí, también tenían personas que proteger.

Luego Haruka jalo aparte a Fighter.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura?

-Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que Galaxia siga lastimando a las personas, ya me imagino las caras de terror, ver que no duermen tranquilos, ese debe ser un infierno, cuando ellos ataquen, los seguiremos, dices que Diamante salió herido por la luz de Shiro, y que tuvo que huir a pie, además Galaxia también ya no puede teletransportarse, tienen que caminar para llegar a su guarida, la buscaremos y rescataremos a las personas, esa es la prioridad, si podemos derrotar a Galaxia será un bonus.

Haruka quiso decir a Fighter que el cristal azul que tenia en sus manos, no solo era Shiro, era también el alma de Serena, pero volvió a callar, si Shiro decidió ocultarlo, ella tendría que respetar el secreto.

:.

.:

Al final decidieron que Darién, Hotaru, Rei y Taiki se quedarían en la Torre, los demás irían a la Legion, era la primera vez que Haruka y Michiru estarían juntas, la fortaleza que Andrew había construido estaba en el Instituto Azabu de Tecnología, tendrían que pernoctar una noche en la calle antes de llegar ahí, levantaron unas casas de campaña en el parque número diez.

Se suponía que Michiru se quedaría a dormir con Ami- pero viendo lo indispuesta que estaba, porque al hablar con Taiki y confesarle él que pensaba seriamente en iniciar una relación con Rei, la puso mal, la peli azul tenia aun esperanza en ellos, pero simplemente se esfumo- así que Michiru le quiso dar su espacio, y se encontró con Haruka recargada en un árbol.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto la rubia.

-No tengo sueño.

-Pero deberías descansar, luego si quieres me relevas en la guardia, no estaría de más.

-No vine para hacer guardia, es una coincidencia, Ami se veía triste, y aunque llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntas, aun no la comprendo, espero que ahora se entienda con las demás, las que siempre la entendieron.

-Supongo que es verdad, o tal vez Ami no te abrió su corazón, y tu tampoco el tuyo, siempre te ha gustado encerrarte en tu mundo, como el sonido del mar escondido en la caracola.

Michiru sonrió tímidamente.

-Tal vez.

Ambas se sentaron en el pasto.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó Haruka?

-Ya ni se, pero…hay algo muy importante, no se lo he dicho a nadie, y bueno, para empezar de cero, por lo menos ya no pelearnos, te lo voy a confesar.

-Un secreto, me encantan los secretos.

-El alma de nuestra princesa llego a este mundo- Michiru se sorprendió- en forma de un muchacho, una estrella albergo su alma.

\- ¡Imposible! - Michiru se tapó la boca para no gritar más- pero, supongo que hay una buena razón para callar.

-El alma de Serena se extinguirá a la larga, y Shiro, tomara control absoluto de ella, al final, se podría decir que si nos dejara para siempre.

-Claro que no Haruka, es obvio que vino a quedarse con nosotros, ¿o que caso tendría venir? Nuestra princesa traspaso el umbral de la muerte, se fusiono con una estrella, y tomo la forma de un hombre para no lidiar con su pasado, ni futuro predestinado, ¡Esta muy claro!

\- ¿Dices que lo hizo a propósito?

-Pudo tomar cualquier forma, ¿Por qué no regreso como mujer? ¡Piénsalo! ¡Ella se rebelo a su destino! ¡Quiere formar uno nuevo! ¿De qué otra manera rechazaría a Darién? ¡Así no podrá casarse con el y mucho menos tener un heredero! ¡Se zafa de todas nosotras y nuestros reclamos de no tener nuestro esperado Tokio de Cristal! Y todo por lo que luchamos…

-Es una idea terrorífica, pero, no suena tan descabellada, ¿estas diciendo que ya no ama a Darién?

-Estoy diciendo que su paso por el mundo termino, cerro su ciclo como princesa de la Luna, y va a formar un nuevo futuro para "él", es decir como Shiro.

-Eso del nuevo futuro me gusta- dijo Haruka tomando la mano de Michiru- pero estoy dolida.

La mujer del mar apretó su mano.

-Yo sanare esas heridas.

-Pero, antes debes saber que yo me acost…- Michiru tapo sus labios con la mano.

-No me interesa el pasado, ahora solo miremos al futuro.

Y Michiru recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, esperando por ese futuro.

:.

.:

.:

Después de un rato.

Healer se puso a hacer guardia, pero no lo hizo sola, Mina estuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Lo de Hotaru va enserio?

-Nosotras ya terminamos.

-Pero, pero se veían muy unidas.

-Y siempre seremos unidas.

Una punzada de dolor se clavo en el pecho de Healer.

-Pero ella entendió bien, que nunca te saque de mi corazón.

\- ¿A pesar de todo? ¿De que te dije que estaba enamorada de Rei?

-A pesar de todo, pero no creas que te la pondré fácil, claro, si tú quieres estar conmigo, ya sé que no soy la última coca cola del desierto.

Healer comenzó a reír.

-No, no lo eres, pero eres la bebida mas exquisita que he probado - Healer tomo las manos de Mina- antes de seguir con esta locura, ¿no te importaría quedarte con mi alter ego de mujer?

-Soy bisexual, Michiru me ha dado muy malos consejos- dijo sugestivamente.

\- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con Michiru?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Haruka me mataría!

Ambas comenzaron a reír.

-Si pudiera regresar a Kinmoku, ¿tú me acompañarías?

Mina no esperaba esa pregunta, pero Yaten en este punto, creía fervientemente que Shiro podría obrar un milagro.

-Solo si te casas conmigo- dijo bromeando.

-Entonces, cásate conmigo Mina- contesto seriamente Healer.

Esa noche no se tocaron, pero definitivamente en un futuro la pasión ardería en ellas dos.

:.

.:

:.

Era la ultima guardia, la mañana estaba especialmente helada, Setsuna se abrazó a sí misma, nunca había tenido frio, parecía su cuerpo el de una mujer de cuarenta, la juventud se le había ido.

-Mamá Setsuna.

Giro tan rápido como su cuerpo helado se lo permitió, hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía así.

-Hotaru, ¿Por qué me has llamado Mamá?

\- ¿Ya no te agrada?

-Siempre me gusto.

Hotaru amablemente le dio una capa, al parecer Setsuna no se había acordado de llevar abrigo para el camino.

-Te veo tan tranquila, ¿no estas enojada conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? - respondió Setsuna.

-Por todas esas cosas horribles que te grite, y también por no hacerte caso, por quedarme con Darién, por cometer tantas fechorías en nombre de la justicia.

-Yo siempre te he comprendido, todo lo hiciste porque creíste que de alguna manera traerías a Rini, te quedaste por eso con Darién, ¿no es así?

Hotaru asintió levemente, mientras Setsuna abría sus brazos para ella, y no dudo en arrojarse a ellos.

-Siempre serás mi pequeña- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Pero ya no soy una niña.

-Las madres siempre verán a las hijas como unos bebés.

Hotaru recargo su cara en el cálido pecho de Setsuna, y al parecer ese era el mejor lugar del mundo.

:.

.:

.:

Recién amaneció Fighter comenzó a guardar sus cosas, el cristal azul lo guardo amorosamente en un pequeño saco colgado a su cuello, estaba terminando de alistarse cuando Sammy entro a la tienda, porque por supuesto que el chico iría por su padre.

-Fighter, ¿has pensado lo que te dije? - pregunto mostrando el anillo.

La peli negra dejo de lado la mochila en la que guardaba sus cosas.

-No es momento para hablar de esto.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Bueno, pues si lo pensé.

\- ¿Y?

Fighter se acerco a Sammy, tomo al chico por la cintura, y pego sus labios a este, agarro a Sammy tan de sorpresa, que ni tiempo tuvo de abrir la boca, pero si los ojos tan grandes, que el chico pensó que se le saldrían, y viendo aquel que no era uno de sus sueños húmedos, tomo fuertemente a la pelinegra por la nuca, y la hizo caer al suelo, besándola con toda la pasión de un hombre que por fin tomaba lo que deseaba, abrió su boca, para probar el paladar dulce de Fighter, su lengua vibro con la otra, acaricio el cabello azabache, sus orejas, sus mejillas, apretó sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la mujer, y luego sus senos, no pudiéndolo creer, Sammy sintió su erección crecer a la velocidad de la luz, y cuando eso también lo percibió la pelinegra, rompió el contacto, con un hilo de saliva apenas uniéndolos.

-Es todo lo que puedo darte, perdóname.

Fighter tomo el anillo que Sammy había dejado caer en el suelo y se lo devolvió.

-Tu mereces ser correspondido con la misma intensidad, una relación no se sostiene por uno solo- una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Sammy, Fighter la limpio- por favor, dime que lo entiendes, y no, no se trata de…tu hermana, tuve tres días en el limbo para pensarlo, para confrontar mis sentimientos, Shiro quemo tu casa, y me dolió profundamente, guardaba muchos tesoros ahí, pude tocar con mis manos la ropa que ella vistió en nuestra única cita, en una cajita encontré el osito que gane, sus cuadernos garabateados con dibujos graciosos, el traje de baño que vistió en el lago cuando nos encontramos de campamento, todo su cuarto lleno de recuerdos, pero ya se fueron, y a la vez se quedaron, pero en un lugar que me permitirá avanzar, yo…todos, debemos seguir adelante, por muy doloroso que sea hacerlo- la imagen de Shiro vino a la mente de Fighter poniéndola triste-, aunque nuestros caminos se separen. Pero, aun así, aun en la lejanía, estaremos unidos, yo siempre te voy a querer…como mi hermano, ¿lo sabes verdad?

\- Yo- hablo Sammy- creo que lo sabía, siempre supe que tú nunca me querrías.

-Si paso por mi cabeza, si pensé en aceptarte,- el chico se mostró muy sorprendido- cuando se quemo la casa, lo decidí, o eso creí, porque luego, cuando vi a Diamante decapitar a Shiro- las manos de Fighter temblaron- acepte que lo amaba al perderlo, que irremediablemente me había enamorado de un tonto – Sammy se quedó congelado- si claro que me gustan las mujeres, eso no se cambia de la noche a la mañana, perdóname Sammy, pero, ¿acaso el chico no lucia muy femenino?- Fighter trato de bromear, pero nuevamente se quebró, toco con infinita tristeza el cristal azul- el último contacto que tuve con el fue un golpe, se lo di a él, pero me dolió a mi mas que nada, yo…perdón por decirte todo esto, no lo había sacado hasta ahora, y como me atrevo a decirlo justo a ti, lo siento, soy tan ruin, una malvada, perdóname.

-No, tu perdóname a mí, he sido egoísta, solo quería tenerte, y no me importaba lo que tu pensaras, creía que yo podía sostenerlo todo, tal como Serena lo hacía, quise reemplazarla, ella siempre fue el centro de nuestras vidas. Pero ya no.

-Ya no más- recalco Fighter.

Lita entro a la casa de campaña.

-Ya estamos listas para irnos.

Antes de que Fighter pusiera un pie afuera, tuvo una fuerte opresión en el corazón, se arrodillo, todo su cuerpo se volvió luz, Lita y Sammy cubrieron sus ojos, cuando el resplandor paso, ya no era Fighter la que estaba frente a ellos, era Seiya.

Y no solo Seiya.

Shiro estaba arrodillado a su lado.

-Por fin te has liberado- dijo el platinado con sus brillantes ojos grises.

\- ¡Shiro!

Seiya abrazo al chico.

\- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije? - pregunto Seiya avergonzado.

-Todo.

Haruka abrió la tienda, entrar no podía, no había más espacio, estaba molesta esperando por irse, se asombró al ver esa escena, Seiya abrazando a Shiro.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Seiya al chico.

Sammy y Lita salieron de la tienda para darles espacio, luego Haruka se acerco al chico de melena plateada.

-Shiro, ¿Qué sucedió?

El chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Solo, solo me lastimaron por fuera, lo que vieron era mi núcleo de estrella, soy una estrella azul.

-¿Pudiste transformarte todo este tiempo a tu forma humana?- pregunto Seiya.

-Si.

-¡¿Y luego?! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! - reclamo Seiya.

-Déjalo en paz- pidió Haruka.

-Tiene razón en enojarse, yo solo, estaba avergonzado de verte, queme la casa que tanto apreciabas, no tenia derecho- Haruka afilo su mirada hacia Shiro- era algo que ahora te pertenecía, y tú ya no me querías a tu lado, y eso estaba bien.

-Creo que debemos dejar a Seiya que se cambie- sugirió Haruka, pues Seiya vestía un bonito Short acaderado y un top negro de mujer, con ropa interior femenina incluida, Seiya se sonrojo al percatarse de ello apenas- te prestare algo decente para que salgas.

-Yo tengo gracias- contesto Seiya sonrojado.

Haruka salió con Shiro, antes de que los demás lo bombardearan con preguntas, ella le hizo una.

-Se nota que te interesa mucho Fighter, o como le quieras llamar, pero también sentí cuando te fuiste de mis lecciones de combate que estabas decidido a alejarte, si querías poner distancia con ella, ¿Por qué regresaste?

-Porque regreso Seiya, él se liberó de su pasado, ya está bien- Shiro se tocó el pecho- y Serena también acepto que por fin la haya olvidado, ella está bien con eso, con que todos por fin dejen de pensar en ella, y, además, tal vez pueda ayudarlos mejor así.

-Seiya te estima mucho, y no creo que nada cambie por el hecho de que ahora ambos son hombres, por otro lado, ¿Qué mierda hablas? - siseo Haruka muy cerca del rostro de Shiro- nadie jamás olvidara a Serena, el seguir avanzando no significa que ya nadie le dedique un pensamiento de vez en cuando, y su madre, la señora Ikuko seguro ella no la olvidara jamás.

-Eso está bien, y lo acepto, es, fue mi madre- corrigió con pesar- ahora solo señora Ikuko para mí, y la entiendo, es como pedirme que jamás piense en Rini, y bueno, yo nunca la concebí, pero si existió ese amor de mamá, ese calor recorriendo mi corazón con ternura, es como las mujeres que nunca tuvieron hijos y que simplemente adoptaron uno, que no creció en su vientre, pero si en su corazón, eso fue para mí Rini.

Shiro dejo que una lagrima saliera, pero inmediatamente la limpio al acercarse Seiya.

-Me puse ropa unisex, por si vuelvo a ser Fighter- dijo señalando una playera negra y un pantalón verde militar que vestía- no controle esta transformación, no me siento dueño de mi cuerpo, es como antes, ¿saben lo que es acostumbrarse a un cuerpo que no les pertenece? Para Fighter no fue tan sencillo ser yo, aunque ya me había acostumbrado, pero bueno, nací mujer después de todo, estaba bien sin ser Seiya, pero, también estoy feliz de volver a ser yo.

-En otro momento podemos hacer una introspección al respecto- dijo Haruka- ahora tenemos que ir por el señor Tsukino.

Healer se sorprendió de ver a Seiya, pero las preguntas y respuestas tendrían que esperar, cuando llegaron a la Legion, no se imaginaron ver una escena digna del oscurantismo.

Un hombre estaba amarrado a un enorme poste, pero no fue eso lo más espeluznante ni que estuviera ardiendo en llamas, todos a su alrededor estaban celebrando, en lo alto de un estrado, estaba sentado Andrew Furuhata, tranquilo y sereno ante la escena.

Shiro sintió que un grito nacía de su garganta, Seiya tuvo que abrazarlo por la cintura y taparle la boca.

-Tranquilo, y no creas que a mí no me afecta- dijo Seiya con una furia contenida-, lo he presenciado otras veces, es la nueva forma de hacer justicia aquí, venimos por el padre de Sammy no podemos ponernos a pelear con ellos, y ahora que has vuelto a ser tú, créeme que te prefiero como un chico a un cristal, no quería de ninguna manera entregarte, te voy a soltar- prometió-, pero por favor, has el mayor esfuerzo por no perder la calma, no podemos ponernos a Andrew en nuestra contra, ya de por si será difícil que nos crea que no podemos entregarte.

Seiya lo soltó, y Shiro refugio su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya.

-El mundo se ha vuelto mas doloroso de lo que imagine, no tenia idea, porque hubo un tiempo que no miraba hacia la Tierra, pero ahora pienso, ahora estoy seguro de todo lo que debo hacer.

Después de ese horrible espectáculo, y del olor a carne quemada en el ambiente, Seiya fue a hablar con Andrew, Haruka se rezago un poco por que Shiro le pidió que se quedara unos momentos con él.

-Haruka, por favor, prométeme que pase lo que pase, no dirás que mi alma es el alma de Serena Tsukino.

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa, ¿Por qué estas tan terco sobre eso?

-Porque me iré, al final de cuentas solo estoy de paso, no me voy a quedar.

La rubia hizo un sonido lastimero, era como el cuento de Kinmoku, era triste que eso se volviera a repetir.

:.

.:

:.

Cerca de ahí, Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Iron Mouse y Diamante estaban al acecho, pero algo le había sucedido a Diamante, y nada tenia que ver la venda que llevaba en la cabeza, era algo mas profundo, el brillo que salió de Shiro lo había afectado de otra manera.

-Has estado demasiado distraído- lo regaño Galaxia- al principio parecías un león, y ahora casi eres un tierno gatito.

-Es que, no le veo sentido a esto, a esta pelea.

-Al principio ni te importaba, solo te diré que soy tu dueña, así como te cree puedo eliminarte, no me vengas ahora con golpes de pecho, bien que me ayudaste a raptar a todas esas personas.

Diamante apretó los puños, era poderoso, pero Galaxia todavía lo era más, además sabía que ella no estaba obrando sola, de las personas que robo, estaba robando energía, y no era solo para decoración como semillas estelares, había creado una fuente de poder con ellos, y la vendería muy bien a unas naciones que deseaban volver a la vida de antes, pues esa energía fue probada para crear señales de celular, electricidad, en una palabra, devolverles el mundo de antes, Galaxia no era la única desalmada en ese momento, por eso estaba confiada.

:.

.:

:.

Un rato después, atacaron la Legion, afortunadamente ahora ellos no estaban solos, Seiya y los demás lucharon como poetas, incluso apareció alguien que no sabían que existía, hasta la misma Galaxia se sorprendió, Sailor Aluminum Siren se plantó en su contra.

Shiro tuvo que conformarse con quedarse en la retaguardia, Seiya e incluso Sammy le pidieron que no luchara, que confiara en ellos, les prometió que les haría caso.

Pero cuando Seiya y los demás siguieron a Galaxia, no dudo en seguirlos, no sin antes hablar unas palabras con Andrew y Unazuki.

-Por favor, ya no sigas cometiendo esas barbaridades.

Andrew estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

\- ¿Quién eres tu para decirme eso? ¿No te gusta como contengo la maldad por acá? ¿Tienes una mejor idea para evitar que otros se atrevan a volver a ponerle un dedo encima a una mujer? ¡A ultrajarlas sin piedad!

\- ¿Tu también estas de acuerdo? - pregunto Shiro a Unazuki.

\- ¡Como te atreves! - grito Andrew mientras le jalaba el cuello de la playera- ¡No tienes idea de lo ella paso!

-Yo lo vi todo, desde arriba pude ver la maldad de los hombres, desde tiempos milenarios la humanidad ha sido su propio verdugo, ahora sí que han vuelto a tocar fondo.

\- ¡Has dicho que viste! ¡Y no hiciste nada!

\- ¡Por favor suéltalo! ¡Hermano, solo tú me has seguido lastimando!

Andrew dejo caer a Shiro, mientras miraba a Unazuki.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

-Yo solo quería olvidar, retomar mi vida, pero me lo has hecho tan difícil con todo tu odio, con toda tu lastima, pero nada de amor.

-Pero yo si te quiero hermana.

-Yo pienso que ya no quieres a nadie, ni a Reika, por eso ella te dejo, por lo menos pudo volver a África antes de que se desatara todo este infierno, ¡ojalá me hubiera ido con ella!

Ambos hermanos ya estaban llorando.

\- ¡Unos mensajeros, de la Torre de Tokio! ¡Están siendo atacados! ¡Necesitan ayuda!

Era demasiado, sentían que no podían más con las malas noticias, pero Shiro les sonrió.

-Las cosas van a cambiar- prometió Shiro mientras un aura brillante emanaba de el- pero ya no puedo hacer todo solo, ahora necesitare del mundo entero para que las cosas no solo vuelvan a ser las de antes, sino mucho mejores.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntaron ambos hermanos.

-En otro tiempo, una chica que le encantaba ir a los video juegos, la novia de tu mejor amigo, pero ese es un secreto.

Shiro les guiño un ojo, y desapareció de su vista, dejando un ambiente de armonía, no solo en ellos, sino en todas las personas de la Legion, lamentándose muchos de haber quemado a un violador, y replanteándose como podían hacer lo correcto y proteger a los suyo de ahí en adelante.

:.

.:

:.

\- ¡Maldición! - Seiya no podía levantarse- ¡Haruka, Haruka responde!

Esa había sido una muy buena trampa de Galaxia, pues no solo estaba ella, los demonios de los que hablaron Hotaru y Mina en Europa, habían llegado finalmente ahí, y otra cosa, fuerzas armadas de otros países la respaldaban, pues la energía que producía Sailor Galaxia era efectiva como esperaban, no estaban dispuestos a perderla por unas ex Sailors soñadoras.

Seiya arrastro a Haruka atrás de una barda derrumbada.

Mina y Healer también estaban heridas, ya no podían más.

Lita, Sammy, Aluminum Siren y Setsuna estaban inconscientes.

El pronóstico era desalentador.

\- ¡Ya ríndanse y entréguense! - grito Galaxia apuntando un lanza misiles hacia la zona donde estaban ocultos- ¡Servirán mejor vivos! ¡Pero muertos igual! ¡Y así seguro alcanzaran a sus amigos en el infierno!

Mina, Healer y Seiya se tensaron.

\- ¡En estos momentos! ¡También están atacando la Torre de Tokio!

:.

:.

Seiya impotente, apretó los puños, por lo menos agradecía que Shiro no estuviera ahí.

-Eres un tramposo- dijo apareciendo el aludido- sabes, yo también quiero protegerte, pero, tampoco puedo luchar, una estrella nunca ha luchado para sobrevivir, nuestra vida es pacifica por miles de años, no conozco el miedo, el hambre, el dolor, pero tampoco conocía el amor, hasta que te vi- acaricio la mejilla de Seiya- luchemos juntos, ayúdame a salvar este mundo.

\- ¡En verdad quisiera maldición! - grito Seiya, pero una explosión los hizo volar a todos.

En medio del humo y el fuego, solo dos figuras estaban paradas, Seiya con mucha dificultad, Shiro sosteniéndole con su brazo atrás de su espalda.

El platinado pego su frente con la de Seiya, al instante todas las heridas de este sanaron. Luego colgó sus manos al cuello del pelinegro, Seiya tomo su cintura, y mirándose intensamente, ambos sonrieron, fue como si encontraran en el otro, el punto más sublime y armónico del mundo.

-Esos idiotas se están despidiendo, siempre tan patéticos los que luchan por la justicia- dijo Galaxia apuntando el misil hacia ellos, las fuerzas armadas atrás de ella apoyándola- vayan al infierno, ilusos.

El misil viajo en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Healer que era ya la única consiente mientras abrazaba a Mina, impacto directo en Seiya y Shiro, iluminando todo, pero no fue una explosión común, después del tremendo destello, solo una persona quedo de pie, un hombre de coleta negra y plateada, un ojo gris y otro cual zafiro, sostenía con una mano el misil, con esa mirada bicolor enfoco a Galaxia con intensidad, aventó el misil en su dirección como si fuera una pelota de beisbol, como nadie se lo esperaba la conmoción y destrucción fue inmensa.

-Ahora nosotros vamos a jugar- dijo con una voz polifónica- llámenme Seishiro.

…

* * *

Y con ustedes la fusión en Sailor Moon, ¡como no! ¡Super Seiyayin! (Risa loca aquí) Aunque la idea es con otro trasfondo, ¿alguien aquí sabe de la fusión de las gemas de Steven Universe? Pues eso es lo mas cercano a lo que paso aquí…de ahí me inspire, aunque tambien suena a Dragon Ball.

No ya enserio, me costo mucho el capitulo porque ya tengo que terminar la historia, y el dialogo de la señora Tsukino si me costo un buen.

Espero que por fin sus dudas de que onda con Shiro ya esten mas que respondidas, y sino prometo explicar con peras y manzanas en el final.

Espero que las canciones, y hablo de los títulos de los capítulos fueran conocidos :V

(huye de nuevo)


	9. Chapter 9

.

:

* * *

 **-** Stronger than you **-**

 **:**

 **.**

Después de la explosión del misil, lo primero que hizo Seishiro, mientras aquellos trataban de ponerse de pie, fue curar a sus amigas.

-Healer, no te preocupes- le dijo mientras ella le miraba asombrada esa nueva apariencia, era un Seiya, un Shiro, una entidad rara y a la vez hermosa- Mina estará bien.

Con el toque de sus manos, Mina fue curada de sus heridas, después Healer, luego Haruka y las demás.

-Yo quiero pelear- dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie con renovadas fuerzas- no les perdonare que se hayan puesto del lado de Galaxia.

-Me parece bien- replico Seishiro- pero de ser posible, no los mates, yo voy por Galaxia y Diamante, a ustedes les encargo el resto, confió en ustedes, y antes de eso- Seishiro tomo las muñecas de Mina y le quito los brazaletes dorados- me parece que no necesitaras esto.

-Gracias- susurro Mina intimidada y sorprendida, pues Seishiro media casi dos metros de altura.

Y entonces Setsuna, Mina, Sammy, Aluminum Siren y las otras sonrieron, esta vez pelearían y sabían en sus corazones que sería la batalla definitiva.

En medio de la armada de los países Capitalistas que apoyaban a Galaxia, sus autos en llamas y ráfagas de ametralladoras, se dio la colisión, entre la bruma, hicieron aparición ya con sus poderes las Sailors, Sammy no tenía poderes, pero era hábil y valiente, no los necesito para derrotar cuanto militar se le puso enfrente.

:.

:.

:.

-Vaya, que sorpresa- dijo Galaxia parada al lado de Diamante- pero no importa que artimaña usaron, Diamante te cortara la cabeza de nuevo.

Seishiro no tenía un arma, y cuando Diamante se lanzo sobre ellos, el filo de su espada fue detenido por la palma del enorme Seiya de ojos bicolor.

-Me temo que no caeré en lo mismo de nuevo.

Apretó con fuerza la espada y esta se rompió en miles de pedazos. Diamante quedo desarmado, y luego se hinco.

-Yo no quiero pelear mas contigo, comienzo a sentir algo en mi pecho, duele.

-Te entiendo- dijo Seishiro arrodillándose enfrente- una estrella que baja del cielo también se asusta al notar como los sentimientos crecen en su interior.

\- ¡Diamante que locuras dices! ¡Te voy a exterminar! - grito Galaxia colérica mientras sacaba un cristal oscuro, lo apretó y Diamante cayo al suelo con dolor- ¡Te lo advertí!

Pero Seishiro se interpuso, y tomo la muñeca de Galaxia con fuerza.

-No esta en mis principios lastimar a una dama, ah espera, tú no eres una dama.

Apretó tan fuerte, que Galaxia soltó el cristal oscuro, Seishiro lo tomo en sus manos, lo purifico con su poder volviéndolo blanco como la nieve y luego simplemente desapareció.

-Eres libre, Diamante.

Este se paró, mientras Sailor Iron Mouse trataba de escabullirse, pero antes fue interceptada por Aluminun Siren, retándola a pelear con sus poderes.

-Usare esta nueva libertad para ayudarles, los demonios atacan la Torre de Tokio.

Diamante se fue volando mientras Galaxia encaraba a Seishiro.

-No creas que me has vencido.

Ella saco su látigo, que aún conservaba mucho de su poder, y también activo los últimos brazaletes.

\- ¡Te voy a triturar, maldito!

Cada latigazo era una roca o un edificio partido, Seishiro tuvo que alejar a Galaxia de la batalla, o de lo contrario seguro ella lastimaría nuevamente a sus amigos, de reojo pudo notar como Sammy y las demás iban sometiendo al ejército invasor.

Seishiro se elevó al cielo, y Galaxia usando todo lo que restaba de su poder hizo lo mismo, fueron como dos meteoros que chocaban y explotaban al encontrarse, incluso los que estaban en el suelo miraron asombrados la batalla.

\- ¡Te mandare al infierno, igual que hice con esa mocosa!

Seiya dudo un segundo, pero Shiro lo apoyo en su mente.

"Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo"

En algún momento la esencia de Serena tuvo que irse hasta lo mas profundo de Shiro, porque de no ser así, Seiya por supuesto la hubiera percibido.

"Estas conmigo", repitió Seiya con ánimo mejorado.

Seishiro dejo de protegerse con sus brazos, los latigazos que Galaxia enviaba, y cuando ella nuevamente iba lanzar uno de esos rayos que extraía semillas estelares, él también contrataco con su poder, era el todo de ambos, y fue tan impactante el choque de sus poderes que el cielo entero se ilumino, después un cuerpo cayo empicada al suelo, provocando incluso un temblor en la tierra.

Seishiro descendió del cielo, su larga coleta se meció en una hermosa onda, se acercó y miro a Galaxia derrotada, ella no podía más.

-Ya se terminó - ella solo apretó los puños sabía que era verdad.

-Me has vencido- un largo suspiro – pero, está bien, solo, dame el golpe final.

-No hare eso, tal vez si lo intentas, puedas expiar tus culpas.

-Como me recuerdas a Sailor Moon.

Seishiro apretó los labios, se giro dispuesto a irse a la Torre, estaba seguro que allá lo necesitaban también, dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de ella, pero el grito desgarrador de Galaxia hizo que volteara, era Sammy apuñalándola en el corazón.

\- ¡Mi hermana esta vengada! - grito enterrando todo el puñal, Galaxia simplemente cayo de bruces al suelo.

Sammy empezó a llorar.

-Y ahora que la vengue, no se porque, ¡porque no me siento tan bien como imagine!

Seishiro lo abrazo.

-Probar la sangre en la batalla nunca ha sido placentero, tendrás que aprender a vivir con esto- le dijo al chico lloroso- ahora te pido que sigas siendo valiente, esto aún no acaba.

Sammy asintió limpiándose la cara, sus labios se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa, pero, aunque no lo logro, Seishiro vio en sus ojos que no se iba a dar por vencido.

Entonces viendo que las demás Sailors estaban casi por vencer a las tropas invasoras, y que Uranus alzo su pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien, Seishiro alzo el vuelo rumbo a la Torre de Tokio, encontrándose al llegar, conque los demonios estaban rodeando la Torre, pero Darién y los demás que se quedaron no lucharon solos, Andrew se les había unido a la batalla, los demonios eran una especie de zombis, Diamante había sido de una gran ayuda, pero esos seres no desaparecían al ser derrotados, como carne putrefacta se quedaban tirados, entendiendo todos que ellos alguna vez fueron humanos, y que simplemente el Caos se había adueñado de sus corazones, vieron asombrados como Seishiro se plantó en medio de todos ellos, y con uno de sus dedos levantados cual señal al cielo, brillo todo a su alrededor, desintegrando por completo a cada unos de esos demonios, el grito de victoria fue unánime, la Legión unidos con los de la Torre, Seishiro se alejó lo suficiente, para por fin separarse, ambos se miraron intensamente.

-Gracias- dijo Seiya a Shiro.

-Gracias a ti.

:.

.:

El ejercito que restaba de Japón, realizo las maniobras de expulsión de su territorio a los países capitalistas, no sin antes hacerlos firmar un acuerdo donde aquellos se comprometían a pagar una compensación.

Y mientras esto se daba a nivel internacional, otro drama estaba a punto de desatarse en la Torre de Tokio.

:.

.:

Por primera vez, Shiro miraba al príncipe de la Tierra, este hablaba con Andrew y los demás, Kakkyu era quien estaba apoyando a Diamante, porque no sabían qué hacer con él.

Viendo que el antiguo ayudante de Galaxia estaba mas que arrepentido, y que no había hecho realmente ningún daño letal, fue perdonado.

El señor Tsukino había sido traslado con éxito al sótano de la Torre y fuertemente resguardado para que no hiciera ningún daño, Taiki y Rei prometían que estaban muy cerca de la cura, la mamá Ikuko tuvo fe, Sammy también agradeció a Taiki y a Rei por sus esfuerzos.

Las personas que fueron capturadas por Galaxia fueron liberadas sin mayor daño, salvo una baja considerable de energía que Shiro logro restaurar sin que se dieran cuenta.

Seiya vio con dolor, como Shiro seguía de un lado para otro al príncipe de la Tierra, aunque este no le prestaba atención, y cuando quiso sanar el ojo de Darién este se negó, comento que estaba bien así, que aceptaría eso como castigo de tantos errores cometidos.

Las cosas mejoraron considerablemente, y lo que había sido ruinas grises, muy pronto fue tomando un nuevo color, parte de la compensación de los Países Capitalistas fue ayudar en la reconstrucción de todo Japón, empezando por Tokio.

Muy pronto la gente de la Torre pudo volver a sus antiguos y mejorados hogares, aunque en una especie de comunas, al parecer todos se habían acostumbrado a comer en grupo, vivir en montón, las familias fueron grandes ahora.

Shiro y Seiya, ellos ahora Vivian por separado, Luna se fue son Shiro a un departamento aparte, pero estaban improvisando todos, pues muy pronto la Torre de Tokio se convertiría en la nueva sede del gobierno de Tokio, Andrew era quien iba a liderar junto con Lita, ellos por fin habían encontrado su pareja perfecta, Unazuki se retiró a Nagoya junto con unos primos, donde al final sus heridas sanarían.

:.

.:

:.

.:

Una de esas noches, Shiro tuvo un sueño, o mas bien una visión, era como estar encerrado en la oscuridad, estaba sentado en el piso, abrazando sus piernas porque tenia tanto frio que sentía que sus huesos se congelarían. Sabia que tenia que tomar decisiones, y eso le asustaba, una estrella no tomaba tantas decisiones en su vida, pues su vida milenaria era de mínimos cambios, pero ahora estaba sufriendo un poco, la humanidad lo estaba envolviendo, y eso no podía seguir pasando.

-Estrella.

Una luz envolvió el lugar, desde arriba iluminándolo exclusivamente a él, unos pétalos mezclados con plumas blancas luminosas cayeron desde arriba, la princesa de la Luna, vestida de blanco y con ese cabello recogido en dos odangos le sonrió, levitaba con ayuda de un par de hermosas alas enormes y brillantes.

-Serena.

\- ¿Sabes lo que estaba sucediendo verdad?

Shiro aun sentado en el piso asintió levemente, mientras dos perlas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Vienes a despedirte, tu tiempo por fin ha terminado.

-Gracias por traerme de regreso con los míos, por ayudarlos a salir adelante, has hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Yo no hice nada, ellos han sido quienes se han levantado solos, pero al parecer solo necesitaban de un empujón, y bueno ni siquiera tuve interacción con todos…este… apuesto que tu padre necesitara mucho apoyo cuando este totalmente recuperado de esa metamorfosis horrible.

-Tiene a mi madre y a mi hermano, ellos van a estar muy bien.

-Yo también lo presiento.

-El tiempo que permanecí contigo, me ayudo a entender muchas cosas, me voy contenta.

-Yo también aprendí mucho de ti, jamás me arrepentiré de haber aceptado ser la vasija que usaras.

Ambos sonrieron, irises grises y azules se conectaron.

-Pero me temo que ahora te queda una gran tristeza, lo siento mucho Shiro, ojalá pudieras quedarte.

-No me arrepiento de nada, porque pude conocerla, no entiendo como nunca pudiste fijarte en ella, es mas resplandeciente que cualquier estrella del universo.

-Estas enamorado, y te entiendo, pero déjame corregirte, por supuesto que me fije en Fighter en Seiya, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta la necesidad que tuve de su presencia en mis últimos días de vida? El no fue el único testarudo, quería verle, sentía que, si estaba cerca de él, todo estaría bien.

\- ¿Lo quisiste?

Serena simplemente sonrió.

-Shiro, temo que voy a pedirte un último favor, después de eso, ya por fin puedo unirme por completo a ti.

-Oye, Serena, ¿Cómo sentiste ser un mismo ser con Seiya?

\- ¡Que cosas preguntas en este instante tan profundo!

-Perdóname.

Serena se sonrojo un poco.

-Shiro, hazme un ultimo favor, puedo ver que todos mis seres queridos están bien, van por buen camino, pero Darién me preocupa mucho, ayúdalo antes de partir, sé que mi petición es egoísta, pero, enserio que no podre irme en paz si lo sigo viendo como un fantasma, he escuchado que tiene un proyecto, por favor apóyalo, eso le hará mucho bien.

-Serena yo…

-Se que deseas estar con Seiya, pero por favor, solo esto te pido, ciertamente después serás recompensado.

\- ¿Estas segura?

-Has sido un maravilloso ser humano, estoy segura que a personas como tú, al final le llega su recompensa.

-No es algo que espero, más bien ya obtuve mi recompensa, nunca imagine que podría estar tan cerca de Fighter.

Shiro se puso de pie, Serena descendió hasta estar a su altura, ambos se tomaron la mano.

-Ya no te voy a molestar más, pero tampoco creas que estarás solo por completo, mi alma se queda contigo, mis sentimientos y pensamientos mas profundos no te estorbaran, ahora todo será parte de ti.

-Si, supongo que por eso te hare caso respecto a Darién.

-Espero ansiosa el momento de brillar junto a las otras estrellas, nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero las estrellas siempre fueron mi forma favorita, pero una parte de mi siempre se ha negado a ciertas cosas, extrañare tanto, pero estaré bien en tu corazón, he estado bien contigo, me alegra que los hombres sean menos complicados.

-Pude haber llegado como mujer, a mí no me hubiera importado ¿Por qué no quisiste Serena? Incluso me pudiste obligar a llegar directamente con Darién, ¿Por qué tampoco deseaste eso?

Los ojos de Serena Tsukino se cristalizaron un poco, se acercó hasta el oído de Shiro, y le conto sus más profundos secretos.

:.

:.

:.

:.

Seiya toco a la puerta del departamento, habían pasado tres semanas de aquella batalla, a veces despertaba y sentía que era Fighter de nuevo, ahora curiosamente no podía transformarse en ella.

Shiro abrió con una sonrisa, tenía el cabello lleno de masa, y bastante ceniza en la nariz, Luna se asomó junto con él.

-Shiro quemo la comida de nuevo, hazle un favor, o este chico morirá de hambre- rogo Luna.

Seiya entro sonriente, era curioso, no Vivian juntos, pero casi siempre comían en la compañía del otro. El pelinegro nunca le planteo a Shiro el que vivieran juntos de nuevo, suponía que la estrella recién deseaba experimentar cierta independencia, aunque no fuera así con la cocina, pero siendo sincera, el pelinegro deseaba nuevamente vivir con el platinado, retomar su relación en algo más profundo que una amistad.

Mientras Seiya cocinaba, no se imagino lo que le diría Shiro, y que le partiría el corazón, ambos dieron gracias por la comida, Luna se sentó en el suelo con ellos, pues Shiro no tenia ni un mueble, dormía en un futón y estaba vacío el lugar. Eso tenía una razón.

-Por lo menos hubieras aceptado la mesita que te ofrecí- dijo Seiya.

-No hace falta, gracias de todas formas- respondió Shiro evitando el contacto visual, eso entristecía a Seiya profundamente, era como ver a Shiro alejarse de el a pasos agigantados.

-Haruka te manda saludos, ella y Michiru se mudaron a una casa enorme, Setsuna y Hotaru también, incluso se les pegaron Mina y Yaten.

-Cuanto me alegro.

-Ami se ha ido a Estados Unidos.

-Si, me despedí de ella, vuelve a ser la misma, esta segura que cuando regrese será la mejor doctora de Japón, yo no lo dudo, hizo las paces por completo con Taiki, pero bueno, ya sabes que Rei y el están ahora viviendo juntos, se le ven tan contentos, la señora Tsukino está viviendo con Kakkyu y Diamante, como que los adopto, Sammy está muy entusiasmado con iniciar la universidad, el proyecto de reabrirla es prometedor, dice que no importa que estudie bajo la luz de las velas, mi corazón se alegra por todos ellos.

-Shiro, yo…-comenzó Seiya, deseaba decir todo lo que sus sentimientos le gritaban desde hace tiempo y que no se había atrevido a confesar por tantos acontecimientos, hasta parecía que el pelinegro estaba en medio de un huracán, pero el platinado no lo dejo terminar.

-Darién estará a cargo de una Casa Asistencia para niños, en Odaiba ha sido construida, yo, yo me iré con el- dijo sin mirarle.

Seiya sintió que Moria.

\- ¡¿Por qué te vas con él?!- Luna se sobresaltó junto con Shiro - ¡Yo quiero…!

\- ¡Darién me necesita!

Era la primera vez que Shiro le gritaba, pero aun así Seiya no se amilano.

\- ¡Pero ni su amigo eres!

\- ¡Lo se y no me importa!

\- ¡Pues vete entonces!

Seiya se levanto y dando un portazo salió del departamento. Shiro se encogió, pegando su cara en el piso, con incontrolables lágrimas, Luna le hizo cariños.

-Te dije que se enojaría, no te vayas con Darién, Seiya tiene razón, y, además, ¿tú lo quieres no?

Shiro asintió silenciosamente.

-Pero, Luna, eso es irrealizable, ahora lo sabes.

La gatita se puso a llorar con el chico, era mucha la pena.

:.

:.

:.

:.

Sammy estaba arreglando sus papeles, estaba muy contento porque lo habían contratado junto con Setsuna para organizar una especie de reserva natural, los animales de a poco iban multiplicándose, las organizaciones deseaban que eso continuara y que pronto estuviera todo tan rebosante de vida como antes.

Estaba tan contento que cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo divagando, comenzó a subir las escaleras apresurado para entregar los últimos documentos de inscripción, y de pronto, choco en una de las esquinas con una chica.

-Perdóname- y mientras se disculpaba, ayudaba a recoger los papeles de la chica, quien estaba con el sombrero por completo en la cara ocultándole el rostro, cuando ella se arregló, ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Tu! - dijeron al unísono.

No es que fueran enemigos, pero Hotaru y Sammy nunca se habían llevado bien.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto el chico molesto mientras se levantaba.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu- respondió la otra- por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Mucho mejor, Taiki y Rei lo han apoyado tanto, que ya casi escribe su nombre correctamente, piensan que en tres meses ya podremos llevarlo a casa, bueno, si eso pasa, yo voy a independizarme.

-Ah, ya veo, mamá Ikuko se pondrá triste al ver a su crio dejar el nido.

\- ¡Ya casi tengo veinte! No es mi culpa que sea así, a muchas personas les gusta vivir ahora en manada, pero a mi no.

-Entiendo perfecto, Setsuna me lanza cada sermón.

\- ¿Ella está bien?

-Si, por fin conseguí un tinte que le tapa las canas, pero ella dice que no lo necesita, que esta tan joven como un roble de quinientos años.

-Me alegra, pero, ¿Por qué te sermonea? No me digas que has peleado con ella de nuevo.

-Mas o menos, yo quiero independizarme también, conseguí un trabajo y la universidad estará cerca, estudiare Ciencias Biológicas.

-Vaya supongo que nos veremos muy seguido en la universidad, yo incluso conseguí un lugar económico cerca de la nueva reserva.

\- ¡Yo también voy a trabajar ahí! ¡Y si me mudo contigo!

Las mejillas de Sammy se sonrojaron.

\- ¡Tampoco te pido que seas mi pareja! Pero si me mudo contigo, seguro ellas estarían de acuerdo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de salirme de la casa, apesta a sexo, yo no sé cómo aguanta Setsuna a Haruka y Michiru o Yaten y Mina.

Sammy nuevamente se sonrojo.

-No me des detalles por favor.

-Entonces, ¿podrías considerar que yo me mude contigo? - pregunto Hotaru emocionada.

Sammy simplemente asintió, sin saber que entre ellos surgiría algo muy especial.

:.

:.

:.

:.

Darién parecía estar en su elemento, al principio los niños le temían, no por el ojo parchado, pero si por su aura negra, pero gracias a Shiro comenzaba a tener avances en su nuevo trabajo, el cual iba disminuyendo, pues muchas familias estaban adoptando niños, por lo que el siguiente proyecto era crear un Instituto de Arte especialmente para jóvenes, para esos niños que crecían, pues ya no había más nacimientos en el mundo.

Shiro se encontraba jugando con los niños a las escondidas, Darién lo miraba desde la ventana con una taza de té, un chico atractivo era lo que veía, alegre, comprensivo y bastante torpe, demasiado despistado para el porte que tenía el platinado- parece ser que sería lo que le donaría Serena a final de cuentas- el hombre estaba seguro que de no ser un chico, sería capaz de enamorarse de Shiro sin problemas.

-…noventa y nueve, cien, ¡ahí voy niños!

Las risas y gritos de niños no se hicieron esperar, mientras un vendado Shiro tropezaba con juegos y escalones, buscando y encontrando a cada uno de los pequeños.

:.

:.

:.

Un día Shiro estaba cocinando unas galletas, a Darién le daba ternura que el chico no se cansara de intentarlo, siempre las quemaba, nunca le decía nada, hasta esa tarde.

-Me recuerdas tanto a, mi novia, creo que con tanto cabello te podrías hacer un par de chonguitos.

Shiro se molesto tanto, que fue y agarro unas tijeras, dispuesto a cortarse el cabello, Darién corrió a su lado.

\- ¡No te molestes! ¡Perdón! Dame las tijeras- dijo ya mas calmado- lo siento, no volveré a compararte con ella.

Shiro le dio las tijeras y se alejó, sus interacciones casi siempre eran así.

Con el pasar de los días, el corazón de Darién fue sanándose, de gris paso a ser multicolor, solo dos meses en compañía de Shiro bastaron, Darién sabia de los poderes de Shiro, pero nunca le pidió nada extraordinario, hasta ese día que llego Aluminum Siren. Porque ella estaba segura que solo el era capaz de obrar aquello que su corazón anhelaba.

El par de hombres estaba revisando papeles de adopción. Cuando la mujer entro apresurada, y no era cualquier petición, era algo muy grande, pero Shiro no podía hacerlo solo, y por eso tendría que dejar a Darién, aunque ya no estaría solo, en su equipo de trabajo tenia a una reformada Iron Mouse, quien siempre gustaba de darles adivinanzas a los niños, otro logro mas de Shiro, pues para que Darién la aceptara no fue nada fácil.

-No te preocupes Shiro- dijo Darién-ya todo va funcionando como desee, has sido de mucha ayuda, pero eso sí, los niños te van a extrañar.

-No lo creo, porque ahora se nota que les gusta jugar contigo.

Darién sonrió.

Shiro se le quedo mirando, y tomo una de sus manos.

Aluminum Siren se sintió muy incómoda, al ver como se veían, así que salió de la oficina.

Darién se sintió raro, era la primera vez que Shiro le tomaba la mano, y no le desagrado.

-Ahora sé que todo estará bien- dijo Shiro soltándole - entrégalo eso a una chica especial, si te lo propones de corazón, seguro llegara, y no la atormentes con futuros escritos, ni nada de eso, que seas muy feliz, adiós Darién.

Y Shiro salió de la oficina con los ojos vidriosos.

Tenia que despedirse de alguien más.

La gatita lo miro expectante, parada en medio del patio.

-Cuídate mucho Luna.

-Estoy muy contenta, una niña me ha adoptado como su mascota, cuando ella se vaya, no dudare en irme con ella.

-Eso me alegra.

Shiro levanto a Luna.

-Te estaré viendo desde arriba, mi consejera, mi guía, mi madre.

Luna lloro, le enternecía que Shiro le dijera así, y hasta que se calmó, el chico la soltó en el piso.

:.

:.

Darién se quedo estático cuando vio lo que Shiro le había entregado en la mano, era el anillo de compromiso que le dio a Serena en el aeropuerto, unas lágrimas sanadoras salieron de sus ojos melancólicos.

:.

:.

:.

:.

Cuando arribaron a Tokio, todo estaba tan cambiado, tan repuesto, Aluminum Siren vino platicando con Shiro en todo el camino, le conto que había abierto una pastelería con ayuda de Lita, la castaña estaba muy ocupada en sus ocupaciones políticas con Andrew, ambos Vivian juntos en un departamento, pero como le gustaba también la cocina, con ayuda de ella también cumplía su sueño. También le conto que Rei abrió un templo en honor de la memoria de su abuelito que recién había muerto, pero no hubo tristeza, todo fue alegría, pues el señor se fue en paz, dándole la bendición a Taiki y Rei, en la tumba del señor fue enterrado el ultimo cristas arcoíris, el cual ya era una simple joya sin poder, también estaba emocionada por el proyecto musical de Seiya, estaba organizando un concierto junto con sus hermanos para celebrar la reconstrucción de la ciudad, estarían inaugurando con ese evento el nuevo recinto de música, Shiro se puso nervioso, pero era inevitable, tenia que ver a Seiya, aunque fuera por última vez.

Aluminum Siren tenia boletos en la zona VIP, por lo que era muy probable que lo viera pronto, Shiro se emocionó al ver en el escenario a Haruka, Michiru y Mina, ellas estaban abriendo el concierto. El lugar tenía una acústica perfecta, y era iluminaba por cientos de farolas, dándole un ambiente romántico.

"Lucen felices, me alegro tanto por ellas", pensó Shiro.

Luego fue el turno de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a cantar "A Sky Full Of Stars de Coldplay", asombrando a mas de una que apostaban a que comenzarían con otra canción.

La mirada de Seiya y Shiro se conectaron, justo cuando comenzó a cantar el peli negro

 _Porque tú eres un cielo,_

 _porque eres un cielo lleno de estrellas,_

 _voy a darte mi corazón._

 _Porque tú eres un cielo,_

 _porque eres un cielo lleno de estrellas,_

 _porque iluminas el camino._

Shiro se quedó tan impactado, era como si el pelinegro le estuviera cantando exclusivamente a él, y no sintió cuando Lita lo saludaba, estaba atrás con Andrew, hasta que la castaña lo jalo, incluso Sammy y Hotaru, y su corazón se inundó de alegría al ver a sus padres, jamás de los jamases hubieran ido ahí, pero tal parece que el mundo estaba empeñado en darle muchas sorpresas hasta el final de su camino.

"Pero no son mis padres", pensó Shiro, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar ese pinchazo agradable de calor en su pecho, "Es natural, tengo su alma, aunque ya nunca más me hable, pero Serena ya forma parte de mi"

Luego cantaron "A drop in the ocean", y Shiro ya no presto más atención a su alrededor, ni al hecho de que Kakkyu y Diamante se veían tan unidos.

Una gota en el océano,

Un cambio en el clima

Yo rezaba para que tú y yo estemos juntos.

Es como querer que llueva, estando en el desierto.

Pero yo estoy aguantando más que la mayoría.

Porque tú eres mi cielo.

Las mejillas de Shiro se sonrojaron, esas letras que había escogido Seiya eran exclusivamente para él, y que decir de las siguientes, que, aunque ya fueron mas movidas, lograban transmitir los sentimientos del pelinegro hacia el chico que lo miraba extasiado desde el público, el punto sublime del concierto fue con "Search for you love".

Justo fue en un concierto de los Three Ligths cuando empezó el apocalipsis, y en un concierto de ellos, todo se ilumino, de pronto las luces que eran meramente decorativas y las bocinas resonaron, captando la atención de incluso aquellos que iban caminando afuera del recinto, pero Seiya y sus hermanos pudieron recomponerse a la sorpresa y terminar, Shiro emano una aura tan cálida, pero invisible a la vista de todos, era una explosión de su amor, envolviendo al mundo entero, Shiro estaba llorando de alegría, amaba a Seiya, y no sabia como iba a despedirse de él.

Las felicitaciones en una celebración se dieron varias, pero Shiro se rezago lo más que pudo, evito a Seiya a toda costa, incluso tuvo la osadía de agarrarse el cabello en una coleta alta y fingir que era una mujer poniéndose lápiz labial, Seiya a lo lejos se burlaba con ternura.

Pero el tiempo paso, y el asunto de Aluminum Siren ya no podía esperar.

Shiro y ella llegaron al camerino del chico, estaban los demás ahí, menos los padres de Sammy, pues según decían ya no estaban en edad para tanta fiesta, cuando Aluminum Siren explico su petición todos sintieron que era causa perdida.

-Entonces, crees que Sailor Lead Crown esta bien, pero sigue en el hoyo negro con vida- trato de entender Seiya, aunque eso lo veía casi imposible.

-Mi corazón me lo dice.

-Si puedes ayudar a Aluminum Siren, tal vez puedas hacer algo por nosotros- pidió Yaten.

Esas eran las palabras justas que Seiya esperaba oír, se levanto y camino hacia Shiro.

-Entonces, si, nosotros, bueno- los demás casi estaban encima de ellos escuchando, era tan extraño y muy interesante ver a Seiya prendado de un hombre- hacemos lo de la otra vez, entonces podremos, unirnos.

Mina estuvo muy interesada en saber "Eso de la otra vez".

Shiro asintió tímidamente. Haruka le miro enternecida.

Seiya lo tomo por la cintura y unió su frente con él, pero esta vez nada sucedió.

-Estoy un poco nervioso, no me puedo concentrar.

Seiya tomo la mano de Shiro y lo saco de ahí, luego lo llevo al parque, ya no había personas, los arboles estaban tan verdes como antes, el viento soplaba fresco. El pelinegro tomo la mano de Shiro y comenzó a bailar con él.

-Creo que esto puede relajarte.

Shiro escondió su cara en el pecho de Seiya.

El pelinegro comenzó a tararearle la canción de "Search For you Love" en el oído, erizando la piel del chico, quien comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que le provocaba Seiya, siguieron bailando al compas de la voz de Seiya, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban transformados en Seishiro.

-Se lo que quiere Yaten, lo que desea Aluminum Siren, hagámoslo, podemos hacerlo juntos.

Sin mas preámbulo, Seishiro levanto el vuelo hacia el infinito, perdiéndose cual estrella fugaz, unas horas después regreso con un cuerpo en brazos, era tal como creyó Aluminum Siren, su rival estaba viva, un poco desorientada, pero milagrosamente respiraba, la llevo con amor a su hogar, donde ambas vivirían felices.

Después fue el turno de Yaten, Seishiro le otorgo el poder necesario a Kakkyu para regresar a Kinmoku, ella estuvo segura que Diamante la seguiría, pero antes todos ellos debían terminar sus propósitos en la Tierra, Seishiro se despidió de todos, luego salió volando hacia su nuevo hogar, una casa pequeña en las afueras de Tokio, tenía un jardín, fue ahí donde aterrizo, las flores brotaron tan solo piso el suelo, luego se separaron.

-Te extrañe- dijo Seiya abrazándolo.

-Yo también- respondió Shiro.

-Quisiera no preguntar esto, pero, ¿Porque quemaste la casa?

-Quería que te enojaras mucho conmigo- contesto Shiro soltando el abrazo.

-¿Por qué?

Shiro le dio la espalda a Seiya.

-Porque deseaba que me odiaras.

-Como si eso fuera posible.

Seiya tomo la mano de Shiro y lo metió a la casa.

\- ¿Qué te parece mi hogar?

-Acogedor, hasta parece listo para recibir una familia.

Seiya sonrió, luego lo llevo a su recamara, Shiro inocente le siguió.

-Pero, ¿porque deseaste eso? - pregunto Seiya mientras abría la ventana, el tiempo era caluroso y deseaba ventilar un poco.

-Porque me voy a ir, mi tiempo como humano termino.

Seiya le tomo el mentón a Shiro.

-Ya veo, así que era eso, y supongo que hiciste esa tontería de irte con Darién para hacerme enojar aún más, él no es mi enemigo, pero digamos que no es mi persona preferida.

Shiro le sostuvo la mirada.

-Me fui con él porque era necesario.

Seiya no aguanto mas los celos, y estampo contra el muro a Shiro, pero cuando este sintió su cuerpo, ya era de nuevo Fighter, era Fighter quien le sostenía los brazos en alto, y le asaltaba la boca, Shiro gimió de placer al sentirla tan cerca, tan apasionada.

Shiro nunca había dado un beso, así que tuvo que guiarse por los deseos de la pelinegra, quien se percato feliz del hecho, Shiro era virgen de cabo a rabo, y ella estaba gustosa de quitarle ese estatus, succionando sus labios entre suspiro y suspiro, lo guio hasta la cama, ella se sentó, atrayendo el cuerpo del chico sobre ella.

-Dices que tienes que irte- dijo Fighter con la voz entrecortada- por lo menos déjame un buen recuerdo.

Ella le ayudo a quitarse la chamarra, el pantalón, Shiro estaba que explotaba de vergüenza, y mas cuando ella se quito la playera, pues siendo Seiya no traía sostén, guio una de las manos de Shiro a su seno, Shiro lo apretó con cuidado.

-Aquí tócame, con tus yemas, así- Fighter acostada en la cama, guio a Shiro con la mano, haciéndole círculos en sus pezones rosados, y guiándolo nuevamente en un beso apasionado.

Fighter luego se deshizo de sus estorbosos pantalones, luego fueron los boxers de ambos, no tenía lencería fina, pero el miembro de Shiro opinaba firme que eso no era necesario para estimularlo.

Ella con unos besos ya estaba húmeda, preparada para recibirle, pero el chico solo rozaba su hombría en ella, torturándola sin querer, lo necesitaba dentro, por primera vez en su vida Fighter deseaba que un hombre estuviera en su interior, moría por ello.

Entonces tomando el control, ella giro sus cuerpos, posicionándose encima de Shiro.

-No puedo- susurro Shiro- no es injust…

Fighter lo cayo con un beso demandante, mientras lo montaba, haciendo que Shiro por primera vez viera estrellitas, al sentir como ella se movía, como se contoneaba tan seductoramente en su cuerpo, Shiro acaricio las caderas, la cintura, los senos de Fighter, la mirada enfebrecida de ambos, Fighter se impacto cuando los ojos grises de Shiro se volvieron azules, era la mirada de Serena quien lo veía, lo último que ella había dejado en Shiro. Pero ya no le dio importancia, imaginación o no, amaba ahora a ese hombre que le marcaba la piel con sus caricias, para Fighter que gustaba de mujeres eso era antinatural, pero se sentía tan bien , que presentía que podría morir de placer siendo penetrada una y otra vez por Shiro, la respiración de ambos se perdía entre el viento que entraba, meciendo la cortina, al compás de sus cuerpos sobre la cama, los movimientos necesitados por parte de Shiro, exigiendo mas contacto, mas penetración, la estaba volviendo loca, Shiro le jalo el nudo de su larga coleta azabache, creando una cortina oscura alrededor de ellos, que se mezclaba en armonía con el pelo plateado de Shiro, quien aprendió a besarla con la pasión que ella requería.

-Te amo- murmuro con voz ronca Shiro.

-Yo a ti- respondió Fighter a punto del orgasmo.

Ella enloqueció cuando Shiro dio una, y otra, y otra vez en su punto más sensible.

-Oh, si, oh, si, si, mi estrella, tan lindo- ronroneo.

Shiro no pudo articular palabra, pues el mismo llego al clímax mientras se derramaba en ella.

Toda la noche hicieron el amor, no hubo otras palabras en esa habitación mas que "te amos", besos y caricias.

:.

:.

:.

:.

En una especie de Dejavu, extraño, pues nadie vivió algo semejante antes, Shiro se despidió de todas las Sailors en una azotea, con la luz del atardecer iluminándolo todo de naranja y rojo.

\- ¿Enserio tienes que irte? - pregunto Rei quien también le había tomado cariño.

-Lo siento no puedo quedarme.

-Te prometemos que vamos a cuidar muy bien todo por aquí- dijo Lita.

-Especialmente a Fighter- dijo Mina, recibiendo un codazo de Yaten.

-Te vamos a extrañar- comento Taiki.

-Comprare un telescopio enorme, seguro te veo- dijo Hotaru.

-Cuídate mucho- se despidió Michiru.

-Es una lastima que no te quedes, Mina y yo nos casaremos en seis meses.

-Les deseo mucha felicidad.

Haruka fue la única que se animo a abrazarlo, ante la mirada celosa de Fighter.

-Serás la estrella más resplandeciente del universo.

Shiro asintió.

Fighter iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada inesperada de Ami, seguro había corrido mucho para llegar, respiraba agitada.

-Yo le avise- dijo Rei, mostrando que eran las amigas de antaño.

-Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte- dijo Ami acercándose a Shiro- seguro que sabes tantas cosas, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuál es tu cuadrante? ¿eres una estrella blanca, azul, roja?

Shiro sonrió y le dijo eso en secreto, Ami se sorprendió.

-Estoy seguro que a otras preguntas, seguro tu encontraras una respuesta.

-Casi no convivimos, pero, algo me hizo venir hasta acá cuando supe que te ibas.

-Me alegra haberte visto.

Luego Setsuna se acercó.

-Yo, lo sé- Shiro se asombró- siempre lo supe, solo, cuídate mucho, en cada una de mis oraciones vas a estar, esperando que nunca más la oscuridad te haga daño.

-No se preocupen, el Caos se ha ido, ahora solo queda que la humanidad haga lo suyo, cuando me vaya, todo lo demás que haya sido producto del Caos será restablecido, será lo ultimo que hare por ustedes.

-Es una lastima que Luna no estuviera- dijo Lita.

-No te preocupes, ya me despedí de ella antes.

Ahora era el turno de Fighter, fue gracioso ver como Haruka hizo que todas se alejaran para darles espacio.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Fighter haciéndose la fuerte para no llorar, ella no era así.

-No quitare mi vista de ti, nunca voy a olvidarte, estaré velando por ti desde el infinito- dijo Shiro acariciando su mejilla- te llevare conmigo, serás el centro de mi luz.

Shiro era muy tímido, pero no hubo mejor momento que ese para quitarse la vergüenza, tomo a Fighter de la cintura y le dio un beso francés. Mina zarandeo a Yaten de la emoción, las demás quedaron asombradas, nunca se imaginaron ver esa escena tan romántica.

Antes de separarse de Fighter, Shiro tenía que confesar algo, los secretos de Serena, así como con Darién, también tenía que ser sincero con ella, la apretó con fuerza, era el ultimo abrazo, y susurro unas palabras que acompañarían por años a la pelinegra.

-Siempre fuiste más que suficiente.

Dicho eso, ante una asombrada Fighter, Shiro desapareció en el firmamento, cual estrella fugaz.

Fighter supo por fin, que Shiro había sido Serena.

Al final fue amada por ella, podía vivir mil años con eso.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Epilogo**

Lita y Andrew iban a su primer ultrasonido, era un milagro, que por fin viniera un bebé en camino, bueno por lo menos en esa familia, era como decirlo, después del alumbramiento de Fighter, llego la bendición de fertilidad para todas.

Fighter tuvo gemelos, una niña idéntica a Chibi Chibi, y un niño idéntico a Shiro, Mina bromeo mucho al respecto, diciendo que ellos no perdieron para nada el tiempo antes de despedirse, y que seguro gemelos era producto de una tremenda calentura, luego siguieron los señores Tsukino, la señora estaba en verdad asombrada tipo momento bíblico pues ella ya no podía tener hijos, cuando nació su hija, era una copia exacta de Rini, por supuesto Setsuna se ofreció a ayudar a la pobre señora, pues la señora Tsukino tenía una dulcería con su esposo, y decía que no tenía las fuerzas de antes- Mina no dudo en opinar que enjundia para hacerla si la tuvo-, a Hotaru le hizo mucha gracia tener una cuñada tan pequeña, y por supuesto le alegro mucho el parecido.

Diamante y Kakkyu partieron a Kinmoku, se les unieron Yaten y Mina después de su boda, encontraron muchos problemas en Kinmoku, pero lograron arreglar todo. Al final Kakkyu se corono junto con Diamante como reyes de Kinmoku, trayendo paz por fin a ese planeta.

Michiru y Haruka reanudaron sus viajes, ahora como organizadoras de carreras de formula uno, pero la rubia bien que se escapaba para hacer una que otra competencia.

Rei y Taiki se convirtieron en los directores de la Universidad de Tokio, y era ahora ahí donde se dirigía Fighter con sus hijos, ya tenían cuatro años, eran muy inteligentes, sobre todo Seishiro, el pequeño, pero Chibi chibi era la mas glotona de los dos.

Fighter caminaba con sus hijos de la mano, bien podía transformarse en Seiya después de haberlos tenido, pero encontró que era mas sencillo mandar al demonio a cuanto pretendiente se le acercara, mientras que siendo Seiya no podía patear a las mujeres que se arrastraban por su cariño.

La ceremonia de graduación de Sammy y Hotaru reunieron nuevamente al grupo, incluso esta vez Darién estuvo presente, pues se convirtió en director de Tesis de Sammy, el chico a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que el hombre si tenía cerebro después de todo. Hotaru se graduó con honores y dedico su trabajo a su mamá Setsuna.

Yaten se alegro de ver a Rei esperando bebé, y le mando sus saludos de parte de Mina, quien no pudo viajar con el por que estaba en la misma situación, pero le mandaría muchos videos de la ceremonia.

Aventaron los birretes de graduación y todos aplaudieron cuando la ceremonia termino, fue cuando Fighter se dio cuenta que Chibi chibi no estaba, tomo de la mano a Seishiro y se puso a buscarla, llego hasta el largo pasillo de cerezos, justo estaban floreciendo.

Entonces vio a Chibi chibi que era interrogada por un sujeto cubierto con una sudadera negra, no se le veía el cabello, pero parecía una persona que deseaba no ser reconocida por la forma en la que iba vestido.

-¡Oye, que crees que haces!

Exclamo mientras corría, el sujeto se levantó, lo que a Fighter le pareció como en cámara lenta, unos hermosos ojos azules la miraron con amor, quitándose la capucha, ya no tenia mas ese cabello largo, y sus facciones eran menos delicadas y más varoniles.

Entonces corrió casi arrastrando a su pobre hijo, y cuando llego, fue abrazada de la única forma que se le abraza a quien has extrañado tanto, la lleno de besos.

\- ¿Mamá? - pregunto Shiro viendo el comportamiento raro de Fighter, ella nunca había abrazado a ningún hombre en su presencia.

-Es papá- dijo Chibi chibi a su hermano.

Los gemelos fueron cargados por Shiro.

-No entiendo- dijo Fighter pegándole en el pecho- ¿Por qué hasta ahorita te apareces?

-Porque hasta ahora, mis hermanas estrellas juntas pudieron ser conmovidas por mis palabras, y concederme "mis deseos".

Un gato pardo apareció al lado de Shiro, era Artemis, otra estrella había accedido a tomar su espíritu para que el pudiera regresar, Luna por supuesto se alegraría mucho, Fighter quiso sonreír, pero lo dudo, temía que solo regreso para eso.

-Dime que ahora si vas a quedarte.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y Fighter supo que eso era verdad, y que sería dichosa hasta el final de sus días, pues tendría una estrella brillando solo para ella, corrección, tendría un hombre que la amaba por quien era, y lo mejor de todo, es que ya no había ningún pasado ni amargura en su corazón.

Juntos, con sus hijos, vieron caer los pétalos rosados, y entonces el mundo se volvió aún más brillante.

* * *

 **Cae rendida, espero no tenga mucho errores ,estoy en el tiempo límite del reto, espero hayan disfrutado la historia, al final Serena desaparecio, dejando en Shiro parte de su personalidad, pero dejándolo ser por completo Shiro.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que ahora si todo quedara claro.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
